Got Him Pregnant
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Mereka bertiga menyimpan dendam dan sama-sama ingin membalaskannya padaku. CHANBAEK. HUNBAEK. KAIBAEK. YAOI. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**CONTRACT**

* * *

Baekhyun tak pernah menduga kalau hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol akan jadi seperti ini.

"Kalau kau setuju dan tekadmu sudah bulat, silahkan datang ke alamat ini." Wanita separuh baya dengan tampang angkuh itu menyodorkan secarik kertas kecil yang dengan perlahan diraih Baekhyun meski tangannya agak bergetar. Pria itu membaca alamat yang tertera di sana sekilas dan ingatan yang susah payah ingin ia hilangkan dari dulu satu persatu kembali muncul.

"Chanyeol akan menunggumu di sana. Lakukan sesuai kontrak dan kau akan langsung mendapatkan apa yang sudah kujanjikan. Kalau hasilnya sesuai harapanku, bagianmu akan kunaikkan dua kali lipat. Ah, apa dua kali lipat masih terlalu sedikit? Baiklah—seratus kali lipat juga tak jadi masalah untukku."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan memandang gelas kopinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tapi ingat, kalau perjanjian kita ini sampai bocor ke publik atau hasilnya tidak sesuai harapanku—entahlah. Tentunya kau sudah tahu kalau keluarga Park bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membuat tikus-tikus kecil sepertimu jera dan bahkan membuat mereka lenyap tak berjejak. Kau paham kan maksudku?"

Baekhyun berulang kali menelan ludah dan mati-matian menyembunyikan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran di bawah meja. Dia takut, tapi menunjukkan wajah ketakutan di hadapan wanita ini malah akan membuat posisinya semakin terpojok. Lelaki itu tak punya pilihan lain selain berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

"Bagaimana?" Alis wanita itu terangkat sebelah. "Bisa kau tanda-tangani kontraknya sekarang?"

Hati kecilnya menolak dengan tegas. Untuk alasan apapun, ini tidak bisa dibenarkan. Dia memang akan menerima uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar, tapi harga dirinya—ah, Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak memikirkan hal-hal seperti harga diri lagi untuk saat ini. Benar kata orang-orang. Uang bisa membeli apapun termasuk harga diri.

"Bi-bisa, Nyonya Park."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, silahkan!"

Wanita yang ia sebut sebagai Nyonya Park itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat tangan kecil Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mulai menggoreskan sesuatu di atas kertas berisi perjanjian yang membuat si pria malang harus berurusan lagi dengan mantan pacar yang sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"Aku sudah menanda-tanganinya, Nyonya Park," ujar Baekhyun pelan sambil menyodorkan kembali kertas itu pada pemiliknya.

"Hm—" Mata berhias kerutan halus milik sang Nyonya bergulir memeriksa dengan jeli, dan ketika dirasa tak ada kesalahan, barulah ia memasukkan kembali kertas itu ke dalam folder.

"—baiklah. Lakukan tugasmu tanpa ada kesalahan, Byun Baekhyun. Kau kubayar mahal untuk itu, jangan buat aku kecewa."

"Ba-baik, Nyonya. Saya akan melakukan semuanya seperti yang Nyonya Park minta."

Tanpa ada basa-basi untuk sekedar mengakhiri pertemuan yang mereka lakukan diam-diam, Nyonya Park berlalu pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Sedangkan di sana, di meja paling pojok dekat jendela—Byun Baekhyun menumpahkan semua airmata yang sudah ia tahan-tahan dalam sebuah tangisan tanpa suara.

* * *

Seingatnya, Park Chanyeol tidak setinggi ini. Park Chanyeol juga tidak setampan ini. Dan tentu saja, Park Chanyeol yang dulu pernah mencintai dirinya tidak bermulut tajam seperti ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Buka bajumu dan naiklah ke ranjangku segera—bukankah kau akan dibayar mahal untuk itu?"

Baekhyun tak menaruh ekspektasi apapun ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ke alamat yang sudah ditentukan. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah lama berakhir dan pertemuan mereka yang sekarang setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya sama sekali bukan dalam suasana yang bagus. Benar-benar tak ada harapan apapun, bahkan sekedar berandai-andai Chanyeol akan menyambutnya dengan baik saat pertama kali membukakan pintu rumahnya pun tidak.

Dia baru saja selesai melepas sepatu dan sekarang Chanyeol sudah memintanya untuk telanjang.

Tapi Baekhyun tak punya hak untuk membantah. Dia mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi lelaki jangkung itu dengan langkah gontai dan tetesan keringat dingin yang mulai merembesi pelipisnya.

"Buka. Sekarang."

Harga dirinya telah lama hilang dan tak tersisa sedikitpun sekarang. Baekhyun perlahan mulai bergerak melepasi satu-persatu kain yang membalut tubuh kurusnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Mulai dari jaket tipis yang ia pakai untuk melindungi diri dari musim dingin, kaos lengan panjang biru yang warnanya sudah pudar akibat terlalu sering dipakai, celana jins hitam yang agak melorot karena pinggangnya yang terlalu kecil dan yang terakhir pakaian dalam.

Baekhyun mempertontonkan setiap jengkal tubuh bugilnya di depan Chanyeol—tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa malu. Untuk apa malu? Malu hanya akan menggagalkan usahanya dan tak membuat masalahnya selesai begitu saja.

"Ck." Chanyeol berdecih remeh ketika menggulirkan pandangan dari ujung rambut Baekhyun sampai ujung kakinya. "Kau masih saja sama seperti yang dulu. Menjijikkan."

Kata itu tentu saja menghujam Baekhyun tepat di jantung. Mungkin kalau bukan Chanyeol yang mengucapkan, sakitnya tak akan separah ini. Tapi dia itu Park Chanyeol! Seseorang yang pernah mencintainya meski itu hanyalah cerita masa lalu.

"Aku tahu kalau aku ini menjijikkan. Maaf."

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau tahu. Kupikir kau tak pernah sadar."

Baekhyun berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, "Iya, aku sudah sadar dari dulu kalau aku ini menjijikkan. Semua orang juga bilang begitu, bukan hanya kau saja. Sekali lagi, maaf."

Chanyeol memutar mata dan berjalan ke arah meja kecil di pinggiran ranjang. "Aku sangat jijik padamu sampai-sampai aku harus minum obat perangsang dosis tinggi supaya bisa membuat penisku tegang. Sial."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari belakang ketika lelaki tinggi itu menelan semacam pil dan menegak segelas air setelahnya. Dan ketika Chanyeol berbalik, yang Baekhyun dapatkan adalah sorot mata penuh kebencian dan kemarahan dari lelaki itu.

"Kuperingatkan, kau akan menyesal karena sudah menyetujui perjanjian dengan ibuku."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Kau yakin? Ah, aku tahu! Kau mana mungkin bakal menyesal karena dengan uang yang kau dapat bisa membuatmu kaya mendadak. Iya kan? Tinggal buka baju, disetubuhi dan kau dapat uang setelahnya."

Siapa bilang hati Baekhyun tidak sakit? Senyum di wajahnya hanyalah topeng, palsu.

"Kau benar. Karena itulah kubilang aku tak akan menyesal."

"Kenapa? Apa kau butuh uang untuk membayar perobatan keluargamu? Atau keluargamu punya hutang yang bertumpuk? Atau malah kau yang sedang sekarat dan butuh biaya besar untuk operasi? Biasanya kan ceritanya selalu seperti itu." Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan pandangan sinis.

Lelaki mungil itu mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Kau lupa? Aku tak punya keluarga, Park Chanyeol. Dari dulu juga sudah seperti itu."

Chanyeol tertawa remeh sambil menatap Baekhyun seolah lelaki itu hanyalah seonggok kotoran, "Ah, aku memang sudah melupakan semua hal tentangmu sejak lama. Kau itu tak pantas untuk diingat-ingat, tahu? Aku juga sudah lupa kalau kau sebatang kara di dunia ini. Oh, bukankah itu alasannya kenapa dulu kau sangat bergantung padaku? Dasar lintah penghisap!"

Baekhyun tertunduk dan membiarkan hatinya disayat-sayat oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"Yang kau bilang itu benar," jawab Baekhyun pelan. "Aku memang tak pantas untuk diingat dan aku memang lintah seperti ucapanmu."

Meski hanya berupa gumaman, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar kalimat Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Entah karena obat perangsangnya mulai bereaksi atau karena kebenciannya terhadap lelaki yang berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk di hadapannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi, wajah Chanyeol mulai terlihat merah padam bahkan sampai ke ujung telinga. Dadanya bergejolak dan darah di setiap pembuluhnya terasa mendidih.

"Kalau begitu, cepat naik ke ranjangku dan menungging!"

Baekhyun terkesiap dan cepat-cepat mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Dia takut. Semua ini menakutkan untuknya. Tapi dia bisa apa?

"Jangan kau pikir aku akan menyetubuhimu dengan pelan. Buang itu jauh-jauh dari anganmu. Orang sepertimu memang tidak pantas untuk diperlakukan dengan lembut."

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan ketika merasakan Chanyeol ikut-ikutan menaiki ranjang. Dia mengernyit ketika merasakan tangan besar dan panas milik mantan kekasihnya itu mencengkeram erat kedua belahan bokongnya dan menyibaknya ke kanan-kiri dengan kasar. Dia meringis tertahan, tapi tak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat semua ini berhenti. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk melarikan diri.

"Bertemu kembali denganmu saja sudah membuatku jijik, apalagi aku harus menidurimu?! Sialan!"

Entah apa yang sedang Chanyeol lakukan di belakang sana, Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin menoleh untuk mencari tahu. Yang jelas airmatanya hampir jatuh ketika merasakan sesuatu mulai menyentuh lubang analnya dan menyenggol-nyenggol tempat itu tanpa ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu menungging? Itu karena aku jijik setengah mati kalau harus bersetubuh sambil melihat wajah sialanmu itu, paham?"

Chanyeol mulai menghujam dirinya. Tidak hanya menghujam jantungnya dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, tapi juga menghujam bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan sesuatu yang besar dan keras dalam sebuah hentakan kasar.

Baekhyun benar-benar terluka. Dia sudah sering terluka tapi ini yang paling sakit. Lelaki itu berteriak nyaring ketika hubungan seks itu akhirnya dimulai. Chanyeol memasukinya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa pelumas apapun—merobek liang sempit yang ia miliki dan langsung bergerak secara membabi-buta. Tanpa perasaan. Tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun. Tangan Baekhyun menggapai-gapai seprei dan mencengkeramnya sekuat tenaga sebagai penyaluran rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Hanya karena dia akan menerima bayaran, ia tidak bisa mengatakan perlakuan yang diterimanya saat ini sebagai pemerkosaan.

"Hentikan jeritanmu itu, Pelacur! Kau mau ini semua selesai dengan cepat atau tidak?"

"Akh! Am-pun… Sa-kit! Chan-yeol, sakiitt!"

Baekhyun menangis, apalagi ketika Chanyeol menempeleng kepalanya dari belakang dan membuat wajahnya terdorong ke arah bantal.

"Apa peduliku kalau ini sakit? Kau tidak dibayar untuk mendapat kenikmatan dariku! Diam dan jangan buat obat perangsang yang kuminum jadi sia-sia!"

Chanyeol bergerak secara brutal. _Hole_ hangat yang sedang ia hajar memang terasa menjepit miliknya dengan erat dan meski dia enggan untuk mengakui—liang itu memang memberikan kenikmatan untuknya. Tapi lelaki itu terus menanamkan dalam pikirannya kalau kenikmatan itu hanyalah efek dari obat yang ia minum.

Sedangkan satu-satunya hal yang dirasakan Baekhyun hanyalah—rasa sakit. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dengan harapan bisa meredam jeritannya, tapi ulahnya itu malah membuat amarah Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

Entah berapa ratus kali penis lelaki itu dihujamkan tanpa henti. Entah berapa kali pula dia mendaratkan pukulan demi pukulan di kepala, pundak, punggung dan bokong Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan lebam kebiruan yang membuat siapa saja bisa merasa iba, kecuali dia sendiri tentunya. Entah berapa kali pula spermanya menyembur di dalam tubuh si pria malang yang saking banyaknya bahkan sampai membuat seprei di bawah mereka jadi basah. Tapi sialnya, kesadaran Baekhyun masih tetap terjaga.

Baekhyun terlalu banyak meraung hingga tak ada lagi suara yang tersisa. Tentu saja raungan pilu itu tak akan bisa meluluhkan kerasnya hati seorang Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu—dia membenci Baekhyun dengan jumlah yang luar biasa besar dan bahkan melupakan fakta kalau pria ringkih yang nyaris pingsan di bawahnya itu adalah mantan pacar yang dulu pernah ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa raga.

Tapi sekarang, dia menganggap Baekhyun tak ubahnya seperti pelacur yang bisa dihancurkan sesuka hati asal mereka dibayar dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk uang.

Baginya, Baekhyun hanyalah barang. Tidak, bahkan sebutan barang bahkan jauh lebih mulia untuk menggambarkan dengan tepat apa sebenarnya lelaki kecil itu. Oh, mungkin sampah adalah sebutan yang cocok.

Setelah berjam-jam yang terasa bagai di neraka, akhirnya seks menyakitkan mereka selesai bertepatan dengan efek obatnya yang mulai habis. Chanyeol dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan lelaki itu bergelung tanpa tenaga memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjang yang sudah acak-acakan.

Meski tubuhnya lemas dan untuk membuka mata saja rasanya sangat sulit, Baekhyun masih sempat melihat Chanyeol berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel.

" _Eomma_ , aku sudah meniduri si jalang Byun Baekhyun seperti keinginanmu. Jangan lupa untuk mentransfer uang ke rekeningnya segera."

Mungkin benar, mantan pacar Chanyeol yang dulu santun dan periang itu sekarang berubah menjadi jalang demi uang. Kalaupun itu tidak benar, memangnya ada yang mau peduli? Bahkan kalau Baekhyun mati sekarang pun tak ada yang bakal merasa kehilangan.

Pandangan Baekhyun mulai meredup seiring Chanyeol yang perlahan mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Awas saja kalau kau tidak hamil dalam sebulan ini! Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan kau hancur sampai kepingan terakhir. Kau tidak tahu kan kalau aku ini sebenarnya sangat kejam?"

Ya, kau memang sangat kejam, Park Chanyeol. Kau lihat sendiri bagaimana darah segar terus menetes dari sela pantat Baekhyun dan dia pingsan kehabisan tenaga karena ulahmu—tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Setidaknya milikilah sedikit rasa khawatir meski kau sangat membencinya, panggilkan dokter dan pastikan kalau mantanmu itu baik-baik saja. Kau malah keluar dari kamar yang sepuluh tahun lalu menjadi saksi dimulainya percintaan kalian itu tanpa berbalik ke arahnya sedikitpun. Kamar ini—bukankah dulu kau mencium bibirnya di sini untuk yang pertama kali dan setelahnya kau meminta dia untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Kau lupa? Ah, kau memang sudah memutuskan untuk menghilangkan Baekhyun dari seluruh bagian hidupmu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Dia memang tak berarti apapun lagi untukmu saat ini.


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Him Home**

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap perlahan dan mendapati Nyonya Park duduk di sofa di sudut kamar Chanyeol dengan gaya yang angkuh, tangan dilipat di depan dada dan kaki disilangkan.

"Kalau sudah, pulanglah. Orang suruhanku sudah menunggu di luar dan kau bisa pulang bersamanya."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Kesadarannya belum pulih benar dan dia masih mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru ia alami tadi malam. Tubuhnya teramat sulit untuk digerakkan, rasanya seluruh tulang kurus yang ia miliki telah remuk redam menjadi serpihan. Yang paling sakit itu tentu saja bagian bawah tubuhnya, tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Tapi setidaknya, Baekhyun masih cukup beruntung karena terbangun dengan tubuh yang sudah bersih dan kembali mengenakan pakaian yang ia gunakan kemarin.

"Dokterku dan asistennya yang membereskanmu tadi malam." Tampaknya Nyonya Park paham kenapa Baekhyun tampak kebingungan karena mendapati dirinya tidak lagi dalam keadaan tanpa busana dengan tubuh yang penuh ceceran sperma.

"Dia juga meninggalkan resep obat yang perlu kau minum agar luka di situ cepat sembuh," ujar Nyonya Park sambil melirik bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun yang masih ditutupi selimut. "Aku sudah mentransfer uangmu dan melebihkan jumlahnya untuk membeli obat. Kau tentunya bisa membeli obat untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, "Te-terima kasih banyak, Nyonya Park."

"Hm, kuharap aku akan mendapat kabar baik itu segera."

Sebulan. Waktu yang ditentukan oleh perjanjian itu adalah sebulan. Jika dalam sebulan ini rahimnya tak berhasil menampung dan menumbuh-kembangkan benih Chanyeol, maka dia harus bersiap-siap untuk menerima kemungkinan terburuk.

"Baik, Nyonya Park."

"Chanyeol akan kembali dalam sepuluh menit. Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum dia sampai. Tentunya kau tak lupa kalau di perjanjian kita dikatakan bahwa kau tak diperbolehkan berada di apartemen Chanyeol selain jadwal kalian untuk melakukan _itu_ , bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sembari mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Iya, saya mengerti, Nyonya."

Baekhyun sangat mengerti kalau Chanyeol tak ingin bertemu dirinya kecuali ketika mereka akan melakukan seks.

Nyonya Park hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat dan setelahnya wanita itu pergi—meninggalkan bunyi menyeramkan yang berasal dari hak sepatunya yang bergema.

Sepuluh menit tentu bukan waktu yang cukup buat Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga hingga mencapai pintu depan dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Dia merasakan bokongnya luar biasa sakit tiap kali melangkah dan lelaki itu juga berulang kali nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya masih belum kuat untuk berjalan—dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis tapi airmatanya benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Tetesan bening itu jatuh mengiringi tiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Tentu saja Park Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumah setelah sepuluh menit itu berlalu. Dia mendapati Baekhyun tengah berpegangan pada dinding dengan tubuh yang terbungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit dan mulut yang tak berhenti meringis. Ketika Baekhyun menengadah, saat itulah Chanyeol bisa melihat airmata dan butiran keringat yang membasahi wajah lelaki itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan kasihan melihatmu seperti itu? Ck, sedikit pun tidak!"

Mungkin Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kehilangan hatinya untuk Baekhyun. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan merasa iba ketika menyaksikan bagaimana lelaki mungil dan terlihat rapuh seperti Baekhyun jelas-jelas menunjukkan raut kesakitan di wajahnya. Namun itu semua tak berlaku untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mengasihaniku." Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh dan mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dulu ada Chanyeol yang selalu siap sedia menghapus airmatanya. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga selalu melakukan segala macam cara agar kesedihannya berganti dengan tawa. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah. Bayangan masa lalu itu melintas sekilas dan berhasil membuat hati Baekhyun terkoyak semakin lebar.

"Aku juga tidak butuh dikasihani sama sekali."

"Ck, lancang sekali orang hina sepertimu bisa memberi jawaban seperti itu!"

Baekhyun tak menyahut. Tak ada gunanya membalas omongan Chanyeol karena tiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit. Dia mencoba kembali berjalan meski tertatih-tatih—yang ia inginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat mencapai pintu dan pergi dari tempat ini segera. Chanyeol tentu saja melihat bagaimana sang mantan melangkah dengan susah payah, tapi tak ada sedikit pun niatnya untuk membantu.

Ah, jangankan membantu—berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Baekhyun saja sudah membuatnya seperti kehilangan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Tak bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Atau apa perlu aku menyeretmu keluar dari rumahku ini?"

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Dan sialnya, Baekhyun terjatuh persis tiga langkah di hadapan Park Chanyeol.

"Akh!" Dia kembali meringis dan menggigit bibir kuat-kuat ketika tubuhnya menyentuh lantai. Dari sekian banyak tempat untuk jatuh, kenapa mesti di hadapan Chanyeol? Apakah sebenci itu Sang Takdir hingga tega mempermainkannya seperti ini?

Tentu saja, cemoohan hina langsung meluncur keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Kalau bisa, ia ingin tuli saja untuk selamanya.

"Kau mau bersujud minta belas kasihanku, Jalang? Ah, begitu rupanya!"

Baekhyun tergugu. Segera dihapus airmatanya sebelum cairan itu jatuh mengotori lantai rumah Chanyeol dan lelaki itu angkuh itu melihat kalau dirinya hanya berpura-pura kuat. Aslinya ia memang lemah. Hanya saja, terlihat tak berdaya di depan mantan kekasihnya ini akan membuat dirinya tampak semakin mengenaskan.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Mau kau bersujud atau mencium kakiku sekalipun, aku tak akan pernah menaruh belas kasihan untukmu. Kau tak pantas mendapatkannya, mengerti?"

Chanyeol yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini. Selalu berkata lembut dan memperlakukannya dengan penuh cinta, bukan malah sebaliknya. Tapi Baekhyun sangat sadar kalau dialah yang membuat semuanya berbalik dan terhenti di titik ini.

"Kau mengerti atau tidak?!"

Perasaan Baekhyun hancur tak bersisa ketika ujung sepatu berkilat milik Park Chanyeol melekat di dagunya dan memaksa kepalanya untuk mendongak. Sehina itukah Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia harus mendapat perlakuan seperti ini? Tapi apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari seseorang yang membencinya sedemikian rupa? Masih untung Chanyeol tidak menginjak-injak kepalanya pakai kaki—dia cukup bersyukur akan hal itu.

"A-aku mengerti."

Chanyeol menyeringai puas. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat lelaki penghancur hidupnya kini tak berkutik di bawah kakinya. Tapi ini semua belum cukup. Masih ada ribuan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi di kepalanya dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuat semua itu terlaksana.

Rencana untuk membuat Byun Baekhyun menyesal sejadi-jadinya karena telah terlahir ke dunia ini.

"Baguslah." Chanyeol mengarahkan ujung sepatu mahal miliknya dari dagu menuju pundak lelaki itu kemudian mendorongnya sampai si pemilik tubuh terjengkang ke belakang. "Dasar Sampah!"

Lelaki itu berlalu pergi setelah membuang ludahnya di pipi Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun terus bermimpi buruk.

Dia tahu rasa sakit di tubuhnya yang terasa sangat menyiksa sejak dua hari lalu itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi, tapi kali ini ia yakin dirinya benar-benar sedang bermimpi. Tangan mungil itu terjulur ke arahnya—berdarah-darah. Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya seperti apa tapi dia tahu pasti sosok kecil itu siapa. Mimpinya berubah lagi.

Itu Luhan. Luhan yang cantik dan baik hati, yang punya senyum secerah matahari dan yang selalu menceritakan hal-hal apa saja pada Baekhyun. Tapi Luhan yang ada di hadapannya ini tidak tersenyum sama sekali, sedikitpun tidak. Matanya menyorotkan kebencian, dendam, kekecewaan dan Baekhyun meraung keras saat potongan kejadian itu kembali dipertontonkan di depan matanya, dengan sangat jelas seolah kejadian itu benar-benar kembali terulang.

Tentu saja. Tidak ada siapapun yang berada di sampingnya saat dia akhirnya berhasil bebas dari pusaran mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan itu. Selalu seperti ini tiap kali Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Dia sudah terbiasa tapi rasanya tetap saja menyesakkan. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dengan nafas tersengal. Butiran keringat dari dahinya turun menuju pipi, bercampur dengan airmata yang membuat kedua kelopaknya sembap.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Luhan, ma-afkan aku." Baekhyun terus menggumamkan kalimat itu seperti doa yang tak pernah putus. Tapi mana mungkin Luhan mau memaafkannya—bahkan dalam mimpi pun tidak.

Saat Baekhyun akhirnya tenang dan bisa bernafas dengan normal, ketukan di pintu kamar kos kecil miliknya akhirnya membuat dia sadar kalau mimpi buruk yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai. Dengan langkah tertatih dan rambut acak-acakan, Baekhyun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyambut siapapun yang berada di balik pintu sana.

"Selamat Pagi. Nyonya Park memerintahkan saya untuk menjemput Anda. Hari ini adalah jadwal Anda dan Tuan Chanyeol untuk—"

"Saya mengerti." Baekhyun memotong ucapan lelaki pesuruh keluarga Park itu meski terdengar sedikit lancang. Dia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya karena itu membuat perasaannya semakin kalut. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak lupa kalau hari ini jam 10 pagi dia harus mendatangi Chanyeol, melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, menungging dengan kedua bongkah pantat dilebarkan sebisanya, pasrah menerima apapun yang lelaki itu perbuat meski itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Baekhyun sudah dibayar mahal untuk itu—memberikan _lubang_ nya untuk Chanyeol dan merelakan rahimnya ditumbuhi benih sang mantan kekasih.

"Beri saya lima belas menit untuk bersiap."

Setidaknya, Baekhyun akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol. Lima belas menit itu ia gunakan untuk mandi, membersihkan tiap jengkal kulitnya dan menyemprotkan wewangian. Lelaki bermarga Park itu sangat membencinya melebihi apapun, jadi Baekhyun tak ingin dia mendapat hinaan lebih hanya karena wajah dan tubuhnya yang terlihat tidak segar saat Chanyeol _memakainya_ nanti.

Tapi kenapa dia harus peduli? Bukankah yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanya bokongnya yang bahkan sampai detik ini masih perih akibat persetubuhan mereka dua hari lalu? Mau wajahnya berseri atau banjir airmata sekali pun, Chanyeol sama sekali tak akan ambil pusing.

"Anda sudah siap?"

Lelaki pesuruh itu masih ada di ambang pintu, sama seperti terakhir kali Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dia tidak tersenyum atau memberikan ekspresi apapun—datar. Namun Baekhyun tidak merasa terganggu akan hal itu. Entah lelaki ini juga menganggapnya sebagai pelacur atau apa, Baekhyun tidak peduli sedikitpun.

"Ung." Dia mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah si pesuruh yang bergerak menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di ujung gang.

"Silahkan."

"Te-terima kasih."

Ini adalah kedua kalinya Baekhyun menaiki mobil ini. Dua hari lalu—itu yang pertama—Baekhyun diantar pulang oleh lelaki yang sama, yang sampai detik ini ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya. Waktu itu kakinya terlalu lunglai untuk berjalan—dan karena Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar dari rumah, akhirnya sang pesuruh berinisiatif untuk masuk menjemput. Wajah pucat banjir airmata, bekas ludah di pipi yang belum dihapus sama sekali, isakan pilu yang tertahan di tenggorokan, tubuh kecil yang bergetar menahan sakit—itulah keadaan Baekhyun saat ia menemukan lelaki itu terduduk di lantai. Tanpa persetujuan siapapun, si pesuruh mengangkat Baekhyun dan menggendongnya di antara kedua tangan, mendudukkannya di jok belakang mobil lalu mengantarnya pulang.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun bergumam tapi pria yang sedang mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang itu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Kemarin Anda sudah mengantarku pulang dan bahkan menggendongku sampai ke dalam rumah. Terima kasih banyak."

Lelaki itu tak memberi respon apapun terhadap pernyataan tulus itu, matanya masih tetap terfokus pada jalan di depan sana dan kemudi yang ia kendalikan di bawah tangan. Melihat tak adanya reaksi dari lawan bicara, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menghela nafas berat.

Tepat saat Baekhyun menyenderkan kepala di jendela mobil dan memandang ke luar, saat itu juga si pesuruh mengamatinya melalui kaca spion. Tak ada yang tahu kalau diam-diam lelaki itu mencengkeram kemudi sekuat tenaga hingga tulang jarinya bergetar hebat. Kalau saja dia terpancing amarah, mungkin dia sudah akan menginjakkan gas kuat-kuat dan menabrakkan mobil yang sedang ia kendarai ke truk besar yang berjarak seratus meter di depan sana itu.

Tapi belum. Ini semua baru permulaan dan permainannya tak akan seru kalau Baekhyun _game over_ duluan.

* * *

Seperti yang sudah Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol menyambut kedatangannya seperti seseorang yang sedang disuguhi kotoran di depan mata. Penuh sorot jijik yang membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan hatinya yang penuh luka semakin tercabik-cabik.

"Cepatlah! Aku harus ke Jepang sejam lagi dan jangan buat aku membuang waktu hanya untuk menyuruhmu naik ke ranjangku!"

Baekhyun tercekat dan cepat-cepat memulai ritualnya—melepas baju dan langsung menungging di hadapan Chanyeol seperti seorang jalang murahan.

Dia tidak pernah siap untuk hal ini. Tak peduli seberapa keras dia berusaha membesarkan hati untuk belajar menerima, tetap saja dia tidak siap sama sekali. Jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang dan paru-parunya nyaris meledak saat persetubuhan itu dimulai.

"Akh! To-tolong pelan sedikit. Ini sa-sakit sekali!"

Sebuah tamparan keras yang mendarat di belakang kepalanya tak lebih menyakitkan dari sesuatu yang besar yang menyeruak tiba-tiba di sela pantatnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir kuat-kuat saat benda raksasa itu kini tak hanya membobol, tapi juga keluar-masuk _hole_ hangat miliknya dengan gerakan brutal. Tak ada pelumas. Oh, sebuah sodokan kuat yang Chanyeol berikan membuat lubangnya seperti dirobek dan cairan yang menetes dari sana akhirnya berfungsi sebagai pelicin sementara.

Sakitnya bukan main. Paha Baekhyun bergetar hebat dan pinggulnya terasa nyeri akibat dicengkeram dengan kuatnya oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bicara, hah?!" Chanyeol mendorong kepala Baekhyun hingga rintihannya teredam oleh bantal. "Bicara sekali lagi maka kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya lubangmu diperkosa botol!"

Chanyeol tak bercanda. Ia memang berencana menyiksa Baekhyun dengan botol bekas bir yang teronggok di bawah meja dekat ranjang—kalau sampai lelaki itu berani mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat yang membuat emosinya semakin terbakar. Tentu saja Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan menjejali benda itu bersamaan dengan penisnya yang tengah menghajar Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Pasti akan sangat menyakitkan—batin Chanyeol. Satu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun bagai di neraka, apalagi dua? Semakin sakit malah semakin bagus, itu artinya dia bisa membalaskan dendam sedikit demi sedikit.

Tapi niatnya tak terlaksana karena Baekhyun memilih untuk patuh—diam dan menahan semua rasa sakit yang ia terima meski itu sungguh tidak adil. Dia bahkan tak bisa lagi menggambarkan bagaimana rasanya. Kenangan masa lalunya, mimpi-mimpi buruknya, orang yang pernah ia cintai kini tengah berupaya merusaknya habis-habisan—bayangan-bayangan itu mencoba mendominasi kesadaran Baekhyun yang perlahan mulai timbul tenggelam.

Kalau saja waktu bisa diulang, Baekhyun pasti akan memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu Park Chanyeol dan pasti dia juga tidak akan disiksa secara fisik dan batin seperti sekarang.

Tapi itu mustahil.

Baekhyun masih sempat mendengar Chanyeol menggeram sambil mempercepat sodokan di _hole_ -nya yang kini mati rasa. Dia masih sempat mendengar sang mantan memaki dengan kalimat-kalimat kasar saat sperma panas itu menyembur-nyembur rahimnya tanpa henti.

 _Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku selamanya. Milik Park Chanyeol seorang._

Dia masih sempat terngiang kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan bertahun-tahun lalu. Dulu, waktu mereka masih terlalu dibutakan cinta dan berjanji untuk tidak saling mengkhianati sampai kapanpun. Namun lelaki yang memberinya pernyataan cinta itu kini sedang menghancurkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya yang terakhir hingga menjadi abu.

Benda raksasa yang panas dan berlumur cairan itu dicabut dengan kasar, tapi Baekhyun tak sempat memekik kesakitan karena kesadarannya kini benar-benar lenyap. Yang tertinggal hanyalah tubuh lemas yang menelungkup tanpa tenaga di atas ranjang besar milik Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanyeol iba melihat lelaki mungil itu kini tak berdaya di bawah kakinya?

Tidak. Sedikitpun tidak.

Malah ia menyunggingkan seringai puas mengerikan saat melihat tetesan merah kembali mengalir membasahi seprei di bawah tubuh Baekhyun—merah bercampur putih spermanya, bukankah itu perpaduan warna yang indah? _Well_ , mungkin bakal lebih indah lagi kalau Chanyeol sempat menghajar punggung mulus itu dengan ikat pinggang miliknya hingga luka-luka. Masih ada banyak waktu, masih ada ribuan cara untuk menyiksa Baekhyun dan memuaskan hasrat dendamnya yang membara.

Baekhyun sudah dibayar dan Chanyeol merasa dirinya berhak melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Mungkin sudah sepantasnya dia berlaku lembut sedikit mengingat Baekhyun ada di sini sekarang demi memberikan dia seorang keturunan. Tapi Chanyeol punya pendapat lain tentang itu. Mendapatkan seorang bayi yang bakal membawa nama Park memang salah satu tujuannya, tapi menuntaskan kebencian yang ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun pada Baekhyun adalah tujuannya yang utama.

Baekhyun harus memberikannya anak, tapi setelahnya lelaki itu harus dihancurkan—itulah tekad terbesar Chanyeol.

Sambil kembali mengenakan pakaian, Park Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel. "Kai, aku sudah selesai—segera bereskan pelacur ini dan antarkan dia pulang."

Chanyeol tak mau bersusah-susah menengok ke belakang saat ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu.

Menengok ke belakang sama saja dengan mengingat masa lalu, pikirnya. Ia terus melangkah maju dan menutup pintu dengan sebuah bantingan.

Hanya berselang enam menit. Baekhyun masih pingsan saat seseorang kembali masuk ke kamar dan berdiri di sebelah ranjang dengan kedua mata setajam elang yang memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Menyakitkan, bukan?" tanya orang itu pelan. Tentu saja pertanyaan itu tak mendapat jawaban, karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjawab kini sedang larut dalam ketidaksadarannya yang seolah tak bertepi. Ia bergerak membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun secara perlahan dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati bibir lelaki itu sobek dan noda darahnya menempel di sarung bantal.

Dia tahu itu pasti sangat menyakitkan—dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun menggigit bibir sekuat tenaga untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit saat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya bak seekor binatang. Noda darah itu jadi buktinya. Oh, jangan lupakan seprei yang juga terkena noda yang sama.

"Tapi itu masih kurang bila dibandingkan yang Luhan rasakan."

Lelaki itu, Kai—dia melepas kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada tubuh polos Baekhyun. Ukurannya yang kebesaran membuat kain itu bisa menutupi ketelanjangan si pria mungil hingga sebatas paha. Meski Kai sempat melihat cairan yang mengalir keluar dari sela pantat Baekhyun meluncur turun dan mengenai tubuhnya saat ia menggendong pria tak berdaya itu, dia mencoba untuk mengabaikan.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang—untuk saat ini."

Kai terus bergumam meski tak akan ada yang membalas. Dia memperbaiki letak Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan yang membuat kepala pria itu bersandar lunglai di dadanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar seolah beban tubuh lelaki itu hanya seringan kapas.

"Nanti kalau waktunya tiba, aku akan mengantarmu langsung ke neraka, bukan ke rumah."


	3. Chapter 3

**TEAR HIM APART**

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu, _Baby's Dad_."

Jepang sama sekali bukan tempat favorit Chanyeol. Selain karena tubuhnya yang dibuat lelah akibat harus menghadiri rapat penting disana-sini, pikirannya juga dibuat kalut oleh sosok berambut panjang dengan senyum lebar dibuat-dibuat yang tengah menempati kursi di hadapannya ini. Bahkan meja penuh menu-menu lezat yang tersaji sama sekali tak mendapat perhatiannya sedikitpun—dia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk memikirkan perutnya yang kosong.

"Aku bukan ayah dari siapapun." Chanyeol berusaha membuat nada suaranya tetap tenang meski keinginan untuk merobek-robek bibir berhias _lipstick_ merah menyala itu terasa sungguh membara sampai ke ubun-ubun. "Apalagi ayah dari bayi sialan yang kau kandung."

Wanita itu langsung saja terkekeh sambil menutupi mulutnya, seolah-olah sindiran yang Chanyeol berikan adalah hal terlucu di dunia. "Ah, kau bilang bayiku sialan, ya?"

Mata tajam Chanyeol tak sedetikpun luput memperhatikan setiap perubahan kecil yang terjadi di wajah Sachi, nama perempuan itu. Hanya sedetik setelah tawa menjijikkannya usai, ekspresi wajahnya juga langsung berubah secara drastis—ekspresi mengerikan yang hanya ia tunjukkan di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi ketahuilah, Park Chanyeol Yang Hebat—bayi yang kau sebut sialan ini akan jadi penyebab kehancuranmu di masa depan!"

Salah satu sudut bibir Sachi terangkat tinggi saat ia mengelus perut dengan tangan kanan, "Kelahirannya akan membuatmu bertekuk-lutut padaku. Ah, bukan hanya kau saja—tapi juga seluruh keluarga Park! Seluruh anggota keluargamu akan menundukkan kepala mereka padaku, pada bayi kesayanganku!"

Kentara sekali wanita itu tengah membayangkan betapa indahnya kalau sampai seluruh imajinasinya itu terjadi—semua itu tercetak jelas di wajah penuh riasan miliknya.

"Bayiku akan tumbuh menjadi generasi baru Park Yang Terhormat. Dia akan mewarisi seluruh hartanya, mendapat status tinggi yang membuatnya diagungkan dimana-mana—dan kau—kau hanya akan bisa menyesali diri saat semuanya direnggut darimu, Park Chanyeol!"

Sachi yang sesungguhnya adalah Sachi yang seperti ini—culas, licik, penuh ambisi dan akan menghalalkan segala cara agar seluruh tujuannya tercapai. Sama seperti dia yang rela-rela saja mengangkang untuk para produser dan sutradara demi status pemeran utama yang membuat namanya melambung tinggi di dunia hiburan Jepang. Bukan masalah besar bagi Sachi untuk memainkan peran karena memang itulah kemampuan terbesarnya. Sachi yang terlihat sempurna di layar TV atau di papan iklan adalah suatu kebohongan besar karena faktanya gadis itu dipenuhi oleh segala macam kebusukan yang tak diketahui oleh orang-orang. _Well_ , Chanyeol memang terlalu pintar untuk termakan segala kepalsuan itu—tapi dia punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal dan mengikuti permainan yang sudah terlanjur dimainkan.

"Begitukah?" Chanyeol nyaris terbahak melihat betapa konyolnya Sachi saat gadis itu secara terang-terangan membeberkan segala kebusukan di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, teruslah berusaha keras untuk merebut semuanya dariku."

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi diikuti oleh tatapan tajam Sachi yang terus saja terpaku padanya. Lelaki jangkung itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sachi hingga dia bisa menghirum aroma parfum menyengat yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu.

"Karena saat kau merebut satu bagian saja dari milikku, maka kau akan menggantinya dengan seluruh hidupmu saat itu juga, Tunanganku Sayang."

Kalimat itu menghujam Sachi telak-telak karena pengucapannya yang penuh nada sindiran. Setelak senyum meremehkan yang Chanyeol beri padanya sebelum lelaki itu berlalu pergi dari acara makan malam yang bahkan belum sempat dimulai. Dia tidak suka yang namanya penolakan dan belum pernah ada satu orangpun yang bisa menolak pesona dirinya—kecuali Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja, penolakan itu membuat dia bersumpah akan berusaha lebih keras untuk mewujudkan segala ambisinya.

"Dasar Perempuan Jalang." Chanyeol berdecih saat berjalan keluar dari ruang VVIP restoran yang seharusnya jadi tempat makan malam romantis dirinya dengan sang tunangan. Makan malam apanya? Semua ini ibarat naskah drama yang biasa Sachi hapalkan sebelum benar-benar ber-akting—semuanya sudah di- _setting_ untuk memenuhi permintaan berbagai belah pihak.

Makan malam. Kepergiannya ke Jepang. Dan bahkan pertunangannya dengan aktris nomor satu di negara itu. Chanyeol tak bisa menjabarkan satu-persatu segala macam naskah hidup penuh kepalsuan yang harus ia jalani. Terlalu banyak—saking banyaknya, dia terkadang lupa apa tujuannya hidup di dunia ini. Kalau saja kejujuran adalah hak semua orang, maka Chanyeol akan bilang kalau dia lelah dengan semuanya. Pikiran dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah sekarang.

Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sesaat setelah memasuki lift dan menyandarkan kepala di dindingnya. Ini hari ke-3 dia berada di Jepang. Besok dia akan pulang ke Korea dan—

 _Chanyeollie, aku ingin sekali melihat bunga sakura mekar di Jepang! Apakah benar memang seindah yang ada di gambar?_

—matanya tanpa sengaja melihat hiasan pohon sakura yang dipajang berderet di _lobby_ restoran. Lift yang ia tumpangi berbentuk kapsul bening sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di bawah sana. Dan sialnya, barisan sakura itu adalah hal pertama yang merebut perhatiannya dari sekian banyak benda yang ada. Padahal saat memasuki restoran tadi Chanyeol sudah melihat benda yang sama, tapi kenapa kali ini seluruh fokusnya bagai dipaksa agar terpusat ke arah itu?

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja teringat padanya? Akh, sial!"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Dokter bilang itu normal—efek dari mengingat seseorang di masa lalu yang membuat separuh jiwanya hancur salah satunya adalah sakit kepala hebat yang kadang cuma bisa disembuhkan oleh berbutir-butir pil yang sudah diresepkan. Sakitnya begitu menyiksa. Chanyeol ingin segera tiba di kamar hotel, membongkar kotak obat yang selalu disediakan ibunya di dalam tas dan kalau bisa menegak habis seluruh pil yang ada supaya ia terbebas dari perasaan yang menghantamnya habis-habisan ini.

 _Chanyeollie, aku milikmu—kau boleh menciumku lagi seperti kemarin._

Pipi bersemu merah itu. Suara imut yang memanggil namanya dengan malu-malu itu. Chanyeol nyaris saja tersandung jatuh saat keluar dari lift kalau bukan karena seorang pengunjung yang kebetulan sedang menunggu liftnya berhenti dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjengkang.

 _Chanyeollie. Chanyeollie. Chanyeollie._

"Hen-tikan. Sa-kit sekali—" Chanyeol meremas rambutnya erat-erat saat didengarnya suara di dalam kepalanya itu memanggil lebih kuat. Seolah sang pemilik suara memang sengaja menghukumnya dengan cara berbisik tepat di telinganya, seolah orang itu sengaja membuat halusinasi-halusinasi yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakan mana yang hanya bayangan dan mana yang nyata. Dia terbungkuk sebelum akhirnya jatuh dengan satu kaki berlutut, membuat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitar lobi semakin tertuju padanya.

"AKHH!"

"Minggir! Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya!"

Desas-desus merebak saat seorang wanita tiba-tiba saja menyeruak kerumunan di sela rasa sakit Chanyeol yang makin menjadi. Orang-orang langsung mengenalinya. Dia Sachi, wanita yang selalu mencoba menjadi pemeran utama dalam segala hal dan sekarang perempuan itu langsung mengambil alih tubuh si lelaki jangkung lalu memapahnya meski kesulitan karena tubuh Chanyeol yang kelewat tinggi.

"Bisa apa kau tanpaku? Ck."

Chanyeol bahkan terlalu letih hanya untuk membalas sindiran wanita itu. Dia membiarkan saja dirinya dipapah keluar dari restoran dan didorong masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa perlawanan. Segala sesuatu di luar tubuhnya terasa seperti berputar, seperti ada gelombang menyesakkan yang siap menyedotnya masuk kapan saja.

"Baekhyuna, sakit sekali."—tentu saja, Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat itu tanpa sadar, tepat sebelum kesadaran yang ia agung-agungkan itu menghilang seiring dengan mobil yang mulai melaju membelah malam. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin dia mau dengan sukarela menyebutkan nama seseorang yang telah berjasa membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini?

Dia kesakitan.

Namun Park Chanyeol, ketahuilah, masa lalumu itu juga sedang berjuang menahan sakitnya di suatu tempat di luar sana.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari.

Harusnya yang dilakukan Kai hanyalah membereskan Baekhyun, mengantar lelaki itu pulang ke rumah dan tugasnya selesai. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya kemudian tetap tinggal dengan kedua kaki yang terpaku erat ke lantai dan tak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari sisi tempat tidur tempat Baekhyun meringkuk kesakitan. Harusnya dia menutup mata dan telinga rapat-rapat saat menyaksikan bagaimana lelaki itu hanya mampu melampiaskan rasa sakit melalui tangis yang bahkan tanpa bersuara sama sekali. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan airmata saja pria itu tampak seperti akan mati segera, nyaris sekarat.

"Minum obatmu." Entah sejak kapan Kai membuang embel-embel formalitas saat berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Dia bahkan tak sungkan untuk naik ke ranjang dan membantu lelaki itu untuk duduk.

"Nghh—nghh." Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pening luar biasa dan tubuhnya masih semembara tiga hari lalu. Dia tak tahu yang mana yang paling sakit—perutnya, pantatnya, atau bibirnya yang kelewat perih meski saat dipaksakan untuk minum.

"Chan—Chanyeol—" Meski masih setengah sadar, tapi Baekhyun tahu kalau yang paling sakit adalah hatinya.

"Teruslah menyebut namanya. Kau pikir dia akan peduli padamu?" gerutu Kai sambil memaksa butiran obat itu masuk ke mulut Baekhyun.

Bukan sekali dua kali Kai mendengar nama itu terus disebut oleh Baekhyun. Sering. Hampir sama seringnya dengan keinginan yang selalu saja muncul untuk segera menuntaskan segala dendam yang ia simpan. Mumpung ini adalah kesempatan yang tepat, pikirnya. Di kamar kos sempit ini hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun, dan kalaupun dia menghabisi pria itu sekarang, bisa dipastikan tak akan ada yang curiga kalau dialah pelakunya.

Di hari pertama kemarin, tangan Kai sudah sempat mendarat di leher berkeringat dan panas milik Baekhyun—mencekiknya dengan kekuatan penuh dengan harapan nyawa malang itu segera melayang pergi. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu lemah bahkan untuk terbatuk mencari udara, pria itu sudah pasrah akan nasib yang akan datang menghampiri. Dan saat satu airmata lolos dari pipi Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja tangan Kai bergetar hebat dan dilanda kebingungan. Tapi pada akhirnya, pemuda itu malah menelepon dokter dan kalang-kabut waktu diberitahu kalau kulit anus Baekhyun sobek dan perlu dijahit segera.

Di hari kedua, keinginan untuk menghabisi Baekhyun kembali muncul. Ada banyak cara yang bisa ia pilih—memberinya minum racun, menikam jantungnya dengan pisau yang ada di dapur, atau apa saja—kalau dia benar-benar ingin. Tapi Kai tetap saja kembali ke kamar kos itu meski mobil yang ia pacu sudah melaju sejauh mungkin. Dan ketika mendapati Baekhyun terjatuh di lantai di antara tempat tidur dan toilet dengan air kencing yang menggenang di sekitar kaki, setitik rasa iba itu muncul seperti nyala lilin di tengah padang gelap.

Mungkin rasa kasihan jugalah yang membuat Kai akhirnya merelakan waktunya untuk merawat Baekhyun yang terserang demam tinggi dan terus merengek kesakitan tiap kali bagian bawah tubuhnya tergesek sesuatu. Padahal menurutnya, Baekhyun tak pantas diperlakukan baik seperti ini mengingat apa yang sudah ia perbuat di masa lalu.

Baekhyun kembali tertidur setelah meminum habis obatnya. Tiga hari ini sebagian besar waktunya memang dipakai untuk tidur, merengek, mengigau dan hanya sadar saat Kai menyuapinya makan—itupun agak sulit karena kerongkongan Baekhyun hanya sanggup menelan tiga sendok dari semangkuk bubur yang Kai buat.

"Harus kuapakan kau, Byun Baekhyun?" Kai menatap hampa pada sosok yang tertidur dengan mulut separuh membuka itu. Terlalu banyak menangis membuat hidungnya tersumbat dan dia kesulitan bernafas kalau tidak melalui mulut. Pandangan mata Kai turun ke bibirnya—ada luka memanjang yang nyaris kering terukir di sana.

"Harus kuapakan kau supaya Luhan bisa menatapku sambil tersenyum dari atas sana?"

"Nghh!" Baekhyun tersentak dalam tidurnya. Ia bergerak pelan dan tanpa sengaja membuat kepalanya terkulai ke arah Kai yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur kecilnya. Nafasnya pendek-pendek dan keringat besar-besar kembali merembes di rambutnya yang sedikit berminyak.

Kai tahu, Baekhyun sangat tersiksa bahkan di dalam tidur.

Dan sejujurnya, dia teramat senang akan fakta tersebut. Chanyeol membuat pekerjaannya terasa lebih mudah sekarang. Chanyeol menyiksa Baekhyun secara langsung dan terang-terangan—seolah tak perlu merasa takut kalau lelaki mungil ini bakal mati di tangannya saat itu juga.

Tapi Kai berbeda.

Dia tahu semua tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari awal hingga sekarang. Bahkan dia juga sempat menuduh Chanyeol ikut andil dalam kematian tragis yang menimpa Luhan dan menaruh dendam pada lelaki itu. Tapi dia berubah pikiran setelah melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, Chanyeol juga korban dalam masalah ini. Alih-alih membenci, Kai akhirnya berbalik arah memihak pada lelaki yang sekarang menjadi tuan-nya itu.

Karena tujuan mereka sama—Baekhyun.

Bedanya, Kai tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun berulang kali seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Mungkin saja karena sebenarnya dia orang baik tapi keadaanlah yang membuatnya jadi kejam. Tapi nanti saat waktunya tiba, Kai hanya akan melakukannya sekali saja dan _boom_!—Baekhyun pun tinggal nama.

* * *

"Kudengar kau sakit,"

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ucapan Nyonya Park dua detik lalu itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Yang ia tahu, raut wajah dan nada bicara wanita itu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi persis seperti saat Chanyeol menyudutkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Sa-saya sudah pulih, Nyonya Park."

Tentu saja wanita itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa dibohongi dengan mudah. Wajah Baekhyun masih terlihat pucat dan luka di bibirnya masih ada—jelas saja itu bukan cara yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kata pulih seperti yang lelaki itu bilang.

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mencoba mengangguk tapi lehernya terasa kaku seperti kayu.

"Kau yakin sudah sembuh benar dan siap untuk jadwal-mu yang selanjutnya?"

Lelaki itu mengerang dalam hati. Mana mungkin dia siap kalau lubangnya saja masih perih bahkan saat dibawa duduk seperti ini? Kalaupun memang dia sudah sembuh benar, tetap saja dia akan kembali jatuh sakit setelah persetubuhan itu selesai karena Chanyeol pasti akan bermain kasar seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Ya-kin, Nyonya Park. Saya yakin—"

"Baguslah. Kai sudah menunggu di luar, dia akan mengantarmu ke apartemen Chanyeol dan menjemputmu kalau sudah selesai."

Nyonya Park tiba-tiba saja mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas dan menyodorkannya di hadapan Baekhyun. "Ambillah. Ini uang untuk membeli obat kalau seandainya Chanyeol melukaimu lagi."

 _Kalau seandainya? Nyonya, Chanyeol memang akan melukaiku lagi_!—tentu saja Baekhyun hanya bisa menjeritkan kalimat itu di dalam hati. Tapi karena wanita itu sudah cukup baik mau memberinya uang tambahan sebagai kompensasi atas luka-luka yang mungkin akan mendera tubuhnya nanti, Baekhyun akhirnya menerima amplop putih tebal itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Atau mungkin karena Baekhyun memang sangat membutuhkan uang hingga dia tak keberatan disiksa Chanyeol demi bayaran lebih? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya—terima kasih. Baiklah, Saya permisi dulu." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, membungkuk hormat dan berlalu dari sana. Tanpa dia ketahui, mata jeli Nyonya Park terus saja memperhatikan gerakannya yang lebih mirip seperti _zombie_ ketimbang manusia itu. Kedua pahanya direnggangkan saat berjalan dan langkahnya tertatih seperti bayi baru bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya—Nyonya Park melihat itu semua dari belakang.

Meski hanya sebentar, tapi matanya yang selalu bersinar tajam dan sinis itu berubah melembut, seakan tak bisa mengingkari kodratnya sebagai seorang ibu yang tak tega melihat anak manapun disakiti—meski itu bukan anaknya sendiri.

Anaknya.

Nyonya Park kembali memasang wajah sinis ketika tubuh ringkih itu menghilang di balik pintu keluar kafe. Seluruh rasa kasihan yang sempat ia taruh untuk Baekhyun sirna begitu mengingat apa yang sudah lelaki itu perbuat pada anaknya beberapa tahun lalu.

* * *

"Silahkan masuk." Kai membukakan pintu mobil dan menunggu Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya. Pantat lelaki itu masih perih, itu juga yang menyebabkan gerakannya kelewat lambat bahkan hanya untuk mendudukkan diri di jok yang empuk itu.

"Te-terima kasih, Kai—" Baekhyun mengucapkan namanya dengan suara pelan.

Saat mobilnya melaju, kecanggungan yang melingkupi mereka masih tak kunjung mereda. Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih memilih naik kendaraan umum untuk pergi ke tempat Chanyeol ketimbang menumpang mobil mewah ini, salah satu alasannya adalah karena ia ingin menghindari lelaki yang tengah mengemudi di jok depan itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak ingin menghindar setelah ingat apa yang terjadi tiga hari belakangan saat ia sakit?

Diam-diam, Kai melirik Baekhyun yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri melalui pantulan spion. Lelaki itu tampak murung sekaligus berulang kali menghembuskan nafas berat. Dan tepat sedetik sebelum Baekhyun balas meliriknya, Kai sudah kembali ke posisinya semula seolah dia tidak sedang mengamati sekecil apapun pergerakan yang lelaki itu buat.

"Eh, Kai—"

"Hm?"

"Yang kemarin itu—ma-maaf karena telah merepotkanmu."

Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sejenak dan melirik seperti apa ekspresi yang tengah Kai buat.

"Yang kemarin mana?" Kai balas bertanya dengan nada datar.

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah dan dia berharap bisa menghilang dari situ sekarang juga. Kai jelas tahu yang mana yang Baekhyun maksud. Tapi kenapa dia malah bertanya seolah-olah ingin membuat Baekhyun bertambah malu?

"Yang, ugh—yang aku pipis di celana dan kau membersihkanku di toilet." Suara Baekhyun nyaris teredam deru mesin saking pelannya. Dia tak berani melirik Kai dan memilih untuk mendorongkan tubuhnya semakin dalam di jok. Dia tentu saja tak bisa melihat sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Kai.

Baekhyun luar biasa malu kalau ingat bagaimana Kai mengangkatnya dan genangan air kencingnya sendiri, menggendong tubuhnya ke kamar mandi, melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan yang terakhir memandikannya di bawah _shower_. Waktu itu dia memang masih setengah sadar, tapi sekarang, dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan rasa malu itu langsung menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

"Oh, yang itu. Apa kau merasa malu karena aku sudah melihatmu telanjang?"

Mata Baekhyun membelalak karena Kai bisa menebak pikirannya dengan tepat.

"Jangan khawatir. Itu bukan yang pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tak pakai apapun. Ketika aku membawamu keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, itu yang pertama. Dan saat dokter menjahit anusmu, itu yang kedua. Dan yang ketiga, di kamar mandi." Kai mengucapkannya dengan santai tanpa beban sedangkan di jok belakang sana, Baekhyun nyaris mati menahan malu.

"Mungkin bakal ada yang keempat, kelima dan seterusnya—kalau kau terus-terusan pingsan setelah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun semakin merasa tak enak karena Kai menyindirnya secara halus. Kai benar. Kalau dia masih saja tak sadarkan diri setelah melakukan seks, maka yang akan direpotkan selanjutnya adalah Kai karena Chanyeol tentu saja tak bakal repot-repot membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

"Ma-af."

"Tak masalah."

Mereka tak terlibat pembicaraan apapun hingga mobil itu akhirnya tiba di parkiran apartemen Chanyeol, tempat dimana Baekhyun akan kembali dieksekusi bak seorang terpidana hukuman mati. Tangan mungilnya hendak terjulur membuka pintu tapi kalimat Kai membuat gerakannya tertunda.

"Ambil ini."

"Ini apa?"

Mata beningnya menatap benda yang Kai surukkan ke telapak tangannya.

"Permen karet. Makanlah kalau kau merasa canggung di hadapan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengamati permen karet berbungkus kertas perak itu sebentar kemudian menyimpannya di saku celana tanpa pikir panjang. "Terima kasih, Kai. Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih!"

Lelaki itu berlalu pergi diiringi oleh Kai yang menatap punggungnya dengan sorot mata sulit diartikan.

* * *

Sekembalinya dari Jepang, pikiran Chanyeol terus dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan seperti apa yang akan terjadi kalau dia melihat Baekhyun di sesi seks yang dijadwalkan hari ini. Apakah amarahnya akan kembali meledak-ledak atau malah kepalanya yang meledak karena tak kuat menahan sakit? Kemungkinan pertama tampaknya lebih baik, mengingat itulah yang ia lakukan di dua pertemuan mereka sebelumnya. Mempertahankan kemarahan dan melampiaskannya pada tubuh Baekhyun terasa lebih mudah, karena setelahnya dia akan merasa lega melihat lelaki perusak hidupnya itu ikut rusak di tangannya.

Tapi sebenarnya, tak pernah semudah itu.

"A-apa aku boleh melepas bajuku sekarang?"

Sudah lima belas menit sejak Baekhyun datang dan selama itu pula mereka belum melakukan apapun. Chanyeol hanya duduk di sofa di seberang ranjang dengan kaki bersilang dan tangan terlipat di depan dada—menatap Baekhyun dengan pikiran yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan bahasa tubuh yang tak kalah canggungnya. Matanya bergulir resah dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol dengan wajah takut. Sebenarnya ekspektasi Baekhyun saat tiba di sini adalah: Chanyeol akan menghinanya, mereka kemudian memulai penyatuan tubuh yang menyakitkan itu, lalu dia sendiri akan pingsan setelahnya—seperti biasa. Tapi Chanyeol yang diam tak melakukan apapun seperti yang terjadi sekarang membuat hatinya dihinggapi rasa waswas.

 _Mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang merencanakan sesuatu tanpa kuketahui._

Karena itulah Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk memulainya—lebih cepat dimulai maka akan lebih cepat diakhiri, begitulah pikirnya. Tapi ekspresi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sadar kalau dia terdengar seperti seorang jalang sungguhan sekarang, berharap segera disentuh oleh para pelanggan yang akan memandikannya dengan lembaran-lembaran uang.

Bodoh.

Chanyeol sudah mendengarnya dari Mama Park—tentang Baekhyun yang sakit selama ia berada di Jepang dan anusnya yang robek hingga perlu dijahit. Dia juga sudah diperingatkan untuk mengurangi tindakan brutal saat mereka bersetubuh—karena sebenci-bencinya dia pada Baekhyun, dia masih membutuhkan lelaki itu agar tujuan awal mereka tercapai.

Namun saat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberi kelonggaran untuk Baekhyun hari ini, kenapa lelaki itu malah menawarkan diri untuk melepas bajunya tanpa disuruh? Bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun kabur saja karena dia sudah tahu sepanjang prosesnya akan sangat menyakitkan dan kemungkinan Chanyeol akan melukai dirinya sungguh besar?

Atau jangan-jangan Chanyeol sudah berubah jadi bipolar sekarang? Dia tak terusik sedikitpun waktu melihat bagaimana Baekhyun meraung kesakitan dibawahnya tapi kenapa bekas luka samar yang tercetak di bibir merah muda itu malah membuatnya terganggu?

Chanyeol tak tahu jawabannya. Yang ia tahu, luka itu dia yang buat. Lelaki itu merasakan kepalanya kembali dikerubungi rasa pening yang menyengat secara tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol? Apakah aku bisa melepas bajuku sekarang?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengulangi pertanyaannya karena Chanyeol yang tampak sibuk memijati pelipisnya sendiri.

"Lupakan saja. Aku sedang tak berniat menyentuhmu hari ini. Pulanglah."

Mengejutkan. Baekhyun pikir dia akan mendapat caci-maki sebagai jawaban, tapi Chanyeol malah menarik diri dan bahkan pergi keluar dari kamar.

Baekhyun masih terduduk di tempatnya tanpa bergeser sedikitpun.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Sedikit aneh karena Chanyeol tak melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan padahal Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan hati dan telinganya akan semua itu. Tapi Baekhyun tak terlarut akan perubahan Chanyeol, tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau Nyonya Park tahu hari ini mereka tidak melakukan seks sesuai kontrak? Wanita itu pasti akan marah besar dan Baekhyun tak mau mengambil resiko.

"Aku akan menunggu Chanyeol di sini."

Baekhyun dengan dungunya memilih untuk tetap tinggal, menunggu Chanyeol masuk lagi meski entah kapan dan meminta lelaki itu untuk menyentuhnya.

Kau bodoh atau bagaimana sebenarnya, Byun?

Si Byun itu termenung sebentar dan teringat akan permen yang Kai beri tadi. Kebetulan mulutnya terasa sedikit kering, mungkin dengan mengunyah benda itu bisa membuat Baekhyun sedikit rileks. Ia kemudian menarik permen itu keluar dari saku, membuka bungkusnya dan langsung mengunyahnya begitu saja. Rasa stroberi, lumayan juga—pikir Baekhyun.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Park Chanyeol tak kunjung kembali ke kamar seiring dengan permen karet yang Baekhyun kunyah sudah kehilangan rasa manisnya. Lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membuang benda itu dan menyusul Chanyeol keluar.

"Chanyeol?" Suara kecil Baekhyun menggema di ruang tamu yang luas itu. Tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Baekhyun bergumam sambil berjingkat menyusuri ruangan. "Chanyeol? Ugh, kepalaku!"

Kepalanya pening tiba-tiba dan rasa panas tahu-tahu menjalar di tubuhnya bagai kertas yang tersulut api. Begitu mendadak—Baekhyun bahkan tak sempat menyadari sejak kapan pandangannya mulai berpendar dan tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung.

Kepalanya nyaris pecah karena ponselnya juga ikut-ikutan berbunyi dengan dering yang memekakkan telinga. Baekhyun berjuang untuk tetap berdiri tegak sambil merogoh ponselnya yang ada di saku belakang celana. Dia kesulitan membaca nomor yang tertera jelas di layar karena matanya yang mulai berkabut. Jari lentiknya juga sedikit gemetaran saat menekan opsi hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"Ha-halo?"

 _"Kau sudah menyiapkan uangnya?"_

"Su-sudah—" Pikiran Baekhyun mulai tak fokus, tapi dia mencoba konsentrasi mendengarkan tiap kalimat yang orang di seberang sana ucapkan.

 _"Baguslah. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."_

Dada Baekhyun berdebar kencang sekali. Entah karena tubuhnya yang menggeliat kepanasan atau karena orang itu bilang dia punya kabar baik. Atau mungkin juga karena sebuah sensasi asing yang ikut-ikutan menyerang seluruh saraf sensitif yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Ka-kabar apa—" Baekhyun mulai terengah.

Beberapa tempat di tubuhnya terasa gatal, namun bukan jenis gatal yang bisa dihilangkan dengan cara menggaruknya.

 _"Tentang Sehun—"_

"Se-Sehun?" Darahnya terpompa gila-gilaan seiring dengan nama itu yang ditangkap cepat oleh pendengarannya.

 _"Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantumu untuk—"_

Baekhyun kehilangan fokus dan kesulitan mengikuti arah pembicaraan. Kepalanya kini dipenuhi oleh Sehun dan rasa aneh yang membuat selangkangannya tiba-tiba mengeras. Keringat mulai bercucuran dan kedua kakinya mendadak lemas. Baekhyun terduduk di lantai tapi untungnya dia masih bisa menggenggam ponsel itu dengan sisa tenaga.

 _"—kirimkan uang itu segera dan akan kuberitahu bagaimana rencana selanjutnya padamu. Seratus juta won sebagai uang muka, tidak boleh kurang—"_

"Ba-baikhh."

 _"Kuberitahu kau, ini sungguh berisiko. Kemungkinan mereka akan minta tiga ratus juta untuk sisanya—bisa lebih bisa kurang, pokoknya kau siapkan saja dananya."_

Baekhyun tenggelam oleh perpaduan yang menyiksa antara rasa panas, gatal dan gairah yang mencapai ubun-ubun.

 _"Tentunya tiga ratus juta bukan hal yang sulit, bukan?"_

Baekhyun mulai kesulitan bernafas.

 _"Mengingat betapa inginnya kau melihat Sehun keluar dari penjara meski aku tak yakin apa yang bakal ia perbuat padamu selanjutnya."_

Lelaki mungil itu sampai pada ambang toleransinya. Ponsel itu terjatuh ke lantai dan dia mencoba berbaring di lantai yang keras untuk meredakan panas yang seolah membakar setiap jengkal kulitnya.

"Sehun, _huh_?"

Mata Baekhyun sudah terlalu berkabut untuk menyadari ada tubuh tinggi yang berdiri menjulang di atasnya entah sejak kapan. Meski tak bisa melihat wajah itu dengan jelas, Baekhyun tahu dia adalah Chanyeol dari suaranya yang berat dan dalam.

"Chanh—panas seka-li—tolong…" Baekhyun menggeliat-geliat dan mulai menarik ujung kaosnya ke atas. Sia-sia karena jari-jemarinya bahkan tak punya energi yang tersisa.

"Hnghh—ga-tal—"

"Jadi kau masih terus berhubungan dengan lelaki itu?" Chanyeol merasakan salah satu sudut paling gelap dan tak tersentuh di hatinya terasa dihujam oleh tombak.

"I-nih gatall sekali—" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun sibuk menggeliat seperti cacing di bawah kaki Chanyeol.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun kupikir semuanya sudah usai. Dan sekarang kau kembali menyebut-nyebut nama bajingan itu di depanku? Berani-beraninya kau, Byun Baekhyun!" Rahang Chanyeol beradu dan putih matanya perlahan dijalari semburat merah. Emosi yang ia tahan-tahan seharian ini tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Bangun kau!"

"Akhh!"

Chanyeol mencengkeram seluruh rambut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang besar dan menyeret pria kecil itu tanpa ampun. Tubuhnya membentur lantai berulang kali. Dia meronta dan mencoba berteriak tapi tenaga Chanyeol sama sekali bukan tandingannya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi tapi ternyata kau lebih suka dihajar! Baik, akan kutunjukkan padamu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk seorang pengkhianat!" Cengkeraman Chanyeol terasa lebih kuat dan menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut Baekhyun berguguran di lantai yang mereka lewati.

"Chanhh—sa-sakitt—"

Baekhyun mungkin sudah gila.

Panas dan gatal di tubuhnya terasa semakin menyiksa dengan tambahan rasa sakit akibat jambakan di rambut dan geraman maskulin penuh amarah yang Chanyeol lakukan. Celananya yang makin menyempit adalah bagian terburuk—bukan pipinya yang ditampar dua kali atau badannya yang didorong dengan kasar di atas ranjang. Tampaknya kekerasan yang ia alami membuat dirinya semakin terangsang.

Baekhyun kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang tak bisa lagi mengendalikan amarah.

"Bersiaplah—" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menjejak-jejakkan kaki secara acak dengan mata dipenuhi bara api.

"—aku akan merobek semua lubang yang kau punya hingga dokter manapun tak bisa menjahitnya kembali."


	4. Chapter 4

**COME, BREAK ME DOWN**

* * *

"Luhan!"

Kai tersentak kaget sesaat setelah bayangan itu menghilang. Matanya bergulir kesana-kemari mencari sisa keberadaan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu, tapi sia-sia—eksistensinya ikut lenyap seiring dengan berakhirnya mimpi Kai.

Lelaki itu masih berada di dalam mobil, di parkiran apartemen Chanyeol dan tanpa sengaja tertidur dengan kepala bertumpu pada kemudi.

"Luhan—" Setitik airmata yang meluncur turun itu dihapusnya dengan cepat. "—kenapa kau meninggalkanku bahkan dalam mimpi?"

Tadi dia melihat Luhan—dalam mimpi. Lelaki itu menunjukkan wajah murung dan terlihat seperti mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Kai tidak bisa mendengar karena ada pembatas tak kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka. Tapi Kai sangat-sangat yakin kalau gerakan bibir Luhan mengisyaratkan sebuah nama—Baekhyun. Lalu lelaki itu ikut lenyap bersama desau angin yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau selalu datang padaku dengan wajah murung seperti tadi, Lu?" Airmata yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun kembali turun tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Apa kau ingin aku segera membalaskan dendam kita pada Baekhyun? Itukah maksudmu, Lu?" Kai meremas dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Luhan adalah kelemahannya. Apapun yang menyangkut Luhan, maka itu akan menyangkut dirinya juga. Tak ada yang paham bagaimana patah hatinya Kai saat melihat tubuh itu terbaring kaku dengan keadaan mengenaskan—mereka bilang Luhan-nya terjun dari lantai 12 Empress Hospital dan langsung meninggal di tempat.

Itu yang mereka bilang.

Tapi faktanya berkata lain. Luhan dibunuh.

"Luhan, bersabarlah." Mata Kai yang tadinya sendu penuh luka kini berubah menjadi setajam pedang. "Aku sudah membereskan Sehun dan sebentar lagi aku akan membereskan Baekhyun juga. Ini janjiku padamu." Dia meremas kemudi kuat-kuat. Sekuat tekadnya untuk segera mengirim Baekhyun ke neraka untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada Luhan-nya.

Kai sudah hampir menghidupkan mesin mobil dan pergi dari sana ketika dering ponsel itu membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Dari Chanyeol.

"Tuan Muda—"

" _Kkai—Kaii_ —"

Kai serta-merta berada dalam kondisi siaga penuh. Suara Chanyeol barusan jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Nafasnya terengah dan tuan-nya itu terus saja memanggil-manggil namanya.

" _Kaii! Da-datangla kemari—to-tolong aku_ —"

Ribuan pikiran buruk langsung menghantui Kai saat ia berlari bak orang kesetanan dari parkiran menuju apartemen Chanyeol yang terletak di lantai 4. Satu-satunya orang yang bersama Chanyeol saat ini adalah Baekhyun dan kalau terjadi apa-apa pada lelaki itu, pasti Baekhyunlah pelakunya!

Hal pertama yang Kai lakukan setelah tiba di apartemen Chanyeol adalah menerjang pintu kamar pribadi milik tuan-nya dan bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk. Namun, pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuat ia menelan kecurigaannya bulat-bulat.

"Kaii—" Chanyeol ada di sana—duduk memeluk lutut di lantai dengan airmata dimana-mana. "—a-ku me-menyakiti dia—Baek-hyun—"

Mata Kai langsung beralih pada seseorang yang ada di ranjang. Baekhyun—tak ada satu pakaianpun yang melekat di badannya—tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kai melebarkan mata. Tubuh polos yang penuh lebam itu meliuk-liuk hingga membuat seprei satin biru yang ada di bawahnya acak-acakan. Erangan lemah terputus-putus terdengar dari bibirnya dan saat lelaki itu memiringkan kepala ke arah yang berlawanan, Kai bisa melihat darah yang mengalir di wajahnya—entah dari pelipis, pipi atau hidung, Kai tidak terlalu yakin.

"Kai—Baekhyun—Baekhyun…" Chanyeol terisak dengan kedua pundak naik-turun. Sesekali kepalan tangannya dia pukulkan ke kepalanya sendiri, seolah sedang mencoba mengenyahkan kesakitan luar biasa yang menyerangn

"Tuan Muda—" Kai segera menguasai diri dari keterkejutan dan langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih terus sesunggukan di pojok kamar. Tangannya menyambar botol obat yang selalu tersedia di dalam laci dekat ranjang, mengambil tiga isinya lalu menyodorkan benda itu pada Chanyeol. Tak lupa juga menuangkan segelas air dari teko bening yang ada di atas meja.

Kai sudah sering melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Ini jugalah yang membuat dia diam-diam kasihan dan menaruh simpati atas patah hati mendalam yang tuan-nya alami. Mereka sama-sama patah hati karena orang yang sama, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan obatnya dengan susah-payah. Tangannya yang gemetar hampir saja membuat gelas yang ia pegang terjatuh, tapi Kai dengan sigap mencegah semua itu terjadi.

"Ba-bawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini…" bisiknya lemah.

Kai terenyuh melihat bagaimana airmata itu mengalir di wajah lelaki yang biasanya dingin dan terkesan kuat itu. Kalau Chanyeol sedang begini, yang tersisa di dirinya hanyalah kelemahan dan nestapa.

Ya. Begitulah hebatnya seorang Byun Baekhyun yang bisa membuat Park Chanyeol hancur tak bersisa.

"… a-aku tak mau menyakitinya lebih dari ini—"

Chanyeol meremas bahu Kai berusaha meminta pertolongan.

"Tapi Tuan—Anda masih—"

"Aku tak apa-apa! Aku bisa mengatasi ini, Kai. Cepatlah, bawa dia pergi—"

Kai enggan, kalau boleh jujur. Kebenciannya pada Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi setelah melihat Chanyeol yang beberapa minggu belakangan meminum obat anti depresi atau segala macam pil lain dengan tempo lebih sering dari biasa. Kai juga tak habis pikir dengan keputusan Nyonya Park yang memilih Baekhyun untuk mengandung anak Chanyeol dari sekian juta wanita di luar sana yang mau melakukannya dengan sukarela. Apakah wanita itu memang berniat menyiksa putranya sendiri?

Tapi, bisakah Kai menolak kalau Chanyeol sudah memintanya dengan suara penuh pengharapan seperti ini?

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Kai beranjak dari sisi Chanyeol dan bergerak menuju ranjang. Baekhyun masih menggeliat tak teratur. Wajahnya memerah—percampuran antara rona di kulitnya dan darah yang membuat warnanya semakin membara. Seluruh pori-porinya seperti berlomba mengeluarkan keringat dan di bawah sana—dia menegang sempurna.

"Astaga—"

Kai tahu, dia ikut andil dalam hal ini.

Lelaki itu bekerja tanpa suara—membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan seprei yang ia tarik paksa lalu membopongnya keluar kamar. Dia sempat bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. "Bawa dia pergi, kumohon."

Kai menurut saja.

Dalam gendongannya, Baekhyun masih terus meronta karena dorongan birahi itu tak kunjung terpuaskan. Yang lebih parah adalah ketika mereka kembali berada di parkiran—persis setelah Kai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di jok belakang.

"Chanhh—" Lelaki itu mendesah dengan tangan yang menarik bagian depan baju Kai dengan tenaga semampunya. Kai yang tak menduga Baekhyun akan menariknya langsung saja kehilangan keseimbangan—tubuhnya menimpa Baekhyun yang langsung merintih karena kulitnya yang sudah sangat sensitif akan sentuhan sekecil apapun.

"Chanhh—sa-kit—"

Kai tahu, itu menyakitkan. Bukan hanya sakit karena gairah, tapi karena apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada tubuhnya. Setidaknya Kai sedikit lega karena darah yang ada di wajah Baekhyun berasal dari hidungnya yang mimisan—bukan karena luka atau apa. Dengan punggung tangan, Kai berusaha menyeka darah yang bercampur airmata itu dan dia bisa melihat lebam biru di dekat hidung Baekhyun—mungkin karena tadi Chanyeol meninjunya.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku menyuruhmu memakan permen perangsang itu bukan untuk menyakitimu seperti ini! Aku hanya ingin membantumu agar bisa melakukan seks dengan Chanyeol tanpa perlu merasa tersiksa. Kenapa kebodohanmu itu membuatku merasa bersalah, hah?"

"Nghhh—Chanyeolhh—"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak menaruh perhatian sedikitpun pada Kai yang berbicara tepat di depan mukanya karena yang ada di pikiran kacaunya yang dipengaruhi perangsang itu hanyalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol dan Chanyeol Park. Konsentrasinya sudah sepenuhnya buyar. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

"Harus kuapakan kau, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi. Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, lelaki yang tengah terangsang berat itu memutar balik keadaan—memaksa Kai agar duduk kemudian dia sendiri berpindah tempat dan menduduki paha Kai. Matanya sayu—wajah yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol, itulah yang ia pikir.

"Nghhh—Chanhh—"

"Baekhyun! Hen-hentikan!" Yang jelas Kai terkejut karena Baekhyun menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Tubuh basah oleh keringat dan entah sejak kapan kembali bugil karena selimutnya tercampak ke bawah itu bergerak tak teratur di pangkuan Kai.

"Baekhyun! Argh!" Kai menggeram tertahan saat gerakan acak Baekhyun tepat menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Hgnhh—Chanhhyeolh—"

Kai memalingkan wajah ketika Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah agresif kini berusaha mencium bibirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya bergerak menopang pinggang Baekhyun agar lelaki itu tidak terjatuh saat melancarkan aksinya. Tapi Kai memegangi tubuh lelaki itu dengan lembut, tentu saja. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak menambah lebam-lebam yang memang sudah terukir disana.

"Baekhyun, kuperingatkan kau—hentikan ini sekarang juga!"

"Mmhhh—nghhhh." Baekhyun sibuk menggesek-gesekkan penisnya sendiri ke milik Kai yang masih memakai celana. Sedikit ngilu karena kulit telanjangnya yang super sensitif bergesekan dengan jins yang Kai kenakan, tapi Baekhyun tak sempat memikirkan apapun selain ingin lepas dari rasa menyiksa ini.

Bohong kalau Kai tidak merasakan apapun.

Kulit Baekhyun benar-benar panas, tapi panas yang berbeda dengan demam. Meski memar tercetak dimana-mana, ujung jemari Kai masih bisa merasakan betapa lembut dan halusnya kulit itu saat mereka bersentuhan.

Kai ikut terbakar tapi dia tidak mencoba menyentuh Baekhyun di tempat-tempat yang bisa menyulut kobaran gairahnya sendiri.

Gerakan menggesek Baekhyun semakin liar. Tak hanya bagian selangkangan, ia juga menggesekkan dadanya ke tubuh Kai seolah ingin memuaskan seluruh tempat sensitifnya. Kai mengalah dan membiarkan lelaki itu meraih apa yang ia inginkan—orgasme. Cairan bening yang hangat mengalir semakin deras dari ujung kelamin Baekhyun, membasahi sedikit baju yang Kai kenakan.

"Akhhh! Nghhhh! Chanyeolll!" Baekhyun melolong saat spermanya menyembur kemana-mana. Ke selangkangan Kai, ke baju lelaki itu, dan ke kulit perutnya sendiri. Lelaki itu mengejang beberapa kali dengan kepala terdongak tinggi—perasaan nikmat itu hanya dia yang bisa mengerti.

Sesaat setelah siksa orgasme itu berakhir, yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh lemas yang langsung lunglai ke pelukan Kai. Matanya terpejam rapat, seperti tak ada kejadian apapun yang baru terjadi. Nafasnya berangsur teratur dan dia terlihat mulai larut dalam tidurnya.

"Kau sudah merasa lega?" Kai masih dalam posisi duduk memeluk Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepala di lehernya. Tentu saja tak ada jawaban—Baekhyun sudah terlalu mengantuk untuk mengetahui dirinya dipindahkan dari pangkuan Kai dan kembali dibaringkan di atas jok. Selimut itu juga kembali dipasangkan di tubuh bugilnya—Kai sempat bergidik melihat bekas pukulan yang tersisa di perut, dada, paha, pinggul dan punggung pria itu. Bekas pukulan yang menjadi saksi betapa kejamnya Chanyeol kalau kesakitan masa lalu itu sudah merasukinya.

"Tidurlah—" Kai menyeka keringat yang mengucur di sela rambut Baekhyun. "—selagi kau masih bisa. Sebelum aku membuatmu tidur untuk selamanya."

Mungkin gairah Baekhyun terlanjur menular—Kai merasakan selangkangannya sedikit nyeri karena sesuatu yang menegang sempurna tapi masih terperangkap di balik celana. Senyum separuh itu tiba-tiba saja muncul seiring dengan Kai yang mengelus rahang Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. Dia mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibir.

Kai merasa dirinya adalah pendosa terburuk sekarang. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Luhan katakan kalau tahu dia mencium musuh yang harusnya dia habisi saat ini juga. Luhan pasti akan kecewa. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak jika bibir merah yang tadi terus mendesah-desah itu kini terhidang dengan pasrah di depan mata?

"Ayo kita lanjutkan di tempatku saja."

* * *

"Makanlah."

Baekhyun menatap sup panas yang terlihat lezat lengkap bersama semangkuk nasi di hadapannya itu dengan laparnya. Ini sudah lewat pukul sebelas malam—dia akhirnya terbangun setelah tidur selama berjam-jam dan menghabiskan setidaknya tiga puluh menit untuk menyadari betapa terkejutnya dia karena berada di tempat asing begitu membuka mata. Terlebih lagi _sweater_ kebesaran yang ia pakai—tak ada pakaian dalam sama sekali tapi untungnya benda itu masih cukup panjang untuk menutupi pantat.

Dia ada di rumah Kai. Dan lelaki itu tengah memandanginya dengan tajam dari seberang meja.

"Be-benarkah aku boleh memakannya?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Kai tak habis pikir. Baekhyun itu sebenarnya terlalu lugu atau bodoh? Dia tidak curiga sama sekali saat Kai memberinya permen karet yang mengandung perangsang dosis tinggi. Bagaimana kalau Kai ternyata menaruh racun ke dalam sup yang tengah ia santap dengan lahap itu? Apakah lelaki itu akan tetap memakannya tanpa ragu sedikitpun?

Untungnya Kai tidak memasukkan apapun ke sup Baekhyun dan sejujurnya ia sedikit iba karena sejak tadi perut pria itu terus saja berteriak lapar.

"Apakah enak?"

"E-enak sekali." Bisiknya pelan.

Deg.

Perasaan itu mendadak muncul ke permukaan. Luhan dulu selalu memuji masakannya begitu enak dengan mulut yang menggembung dipenuhi makanan. Seperti _dejavu_. Meski Baekhyun hanya mengatakannya sambil tersenyum tipis—tapi sensasinya nyaris sama. Kai mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

"Aku mau merokok sebentar di luar. Makanlah yang banyak, oke?"

Kai tidak tahan lagi. Perasaan itu begitu kuat dan membuatnya harus mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk menyakiti Baekhyun—atau mungkin, menciumnya lagi seperti tadi siang. Kedua keinginan yang bertolak belakang itu masing-masing ingin mencoba mendominasi—Kai memilih untuk menarik diri dan menjaga jarak dengan pria kecil yang sedang menikmati makanannya di dapur itu.

Menghisap sebatang rokok sambil ditemani angin malam mungkin bisa membantu untuk meredakan kekacauan di otaknya.

"Chan—Tuan Muda?"

Kai baru saja akan mengeluarkan bungkus rokok saat ia menangkap sosok tinggi yang bersandar di dinding luar rumah kecil sederhana yang ia beli dari hasil bekerja mati-matian itu. Chanyeol ada di sana—wajahnya tak kalah kusut dengan pikiran kacaunya saat ini. Kai langsung saja melangkah mendekat dan memberikan sebuah bungkukan penuh hormat.

"Aku sudah bilang berulang kali tidak usah memanggilku Tuan Muda atau membungkuk seperti orang sinting seperti itu—Chanyeol—apakah mengucapkan namaku begitu sulit buatmu?"

"Tapi—"

"Panggil aku Tuan maka kau akan kupecat saat itu juga."

Terkadang, Kai masih sulit memahami Park Chanyeol itu orang macam apa sebenarnya. Dia begitu kejam—setidaknya dalam berbisnis dengan musuh-musuh yang berniat menghancurkan perusahaan yang ia miliki kapan saja. Atau dalam kasusnya dengan Baekhyun—dia tak punya belas kasihan sama sekali. Tapi dia sosok yang begitu rapuh dan menyimpan luka mendalam tanpa orang-orang ketahui. Dia tahu Chanyeol sangat ingin melihat Byun Baekhyun hancur sehancur-hancurnya—tapi lihatlah yang terjadi sekarang? Niatnya bahkan belum mencapai seperempat jalan tapi Kai nyaris bisa melihat kegagalan disana.

Bukan Baekhyun yang hancur, tapi Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia—baik-baik saja?"

Yang Chanyeol maksud adalah Baekhyun, tentu saja. Untuk apa dia datang ke tempat Kai tengah malam begini kalau bukan karena ingin mengetahui keadaan sang mantan? Tadi Kai hanya mengirim pesan tapi dia tak menduga sama sekali kalau Chanyeol akan benar-benar datang.

 _Apa kau masih mencintainya?—_ Kai membatin. _Setelah ia mengkhianatimu, kau mengalami kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawamu, kau berjuang untuk pulih selama bertahun-tahun kemudian dan bahkan bertekad untuk melihatnya menderita—kau masih juga mencintainya?_

"Dia baik. Dia baru bangun tidur dan sedang makan malam sekarang." Tentu saja Kai tidak cukup gila untuk membeberkan apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil di parkiran tadi siang.

"Luka-lukanya?"

"Hanya lebam—tak ada yang sampai perlu dijahit." Kai terkekeh dan Chanyeol ikut-ikutan tersenyum simpul mendengar sindiran halus itu. "Aku merepotkanmu lagi."

"Tak masalah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Lumayanlah. Hanya saja, kupikir aku akan berkonsultasi pada Dokter Kim karena obatnya mulai kehilangan efek, tidak seperti di awal-awal. Mungkin aku akan minta dosisnya ditambah saja"

Kai menatap tuan-nya dengan mata iba. Sampai kapan Chanyeol akan terus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan hanya untuk membebaskannya sementara dari terror masa lalu yang nyatanya kembali hadir di depan matanya saat ini?

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku pulang saja. Aku titip Baekhyun padamu malam ini."

"Chanyeol—"

Kai menangkap bahu pemuda itu sebelum ia berbalik pergi. "—mau menginap di rumahku?"

* * *

Chanyeol ingin sekali melontarkan segala macam jenis cacian. Ia juga ingin sekali menghina pria itu dan bahkan memukulinya sampai dia kehilangan nyawa. Chanyeol sangat ingin melihat airmata jatuh tanpa henti dari kedua mata bening yang dulu selalu memandangnya penuh cinta itu. Ingin dia menghiba maaf sampai nafasnya terputus. Chanyeol ingin sekali melihat Baekhyun tersiksa lahir batin.

Tapi kenapa—melihat tubuh kurus itu dari belakang seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang malah membuatnya sangat ingin untuk menghambur dan memeluknya dengan erat? Lelaki mungil itu sedang asyik mencuci piring dan tak menyadari ada sepasang mata sendu yang tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Pandangannya turun ke paha Baekhyun bagian belakang. Ada memar kebiruan di beberapa tempat yang Chanyeol sendiri lupa bagaimana caranya dia menciptakan bekas-bekas itu di sana. Tadi dia murka luar biasa dan tak ingin mengingat sama sekali apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada tubuh Baekhyun. Menjambaknya, meninju hidungnya, menampar pipinya, memukuli tubuhnya di beberapa tempat—Chanyeol bergidik ngeri saat bayangan itu menyelinap di benaknya.

Gara-gara Sehun. Dulu dan sekarang, semua masalahnya terletak pada Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang berulang-kali untuk menetralkan emosinya yang sering tidak stabil.

Baekhyun berbalik karena tugasnya telah selesai dan lelaki itu langsung saja merosot jatuh ke lantai begitu melihat Chanyeol berdiri persis empat meter di belakangnya. Ia sama sekali tak menduga lelaki itu bisa ada di sini sekarang. Nafasnya memburu dan terasa sesak—ia mencengkeram meja konter di belakangnya untuk mencari perlindungan.

"Cha-Chanyeol—"

Chanyeol melihat itu semua. Bagaimana Baekhyun menatapnya seperti sedang menatap monster, bagaimana Baekhyun beringsut perlahan ke lantai di sudut dapur untuk menjaga agar jarak mereka tetap jauh, dan juga bagaimana Baekhyun nyaris tersedak isakannya sendiri ketika melihat Chanyeol perlahan mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Ja-jangan pukul lagi, ku-kumohon!"

Dada Chanyeol sakit bukan main saat melihat lelaki yang dulu selalu dilindunginya itu kini membentuk gestur defensif—menutupi kepalanya dengan tangan dan mendorong tubuhnya semakin jauh ke sudut.

Baekhyun ketakutan.

Dia selalu takut pada Chanyeol—tapi kali ini ketakutannya sudah mencapai puncak. Sejak tersadar tadi, dia terus memikirkan apa yang dialaminya di apartemen pria itu. Ingatannya samar, tapi ia tahu Chanyeol kembali melampiaskan amarah padanya. Baekhyun selalu mencoba siap menerima itu semua, tapi tetap saja pukulan-pukulan itu membuatnya kesakitan.

"Sa-sakit! Jangan pukul lagi!" Baekhyun merengek minta belas kasihan saat menyadari ujung sepatu Chanyeol persis berada di dekat kakinya. "Am-ampun! Aku minta ampun, Park Chanyeol!"

Park Chanyeol, bukankah kau ingin melihat dia memelas sedikit ampunan darimu? Sekarang saat dia benar-benar melakukannya, apa kau telah merasa puas?

"Baekhyuna—" Chanyeol mengucapkan nama itu dengan suara sepelan angin. Hatinya sakit. Kepalanya juga mulai berdenyut tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan.

"Ka-kau boleh meniduriku sesukamu. Ta-tapi jangan pukul—"

Kemana seluruh dendam itu pergi, Park Chanyeol? Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Melihat Baekhyun ketakutan dan hancur—harusnya kau buang jauh-jauh rasa iba itu seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu, berdirilah."

Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi kepalanya, perlahan mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian hati pria itu bagai tersayat ketika menyadari bagaimana wajah Baekhyun telah dibasahi airmata dan jangan lupakan hidungnya yang membiru oleh lebam.

"Berdirilah, Baekhyun. Aku janji tak akan memukulmu."

Chanyeol tampak begitu meyakinkan, bahkan sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk membantu Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Tapi si mungil itu masih saja diliputi kengerian—tangannya gemetar dan berkeringat saat meraih tangan Chanyeol yang juga ikut bergetar.

"Lepas pakaianmu. Biarkan aku melihatnya."

"Apa… Apa kita akan melakukannya di sini?" Suara Baekhyun sehalus kapas saat menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sedih. "Se-sekarang?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Cepat buka pakaianmu!"

Baekhyun tercekat dan melepas satu-satunya kain yang membalut tubuhnya, sweater _abu-abu_ kebesaran milik Kai. Dia pikir Chanyeol akan menyetubuhinya di sini, di meja konter. Jadi dia langsung berinisiatif untuk membalikkan tubuh, berpegangan pada tepi meja dan sedikit menungging sambil merenggangkan kedua paha lebar-lebar.

Dalam hati pria itu terus membisikkan kalimat-kalimat sugesti tentang _ini tidak akan menyakitkan, ini akan selesai dengan cepat_ —dan semacamnya. Dia juga menanti Chanyeol memasukinya dengan dada berdebar-debar dan sisa isakan yang sesekali muncul. Kalau sudah selesai, dia berniat pulang ke tempat kos, beristirahat dan besoknya bakal mengurus sesuatu yang penting yang berkaitan dengan Sehun.

Tapi sudah tiga menit berlalu, Chanyeol tak kunjung menyentuhnya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri sedikit menoleh dan yang ia dapati adalah Park Chanyeol yang tengah memandangi tubuhnya dengan nanar.

"A-ada apa?" Baekhyun takut sekali kalau-kalau tubuhnya kotor dan Chanyeol enggan menyentuhnya karena itu. Tadi ia terbangun dalam keadaan bersih—sepertinya Kai yang membersihkan tubuhnya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang terus terpaku ke bagian belakangnya, Baekhyun berasumsi kalau ada sesuatu yang salah di sana.

"Berbalik, Byun."

"Eh?"

Baekhyun menuruti ucapan lelaki itu, berbalik meski wajahnya tampak enggan. Kedua tangannya secara otomatis bergerak ke bagian selangkangan dan menutupi tempat itu meski sia-sia karena Chanyeol sudah melihat setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Pandangan mata Chanyeol menyusuri bingkai wajah, leher, dada, perut dan paha Baekhyun tanpa luput satu tempat pun. Tak hanya kepalanya, hatinya juga terasa sakit saat melihat lebih banyak memar di sana, meski di bagian belakang juga tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Bekas jahitan itu masih belum kering—tak bisakah kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau tadi siang kau tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan benar-benar membobol Baekhyun tanpa ampun, Park?

"Aku sudah bilang kau akan menyesal menyutujui perjanjian ini dengan ibuku. Kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala, Baekhyuna?"

Suara ini. Ekspresi wajah ini. Tatapan mata ini. Caranya menyebut nama Baekhyun.

 _Apakah kau Chanyeolku yang dulu?_

"Beritahu padaku alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau mau melakukan ini. Apa benar hanya karena uang?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya berulang kali.

"Aku memang sedang butuh uang dan Nyonya Park bi-bilang kau harus mendapat keturunan. Karena itulah—"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang itu? Dengar, aku bisa meniduri wanita manapun yang kumau. Kenapa harus kau?" sergah Chanyeol cepat. "Apakah kepala bodohmu itu tak bisa memikirkan ada sesuatu yang salah di sini?"

Baekhyun mengkerut.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu Nyonya Park menyuruhku bukan hanya karena beliau tahu aku bisa hamil dan beliau juga ingin aku mengandung bayimu. Aku tahu—beliau ingin aku bertanggung-jawab…"

Baekhyun menunduk dan membiarkan airmatanya jatuh ke lantai. "… atas apa yang terjadi 7 tahun lalu."

Rasanya sebuah palu raksasa menghantam kepala Park Chanyeol saat itu juga.

"Dan aku ada di sini sekarang untuk bertanggung-jawab, Park Chanyeol. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kalian minta, apa saja—asal itu bisa menebus kesalahan yang kubuat."

Baekhyun menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Aku akan mempertanggung-jawabkan semuanya, aku bersumpah. Dan tentang uang bayaran itu—aku akan menggunakan semuanya juga untuk menebus kesalahanku pada seseorang."

Chanyeol tahu dari dulu kalau Baekhyun adalah sosok yang memegang teguh janjinya—jauh sebelum hari pengkhianatan itu tiba. Dan sorot mata yang Baekhyun pancarkan saat ini sama sekali tak mengisyaratkan kebohongan.

"Karena aku sudah letih menanggung semuanya sendirian, Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang, aku ingin meminta maaf pada Luhan dan kembali menjadi sahabat yang baik untuknya—"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"—aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin Sehun bahagia. Aku ingin kalian semua bahagia. Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang kenapa aku melakukan ini?"

Sehun. Mendengar nama itu membuat emosi Chanyeol mulai terusik.

"Setelah semua urusanku di sini selesai, aku akan pergi. Jauh—ke tempat di mana tak seorangpun memandangku penuh kebencian seperti yang kudapatkan sekarang." Meski Baekhyun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, tapi airmata yang terus berjatuhan sudah cukup jelas untuk menggambarkan kesakitan yang ia rasakan jauh di dalam hati.

"Tempat dimana aku bisa bertemu putriku—"

"Ma-maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas apa sebenarnya maksudmu, Byun Baekhyun! Apakah yang kau maksud anak itu? Dimana dia sekarang?!"

Chanyeol mencengkram kedua sisi bahu telanjang Baekhyun dan mengguncangnya dengan harapan jawaban itu akan ia dengar segera.

"Anak itu—"

Airmata yang menetes itu entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya jatuh untuk hari ini, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Sama seperti kau, Park Chanyeol. Kau tak pernah tahu kalau yang memendam rasa sakit bukan hanya kau seorang, tapi juga lelaki yang kau benci, yang berdiri di hadapanmu sekarang ini. Kau pikir selama tujuh tahun kalian berpisah dan saling mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta yang pernah ada—dia bahagia? Kau pikir dia senang-senang di atas penderitaanmu dan karena itu pulalah kau ingin merusak seluruh hidupnya?

"—dia sudah tak ada."

Chanyeol tergugu. Kedua tangannya ia tarik menjauh dari tubuh Baekhyun dan kakinya terjajar beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Putriku sudah tidak ada, Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak ada lagi bahkan sebelum dia sempat meminum susuku dan mengetahui kalau aku adalah ibunya. Dia bahkan belum diberi nama tapi—"

Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tak tahu untuk apa airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya itu jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"—sepertinya dia juga ikut membenciku. Seperti yang kau lakukan tujuh tahun lalu—putriku juga lebih memilih untuk meninggalkanku daripada melewati saat-saat berat itu bersamaku."

Baekhyun merasa sesak sekaligus sedikit lega di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kemarilah, Chan—bukankah kau ingin aku mengandung anakmu?" Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan gemetarannya ke arah Chanyeol. "Bayimu dan kehancuranku—aku akan memberikan kedua-duanya padamu."

Tanpa keduanya ketahui, Kai sedari tadi berdiri di balik dinding dekat pintu dapur dan mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Tangannya terkepal erat dan rahangnya beradu dengan kuat. Rencana-rencana brilian yang sudah ia susun mendadak buyar karena seluruh perasaannya yang ikut kacau balau di dalam sana.

"Kau pikir ini hanya tentang kau, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Luhan? Kau salah, Byun. Kau masih berhutang banyak padaku dan kau hanya bisa membayarnya dengan nyawamu sendiri."

* * *

Selamat buka puasa buat aku sendiri dan selamat sahur buat yang sahur^^

I see that there are many confusions here, but I'm not going to explain anything, lol. But, I can say that the real monster has not come yet. But as always, dont expect & speculate too much on this ff. It's only a story, kay? Ah, i would like to know in which team are you? #TeamChanyeol #TeamKai #TeamSehun

Akhir kata, I miss you a lot, like I always miss CHANBAEK.

Un Saludos,


	5. Chapter 5

**BURY ME, BURY ME**

* * *

"Bayimu dan kehancuranku—aku akan memberikan kedua-duanya padamu."

Chanyeol tak menerima juluran tangan Baekhyun, hanya menatap wajah lelaki itu dengan berjuta perasan yang bercampur-baur. Dadanya berdebar kencang seiring dengan airmatanya yang juga jatuh semakin banyak. Harusnya kau tak perlu menangis, Park. Hapus airmatamu dan hadapilah masa lalumu itu dengan dagu terangkat tinggi—bukankah dia sekarang cuma sebuah kenangan buruk menyakitkan bagimu? Segala hal tentang Baekhyun membuatmu sakit, jadi kenapa tidak kau balikkan saja rasa sakit itu padanya dalam jumlah yang lebih besar?

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang seolah hampir meledak.

Dokter Kim bilang Chanyeol tidak boleh berpikir terlalu keras, terutama jika yang ia pikirkan adalah Baekhyun. _Kalau ingin cepat pulih dengan sempurna, maka hilangkanlah Baekyun dari hidupmu sepenuhnya—_ dia bilang begitu. Memangnya Chanyeol bisa?

Bagaimana Baekhyun terisak saat mengakui kalau dirinya tengah hamil tujuh bulan, bagaimana tubuh mungil itu seolah tak sanggup membawa-bawa beban yang membuat perutnya membuncit dan pergerakannya jadi lambat, bagaimana lelaki berwajah malaikat itu tersenyum lemah saat sang janin menendang-nendang dirinya dari dalam dan tak jarang hal itu membuat dia meringis kesakitan, bagaimana saat Byun yang sedang hamil mencoba berlari sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol ratusan kali agar pria itu berbalik, tapi Chanyeol seolah tuli atas semuanya— kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang terendap di dasar ingatan Park seolah mencoba untuk saling bergabung seperti magnet dan membentuk satu kepingan utuh yang siap merajam jiwanya hingga hancur-lebur.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun bilang kalau anak yang membuat hubungan mereka terputus sudah tidak ada? Bisa-bisanya makhluk kecil bukti pengkhianatan Baekhyun itu pergi begitu saja setelah puas merusak semuanya. Apakah yang namanya keadilan itu berlaku pada semua orang selain Park Chanyeol?

"K-kau—kau apakan aku se-sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berjuang untuk tidak limbung di hadapan lelaki itu. Kedua tangannya meremas rambut seolah menandakan apa yang ia rasakan tak tertahankan lagi. "Kau ingin pergi jauh, katamu?"

Sakit kepala yang selalu ia alami jika sudah berhubungan dengan Baekhyun efeknya memang tidak main-main. Mungkin akibat dari benturan keras yang sempat membuat dirinya mengalami amnesia pasca trauma atau karena depresi berat yang menghampirinya tak lama setelah ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya yang sempat hilang.

"Kenapa mudah sekali bagimu untuk memutuskan untuk pergi setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku? KENAPA?!"

Baekhyun mundur selangkah hingga pinggangnya membentur meja konter saat Chanyeol membentaknya sambil terisak. Sesakit itukah? Sesakit itukah Baekhyun menyiksamu, Park? Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri? Menurutmu Baekhyun tak merasakan hal yang sama?

"Dan sekarang kau bilang ingin bertemu putrimu yang sudah mati itu setelah semuanya selesai? JAWAB AKU!"

"Cha-Chanyeol—" Perih itu mulai terasa saat kulit bahunya yang telanjang dicekal dengan kuat oleh Park Chanyeol tepat dimana memar itu muncul. Tapi yang lebih perih lagi adalah hatinya. Saat mereka masih bersama dahulu, Chanyeol selalu menularkan keriangan dimanapun dia berada. Lelaki itu selalu membuat Baekhyun tertawa dengan tingkah-tingkah konyolnya, dia juga selalu menciptakan lelucon yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Mata besar itu—dulu yang ada di sana hanyalah binar yang memantulkan wajah Baekhyun secara sempurna tiap kali mereka bertatapan.

Tapi lihat apa yang sekarang kau saksikan di sana, Byun. Penderitaan, patah hati, dendam—apa kau masih bisa menyangkal kalau dirimu adalah alasan di balik semua itu?

"Itukah yang kau inginkan?" Cengkeraman Chanyeol melemah. Dirinya persis seperti seseorang yang dirasuki iblis dan malaikat secara bersamaan. "Kau benar-benar ingin bertemu putri sialanmu itu, Byun Baekhyun? CEPAT BILANG!"

"Chanyeol—aku tidak—"

"Kalau begitu, berbalik dan siapkan dirimu. Akan kubuat kau mengerti kalau mati itu tidak semudah yang kau pikir!" Gurat kemarahan itu perlahan mengikis sorot mata Chanyeol yang awalnya sendu penuh airmata menjadi berkilat merah seperti iblis.

Baekhyun memekik saat Park tiba-tiba saja membalikkan badannya dengan kasar dan mendorong punggungnya agar ia membungkuk. Separuh tubuhnya telungkup di atas konter yang terbuat dari marmer kualitas terbaik itu dan di bawah sana, kedua kakinya sudah direnggangkan secara paksa. Sudut matanya sempat menangkap tangan Chanyeol yang meraih sebotol besar minyak zaitun yang ada di antara deretan botol di sudut konter dapur milik Kai.

"Mati itu sakit, kau tahu?" desis pria itu dengan suara yang dingin dan mengerikan.

Baekhyun menghujamkan jemari di permukaan konter yang licin—semakin licin karena airmatanya juga mulai mengalir dengan deras di sana. Chanyeol menuangkan nyaris seperempat isi botol itu di pinggul belakang Baekhyun lalu mengoleskannya agar seluruh bagian pantat lelaki itu berlumur minyak.

"Chanhh—akhhh!"

Perih. Baekhyun merasakan _tempat itu_ perih saat satu jari panjang Chanyeol didorong masuk meski secara perlahan. Dia menahan nafas saat liang ketat miliknya dipaksa untuk menerima benda itu. Baru satu jari yang masuk—Baekhyun tak habis pikir tiap kali membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa bertahan setelah _hole_ -nya dimasuki milik Chanyeol yang berukuran luar biasa.

"Meski separuh mati terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan. Hah—kau mana mungkin tahu bagaimana rasanya!" Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk.

"Hnghhh! Pe-pelan—"

"Jangan bergerak-gerak terus, Bodoh! Kau mau kupukuli lagi seperti tadi siang?!" Chanyeol menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun dengan tangan kiri karena pergerakan yang lelaki itu buat menyebabkan jarinya terasa dijepit ketat di dalam sana. Bokong montok itu bergoyang dan kilap yang berasal dari minyak zaitun membuat semua yang dilihat Chanyeol dari belakang tampak menggairahkan. Dia _bangkit_ , bukankah itu gila?

Chanyeol merasa dirinya tak lagi sekedar depresi—tapi juga diam-diam sudah berubah menjadi seorang psikopat sekarang. Ia ingin menyiksa Baekhyun, membuat pria itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan sekaligus menambah jumlah memar-memar yang terlukis di kulit indahnya. Karena itulah, ia tak puas hanya dengan satu jari— tapi tiga jari sekaligus untuk membuat tempat yang terus mengkerut itu bisa melebar dan siap menerima miliknya nanti.

Tapi, benarkah itu yang kau inginkan, Park? Kalau iya, kenapa kau menggerakkan jarimu dengan lembut dan hati-hati seperti itu seolah tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada liang sensitif yang beberapa waktu lalu luluh lantak karena ulahmu? Kau melakukannya seolah bisa merasakan kesakitan yang Baekhyun alami.

"Hnghhh, nghhh—" Baekhyun memang merasakan ada sebuah sensasi aneh yang menyerang tubuhnya. Semacam rasa geli tak terlukiskan yang sanggup membuat lelaki itu menggigit bibir sambil memejamkan mata. Hanya saja, perih dan denyutan sakit itu tetap tak bisa hilang meski ia berusaha semampunya untuk bisa terangsang dan larut oleh permainan Chanyeol.

Tentu saja sulit. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bergairah jika yang menyentuhnya adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang kini berubah jadi separuh iblis karena ulahnya? Mungkin Baekhyun akan merasa sangat kotor dan tak tahu diri kalau bisa-bisanya terangsang karena lelaki yang ia sakiti dan menyakitinya habis-habisan. Tidak seperti itu pun, Baekhyun memang sudah merasa kalau dirinya _kotor_.

Chanyeol pikir _hole_ Baekhyun sudah cukup longgar, karena itulah ia menarik jarinya keluar dan langsung menyumpal liang merah merekah itu dengan penisnya yang kelewat keras. Jika di dua sesi seks terdahulu dia harus dibantu perangsang agar bisa bersetubuh, kali ini tidak. Sesuatu di diri Baekhyun berhasil membangkitkan monster haus di dalam dirinya hingga ia tak butuh apapun untuk membuat gairahnya terpancing.

Bukankah dari dulu sudah seperti itu? Bukankah dulu Chanyeol selalu berpikir kalau tubuh Baekhyun mengandung semacam perangsang alami yang membuat dirinya selalu ingin menyentuh pria itu sepanjang hari? Ini bukan seks pertama, kedua atau ketiga mereka. Dan kalau Chanyeol mau jujur, dia adalah lelaki pertama yang merenggut keperjakaan Baekhyun dulu. _Well,_ Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau setelah mereka berpisah ada berapa banyak lelaki yang berhasil menarik Baekhyun ke ranjang mereka. Siapa yang tahu, kan?

"Arghhh!"

"Sakit, Chan! Akhh—nghhh!"

"Bagaimana? Ini menyakitkan, bukan? Kau masih ingin mati juga?"

Sakit, Park Chanyeol.

Sangat sakit hingga membuat seluruh jemari Baekhyun menekuk untuk menahan apa yang ia rasakan. Dia masih menangis, karena sekeras apapun ia berusaha, airmata itu tak bisa berhenti keluar. Tak hanya fisik, tapi hatinya juga ikut meraung pilu. Tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur karena tadi Chanyeol melumuri lubangnya dengan minyak. Ada sedikit sensasi seperti tersengat yang terasa panas tiap kali gesekan itu terjadi karena pantatnya yang memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh—hanya saja, sensasi itu segera tergantikan oleh sensasi lain yang membuat sakitnya perlahan berkurang.

Hanya berkurang, bukannya hilang.

Chanyeol memang tidak menggenjot miliknya dengan kasar seperti kemarin-kemarin, meski tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Ia juga tidak melayangkan pukulan-pukulan menyakitkan seperti ancamannya tadi. Baekhyun tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi daripada ini. Jadi, ia memasrahkan saja tubuhnya terhentak-hentak ke depan tiap kali Chanyeol menusuknya.

Ia pasrah. Bukankah ini sudah keputusannya sendiri? Karena itulah, ia mulai memikirkan hal lain yang bisa membuatnya teralihkan dari rasa yang sungguh menyiksa itu. Putrinya—Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum saat bayangan wajah putrinya melintas. Putri kecilnya yang terlahir prematur dan sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum sempat melihat dunia. Bukan kenangan yang indah memang, tapi ingatan tentang wajah tersenyum dari jenazah bayi cantik itulah yang membuat Baekhyun seolah mendapatkan kekuatan. Di mimpinya, anak itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil sekarang—gadis kecil yang selalu datang padanya dengan tangan berlumuran darah dan wajah buram. Sungguh menyakitkan. Baekhyun punya kenangan buruk tentang saat pertama kali ia melihat bayinya, mendekapnya sambil meraung lalu merelakan malaikat mungil itu pergi untuk selamanya. Tapi senyuman itu—bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan satu-satunya ingatan indah yang ia miliki dengan anak perempuan kesayangannya?

Pria itu masih terus tersenyum meski derasnya airmata dan cepatnya hujaman Chanyeol silih berganti menyiksanya.

Dan dia pun akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega saat dua puluh menit kemudian Chanyeol tiba pada puncak yang ditunggu. Cairan kental itu terasa panas dan menyirami tiap relung yang di dalam Baekhyun—seiring dengan lenguhan keras Park Chanyeol yang menyiratkan kalau persetubuhan barusan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Meski hanya sepihak.

Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dari belakang setelah kenikmatan tersebut berlalu dan membiarkan dadanya bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung berkeringat milik lelaki itu. Nafas keduanya memburu cepat dan Baekhyun sedikit merinding saat ia menyadari bibir Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyimpan rencana bunuh diri di kepala kecilmu ini, Byun Baekhyun, kuperingatkan kau!" bisik pria itu dengan suara yang bisa menggetarkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Byun bisa merasakan nafas hangat Chanyeol membelai telinga dan terasa hingga ke pipinya. Hangat—seolah-olah sedang membuktikan kalau sedingin apapun Park Chanyeol, masih ada kehangatan yang tersisa di dirinya.

"Jangan paksa aku menjadi orang yang lebih kejam dari aku yang sekarang, kau mengerti?"

Suara Chanyeol berat, dalam dan sanggup menghipnotis Baekhyun hingga lelaki itu mengangguk tanpa sempat memikirkan alasan kenapa dirinya harus mengiyakan kalimat tersebut.

"Bagus. Kau dalam pengawasanku mulai detik ini."

* * *

Baekhyun tak kunjung berhasil memejamkan mata. Ini sudah pukul 3 dinihari dan dirinya masih betah terus berganti posisi supaya bisa tertidur segera. Tapi sia-sia, matanya malah semakin terbuka lebar dan pikirannya melanglang-buana kemana-mana. Ia memang sempat mengalami insomnia berat yang membuatnya terus terjaga beberapa waktu lalu, tapi menurutnya ini yang paling parah. Bukan karena _hole_ -nya yang terus berdenyut nyeri atau pinggulnya yang pegal—tapi karena hal lain.

Chanyeol menyetubuhinya.

Chanyeol melarangnya bunuh diri.

Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun dalam pengawasannya sekarang.

Chanyeol mengobati memar-memar di hidung dan tubuhnya setelah mereka selesai melakukan seks.

Chanyeol melepas baju yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya ke tubuh telanjang Baekhyun setelah selesai mengobati pria itu.

 _"Mulai sekarang, kau tak kuizinkan memakai baju selain bajumu dan bajuku, mengerti? Kalau aku melihatmu memakai baju orang lain, akan kutelanjangi kau saat itu juga!"_ —Chanyeol bilang begitu sambil melirik tak suka pada _sweater_ abu-abu milik Kai yang tadi Baekhyun pakai. Tapi karena apa?—Baekhyun terus memikirkan kemungkinannya tapi tak ada yang bisa ia simpulkan.

Terlebih lagi, pria yang dari tadi menghantui pikiran Baekhyun tengah tertidur pulas di sofa kekecilan yang ada di seberang ranjang dekat lemari.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tak bisa tidur karena matanya terus-terusan melirik ke arah sana.

"Harusnya tadi aku pulang saja." Lelaki itu bergumam dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena telah kalah berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih pulang ke tempat kos—mungkin masih ada taksi yang beroperasi atau kalau tidak ia bisa jalan kaki saja.

 _"Kau yakin mau pulang? Wajahmu sembab, jalanmu mengangkang—kau bisa diperkosa di tengah jalan kalau ada yang melihat keadaanmu seperti ini, dasar bodoh!"_ —kalimat Chanyeol tadi kembali terngiang di telinga Baekhyun. Memang tidak sekasar waktu awal mereka kembali bertemu, hanya saja, Baekhyun takut salah paham dengan kalimat Chanyeol tersebut.

 _"Jangan harap aku mau mengantarmu pulang!_ _Tidur denganku di kamar ini atau pantatmu diperkosa oleh orang asing, pilih salah satu."_

Dan sialnya, Kai tidak ada di sana waktu itu. Ia memberikan rumahnya untuk tempat menginap mereka berdua sedangkan lelaki itu pergi entah kemana. Jadi secara teknis, hanya ada Baekhyun dan sang mantan kekasih di rumah ini sekarang.

"Kalau kau terus-terusan bergerak seperti itu, bisa kupastikan tempat tidurnya bakalan rusak dalam hitungan menit."

Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan mendapati Chanyeol masih tetap seperti posisinya semula, hanya saja, mata lelaki itu tak lagi terpejam dan sekarang sedang balas melirik Baekhyun tajam-tajam.

"Ka-kau belum tidur?"

"Aku sempat tertidur tapi mulutmu yang terus saja mengoceh dan badanmu yang tak berhenti bergerak dari tadi itu membuatku bangun." Chanyeol menekankan kata _sempat_ yang membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu istirahat lelaki itu.

"Ma-maaf, Chanyeol. Aku akan diam mulai dari sekarang." Baekhyun kembali memunggungi Chanyeol dan mencoba untuk tidur. Berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya dan melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol jijik, apalagi kalau dia sampai bertingkah macam-macam yang bisa kembali memancing amarah lelaki itu?—Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol juga sedang mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan atau menghujani lelaki itu dengan maki-makian.

Kau harus tetap tahu diri—bukan begitu, Byun Baekhyun?

Si Byun mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Chanyeol selama beberapa menit selanjutnya. Tampaknya berada dalam keterpaksaan membuat Baekhyun akhirnya bisa terlelap. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol turun dari sofa, berjalan pelan mengitari ranjang di sisi tempat Baekhyun berbaring dan bahkan berlutut di sampingnya agar bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas.

"Kau apakan aku, Byun Baekhyun?" Ia berbisik lirih sambil terus menatap wajah itu dengan raut yang sukar dipahami. Bohong kalau Chanyeol bilang ia sempat tertidur karena jelas-jelas dari awal ia cuma berpura-pura memejamkan mata padahal telinganya terbuka lebar untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesah pria itu. Dia juga sama, tidak bisa tidur entah karena apa.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke sofa dan mengikuti Baekhyun ke alam mimpi setelah puas memandangi lelaki itu selama hampir setengah jam. Tak ada yang tahu, perasaan Chanyeol seperti diobrak-abrik saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tertidur nyenyak dengan leher baju yang dinaikkan hingga menutupi hidung.

Kebiasaan yang dulu sering ia lakukan tiap kali tak bisa memejamkan mata, sebelum mereka berpisah. Baekhyun bilang aroma Chanyeol yang tertinggal di bajunya adalah obat tidur paling mujarab di dunia, sama seperti Chanyeol yang selalu bilang wangi tubuh Baekhyun tak bisa ditandingi oleh parfum paling mahal sekalipun. Sekarang, mereka sudah berakhir dan tak punya hubungan apapun selain bisnis. Baekhyun sebagai penjual dan Chanyeol sebagai pembeli. Itu kenyataan yang tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Tapi kenapa—hati Chanyeol terasa sedikit menghangat saat melihat fakta bahwa Baekhyun masih bisa tertidur pulas hanya dengan menghirup sisa-sisa aroma tubuhnya di baju itu?

Entahlah. Kau sendiri yang tahu itu, Park.

* * *

Akhirnya, Baekhyun bisa terbebas dari siksaan yang mendera perasaannya setelah semalaman ditinggal berdua saja dengan Chanyeol. Kai datang sekitar pukul 10 pagi dan mendapati mereka masih tertidur di kamarnya. Lelaki itu tak bilang apapun. Malah, dia membuatkan sesuatu di dapur dan mengajak mereka berdua ikut makan bersama.

Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya saat ingat tadi malam mereka bersetubuh di dapur Kai. Matanya terus melirik ke arah konter tapi tak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang bisa ia temui disana. Tak ada ceceran apapun yang seharusnya menjadi bukti hubungan mereka tadi malam.

"Sudah kubersihkan, jangan khawatir."

Tentu saja Baekhyun malu bukan main. Kai selalu bisa menebak isi kepalanya dengan tepat dan itu membuatnya seolah ditelanjangi bulat-bulat.

"Maaf, Kai. Aku minta maaf." Suara Baekhyun nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tak apa, itu sudah termasuk bagian dari tugasku. Ah, padahal aku baru saja membeli minyak zaitun kemarin, tapi kalian membuatku harus membelinya lagi."

Bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa sesantai itu sedangkan ia melihat jelas wajah Baekhyun yang merah sempurna dan tampak hampir menangis? Untung saja Chanyeol masih ada di kamar mandi dan di dapur hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Kalau tidak, mungkin Baekhyun akan berlari kabur dari situ dan tidak muncul hingga berabad-abad kemudian.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk di sebelah Kai, di depan Baekhyun. Pria itu tampak baru selesai mandi, rambutnya masih basah dan wangi sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya sangat menyiksa penciuman Baekhyun yang sensitif. Lelaki itu hanya bisa tertunduk tanpa berani menatap siapapun.

"Kami membicarakan tentang minyak zaitun-ku yang hampir habis padahal baru kubeli kemarin."

"Oh. Kami yang memakainya tadi malam."

"Aku tahu. Lain kali jangan pakai itu, Park Chanyeol. Ada banyak pelumas di toko atau di apotik di luar sana, pakai yang itu saja."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu, Kai. Tolong Ingatkan aku untuk membelinya sekardus nanti."

Baekhyun ingin sekali menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya ke dalam panci berisi sup panas yang ada di tengah meja.

Dan untungnya, siksaan itu berakhir setelah Chanyeol pamit pulang terlebih dulu—katanya ada urusan mendadak ke Jepang. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana, tapi ia sempat mengucapkan, _"Hati-hati, Chan,"_ sebelum lelaki itu pergi.

"Kau mau kuantar pulang?" Kai menanyakan itu tepat setelah mobil Chanyeol menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kai. Terima kasih atas tumpangan dan makanannya, aku pergi."

Baekhyun tak ingin berlama-lama karena takut Kai akan menggodanya lagi. Lagipula, hari ini ia ada janji dengan seseorang di suatu tempat. Baekhyun pulang ke tempat kos sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi ke lokasi yang sudah ditentukan.

"Aku sudah mentransfer seratus juta won yang kau minta."

"Bagus. Sekarang, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya. Aku kenal seseorang yang bisa membebaskan Sehun—tentu saja bayarannya tidak murah karena ini sangat beresiko, seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya. Dan juga butuh waktu karena itu mustahil untuk membuat dia terbebas hanya dalam hitungan hari—mungkin dua atau tiga bulan lagi, entahlah."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa! Asal Sehun bisa bebas, dua atau tiga bulan sama sekali bukan masalah besar buatku."

Tentu saja, mengingat lelaki itu dijatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup—menunggu beberapa bulan lagi tentu saja bukan masalah besar, kan?

"Karena Sehun tidak bersalah. Sehun tidak pantas menerima hukuman seberat itu." Baekhyun tertunduk sambil menatap hampa pada jemarinya yang kurus.

" _Well,_ kenapa kau bisa yakin sekali? Memangnya kau melihat semua kejadiannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lambat-lambat. "Ti-tidak. Waktu itu—aku sedang—"

"Hah—aku lupa! Kau masih kritis waktu itu, benar kan? Sudahlah, terima saja fakta kalau Oh Sehun membunuh Luhan—lelaki itu bahkan tak membela dirinya sedikitpun di persidangan dulu."

"Tapi—bukankah dulu mereka bilang Luhan bunuh diri—"

"Memang benar, sebelum seseorang dari pihak Luhan datang dan memberikan bukti-bukti yang akhirnya menjebloskan Sehun ke dalam sel. Luka-luka yang ada di jenazah Luhan memang diakibatkan karena jatuh dari ketinggian—aku tidak tahu kau sudah tahu tentang ini atau belum—tapi ada satu luka tembakan di kepalanya."

Airmata Baekhyun langsung jatuh dan dia terus tertunduk sambil menahan isakan. Dia sudah dengar tentang itu di berita-berita yang dulu nyaris memenuhi seluruh media massa yang ada.

"Luhan terjatuh dengan kepala yang langsung menghantam lantai rumah sakit—bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana hancurnya keadaan lelaki itu saat ditemukan. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat orang-orang tidak sempat berpikir kalau di antara luka-luka yang parah itu ada satu bekas peluru—entahlah."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku-kuku yang ia punya nyaris menembus telapak.

"Apa—apa kau tahu siapa orang itu?"

"Yang menjebloskan Sehun maksudmu? Tentu saja aku tahu!"

"Tolong beritahu aku siapa dia, kumohon! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan bilang kalau Sehun tak bersalah! Sehun tidak mungkin membunuh Luhan dan—"

"Tapi aku tak akan memberitahukannya padamu."

Baekhyun mengerti. Lelaki di hadapannya tidak bisa dibujuk selain disodori berkoper-koper uang.

"Sudahlah, Byun Baekhyun. Menurutku itu sama sekali tidak penting untuk memperdebatkan Sehun bersalah atau tidak. Itu tak akan merubah fakta kalau dia dipenjara sekarang. Lagipula, kalau aku jadi kau, aku bakalan menggunakan ratusan juta uang yang kudapat dengan susah payah untuk kabur dari Korea, pergi kemana saja atau bahkan mengoperasi wajah agar Sehun tidak mengenaliku sama sekali—bukannya bekerja keras demi membebaskan dia seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Baekhyun tak memberi bantahan apapun. Lelaki itu benar, harusnya Baekhyun lari dan meninggalkan semuanya di belakang.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik. "Aku ingin Sehun bebas."

"Apa kau mencintai Sehun?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo barusan menusuk Baekhyun tepat di jantung. Jika kata-kata bisa membunuh, maka Baekhyun bakal mati detik itu juga.

"Dan karena itulah kau mengkhianati Chanyeol tujuh tahun lalu?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tak sanggup mengatakan apapun untuk menyangkal tuduhan itu—sama seperti Oh Sehun yang dulu hanya bisa menunduk dalam diam saat vonis itu dijatuhkan padanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan nada suara yang meremehkan.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau mencintai Sehun dan bersikeras ingin membebaskan pria itu karena dia adalah ayah dari anakmu, bukan begitu?"

Baekhyun semakin terpojok.

"Apakah Chanyeol tahu tentang ini? Aha! Dia pasti sudah tahu, kan? Itu pulalah yang akhirnya membuat hubungan kalian putus!" Kyungsoo terbahak puas karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersudutkan.

"He-hentikan, Kyungsoo! Yang kau bilang itu salah!"

"Aku salah?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan wajah dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi menantang. "Beritahu aku bagian mananya yang salah."

"Kau salah tentang—"

* * *

"Oh Sehun, aku datang ke sini atas permintaan Baekhyun."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Oh Sehun itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Matanya menatap sosok pria yang duduk di balik kaca pembatas antara pembesuk dan tahanan itu dengan sorot hampa.

"Dia ingin kau—" Kyungsoo, si pembesuk itu melirik seorang sipir yang berjaga di sudut ruangan dengan mata awas. Saat menurutnya sipir itu tak terlalu memperhatikan, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan ucapan, "— _fly_."

Sehun mengerti maksudnya. _Fly_ , terbang—bebas dari tempat yang hampir selama tujuh tahun belakangan jadi rumahnya.

"Kembalilah." Nada suaranya kelewat dingin, sedingin matanya yang menatap Kyungsoo tanpa emosi.

"Bilang padanya aku tak butuh apapun."

"Tapi—"

Sehun nyaris bangkit dari kursi saat kalimat Kyungsoo menahannya untuk tetap tinggal.

"—Baekhyun kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol sekarang!"

Kyungsoo pikir Sehun akan menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya, tapi nihil—tetap tak ada perubahan yang berarti di raut muka lelaki itu.

"Setelah menghancurkan semuanya, Baekhyun kembali lagi pada pria itu. Apa menurutmu itu adil?"

Sehun akhirnya menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya sebelah kanan, "Aku tak peduli."

Reaksi itu tentu saja sangat jauh dari perkiraan Kyungsoo. Tapi lelaki itu masih tak kehabisan akal. "Keluarga Park membayar Baekhyun agar dia mengandung anak Chanyeol. Aku tahu Nyonya Park punya maksud tersembunyi di balik itu semua, karena tak mungkin dia menyuruh orang yang dibencinya mati-matian kembali masuk ke kehidupan putranya begitu saja. Bukankah begitu?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat naik.

"Tapi yang lebih penting bukan itu, Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kalau ternyata saat Baekhyun hamil nanti, Park Chanyeol yang membencinya malah berbalik mencintainya seperti dulu?"

Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, kedua tangan Sehun yang terikat borgol saling mengepal erat di atas pahanya.

"Dan tidak menutup kemungkinan mereka akan menikah. Tentunya kau tahu itu."

Kyungsoo menatap mata cekung Oh Sehun dengan gaya yang terlihat sangat meyakinkan, "Kau tentunya tahu bagaimana dalamnya cinta seorang Park Chanyeol terhadap Byun Baekhyun—sebelum kejadian _itu_ terjadi."

Hati Sehun yang sudah lama membeku seperti dicairkan perlahan-lahan oleh api yang entah datang darimana. Awalnya kecil, tapi lama-lama api itu membesar dan nyaris membuat Sehun terbakar oleh amarah. Namun, lelaki itu sangat lihai menyembunyikan raut wajah karena dia belum mempercayai Kyungsoo sepenuhnya.

"Bukankah kalian sahabat?"

Sahabat.

Sehun mendecih dengan senyum remeh yang entah ia tujukan buat siapa. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan. Kembalilah, Do Kyungsoo. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai masa hukumanku berakhir."

Dia bangkit berdiri dan tak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang berteriak di balik kaca sana.

"Aku akan datang lagi minggu depan! Aku tunggu keputusanmu! Sehun! Oh Sehun, yak!"

Lelaki itu diantar masuk kembali ke ruang tahanannya. Ia menempati sel itu seorang diri setelah enam bulan lalu teman satu ruangannya yang terakhir dinyatakan bebas. Setelah pintu jerujinya ditutup dari luar, Sehun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sudut dengan kedua lutut dipeluk erat-erat.

Kalimat Kyungsoo tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

Dia sudah merasa betah di tempat ini. Bukan karena dia menyukainya, tapi karena ia ingin mempertanggung-jawabkan kesalahannya pada Luhan. Ia pasrah dan menerima semuanya. Bahkan menurut lelaki itu, hukuman penjara seumur hidup masih terlalu ringan mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dulu. Mungkin akan lebih adil kalau dia ditembak mati atau apa saja.

Sehun sudah berusaha menjalani masa hukumannya dengan tulus sambil berharap Luhan akan melihatnya dari atas sana. Bukan tidak pernah lelaki itu berniat menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, sering. Dan selalu gagal. Tapi teman-teman satu tahanannya terus memberikan dukungan semangat pada lelaki itu untuk tetap bertahan. Kematian Luhan, kepergian ibunya yang berselang dua tahun kemudian—Sehun tak punya alasan apapun untuk tetap hidup selain untuk mempertanggung-jawabkan dosa-dosanya.

"Park Chanyeol—" Nama itu ia sebutkan lambat-lambat penuh penekanan. Kobaran api amarah itu mulai merasuki jiwanya hingga kemana-mana. Sehun sudah lama _mati_ —sepeninggal Luhan, Sehun hanyalah raga yang tak punya keinginan apapun. Tapi sejak Kyungsoo datang dan menyampaikan berita itu, mendadak satu keinginan muncul dari sudut hatinya yang tergelap.

"—kau berharap bisa bahagia setelah seluruh kebahagiaanku kau rusak?"

Siapa bilang Sehun tidak menyimpan dendam? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—mereka berdualah yang paling berjasa membuat hidupnya hancur berantakan seperti ini. Padahal dia sudah belajar keras semenjak di bangku sekolah, dia sudah berjuang keras agar bisa lulus tes kepolisian, dia tetap berjuang demi ibunya yang sangat ingin melihat dia memakai seragam polisi dan demi Luhan yang akan ia nikahi segera.

Tapi kedua orang itu membuat Sehun harus kehilangan Luhan untuk selama-lamanya.

Tepat dua minggu sebelum hari pernikahan mereka.

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah jarang menangis. Menurutnya menangis hanya akan membuatnya semakin lemah dan dia tidak suka itu. Tapi kali ini, airmatanya entah kenapa mengalir lagi tanpa bisa ditahan-tahan. Teramat sakit hingga akhirnya luka lama itu kembali terkoyak lebar dan seluruh dendam yang terpendam kini tak bisa lagi disembunyikan.

"Akan kubuat kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya orang yang kau cintai direnggut dari sisimu, Park Chanyeol."

Lelaki itu mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar.

Mata yang biasanya jarang memberikan ekspresi apapun itu kini tampak berkilat seiring dengan seringai mengerikan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Apa kau masih bisa berdiri dengan sombongnya kalau melihat Byun Baekhyun tergeletak mati di depan matamu?"

Sehun sudah menetapkan sebuah keputusan besar.

Baekhyun.

* * *

Hola, chicas y chicos if exist, Lol.

Terimakasih atas review dan perhatiannya atas ff ini. Mohon bersabar karena sebenarnya flashback sudah ada di setiap chap. Jajaja 614X. And i just want to warn you that cant write asap because of school, lo siento TT. Now I have some days to relax and travel alone like a boss. See you next time. Hasta luego~

Madrid, el tres de Junio, 2018.


	6. Chapter 6

**PREDATORS**

* * *

Chanyeol sedang di Jepang dan kemungkinan pria itu akan berada di sana untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Mungkin dua hari, tiga hari atau bahkan seminggu—Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin. Yang ia dengar dari Kai, Chanyeol memang rutin pergi ke sana untuk alasan pekerjaan dan alasan pribadi. _Well,_ Baekhyun pikir itu bukan urusannya sama sekali dan harusnya dia bersyukur saja karena kepergian Chanyeol setidaknya bisa membuat dirinya bernafas lega meski hanya sebentar.

"Akhirnya selesai juga~ Kuharap _dia_ suka!"

Baekhyun menatap lekat-lekat pada gaun kuning kecil dengan motif bunga yang sedang ia pegang di depan wajah. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi, Baekhyun pikir gaun yang ia beli dari sebuah toko kemarin sore itu bakalan cocok sekali jika dipakai oleh _putri_ nya. Memang, lelaki itu tak pernah tahu sudah secantik apa wajahnya sekarang, sudah sepesat apa pertumbuhannya, kalau dia masih hidup—apa makanan favoritnya—Baekhyun tak pernah tahu hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk membuat bayangan itu nyata, setidaknya di kepala penuh beban yang ia miliki.

Dan kalaupun dia masih _ada_ , sudikah dia memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Mama?

"Ah, apa yang kupikirkan?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoba mengusir semua pikiran buruk yang sempat terlintas. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang saja."

Langsung saja dilipatnya kembali gaun mungil itu dan dimasukkan ke dalam kotak kecil berwarna putih yang juga sudah terisi oleh beberapa jenis aksesoris imut berwarna pink. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah _gadis kecil_ nya akan suka atau tidak. Sewaktu mengunjungi toko kemarin, ia sempat memperhatikan seorang ibu dengan anak perempuannya yang berusia sekitar enam atau tujuh sedang asyik mencobai seluruh aksesoris yang ada di etalase. Melihat betapa lebarnya senyuman yang ia lihat di wajah anak itu saat ibunya memakaikan gelang manik-manik di tangannya, Baekhyun jadi berpikir kalau semua gadis di dunia ini mungkin akan suka hal-hal semacam itu.

Entahlah. Mungkin kalau _putri_ nya mewarisi sifat sang ayah, besar kemungkinan dia akan menyukai hadiah yang Baekhyun bawakan.

Pikiran-pikiran semacam itu terus membayangi Byun Baekhyun semenjak dia melangkahkan kaki dari rumah, berdiri di halte, menaiki bus di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela, hingga akhirnya tiba di gedung bertingkat tiga dimana abu _putri_ nya tersimpan di lemari kaca nomor 40. Kakinya terasa berat tapi dia terus memaksakan diri untuk melangkah. Dia bahkan mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja saat Nyonya Kang yang berjaga di bagian resepsionis menyapanya dengan senyum lebar.

Tapi begitu lemari bernomor 40 yang berisi guci keramik kecil di dalamnya itu terlihat dari kejauhan, Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan semua perasaannya.

"Gadis kecilku— bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun bersimpuh dengan kotak kado yang ia letakkan di samping tubuh. Lemari nomor 40 berada di paling ujung dekat dinding dan letaknya di baris kedua dari bawah. Dengan posisinya yang seperti itu, wajah Baekhyun bisa langsung sejajar dengan guci putih berisi abu anak tersayangnya. Mata sendu pria itu menatap ke balik kaca dengan penuh nelangsa, berharap ia bisa menggantikan posisi mereka saat itu juga.

"—mama rindu—"

Tiap tetes airmata itu, seluruh isakan lirih yang keluar dari bibir itu, semua kesakitan yang merajam hatinya hingga hancur lebur—yang tahu rasanya hanyalah Baekhyun seorang. Tujuh tahun sudah berlalu, tapi duka itu masih saja ada dan bahkan tak berkurang sedikit pun. Dia masih ingat setiap rasa sakit yang menyerang sarafnya ketika calon bayinya kehabisan nafas di dalam sana. Darah segar itu—Baekhyun juga masih ingat bagaimana cairan merah itu mengalir deras hingga menggenangi lantai. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, tak ada siapapun di sisinya saat itu. Baekhyun tentu saja ingat bagaimana ia meraba-raba perutnya dengan panik berharap ada gerakan sekecil apapun yang menandakan bayinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak. Bayinya sudah pergi, ia tahu itu.

Baekhyun juga sudah kehabisan tenaga dan hanya bisa meringkuk sambil memeluk perut buncitnya di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Detik-detik itu terasa menyiksa—ia terus berdoa agar Tuhan mengambilnya juga karena ia tak punya alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup jika bayi kesayangan yang mati-matian ia perjuangkan pada akhirnya meninggal. Namun harapannya berbeda dengan yang ia dapatkan.

Dan saat Sehun datang untuk menolong, semuanya sudah terlambat. Dokter bilang Baekhyun termasuk kuat karena lelaki itu bisa tidak kehilangan kesadaran selama prosesnya berlangsung. Bahkan ia bersikeras ingin tetap sadar saat mereka menyayat-nyayat perutnya untuk mengeluarkan bayi kecil yang ia cintai sepenuh hati selama delapan bulan itu.

Baekhyun mungkin hanya mencoba untuk kuat.

Tapi tetap saja ia meraung sekeras-kerasnya saat mereka memperlihatkan bayi itu padanya. Si malaikat mungil tak menangis sedikit pun. Tak ada gerakan. Bernafas pun tidak. Hanya senyuman yang seolah mengatakan kalau ia bahagia karena akhirnya bisa pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk selamanya.

 _"Tuan Baekhyun, dia sudah tidak ada—"_

 _"Tidak! Dia masih ada! Tolonglah, dia masih ada! Bernafaslah, kumohon bernafas! Jangan tinggalkan Mama!"_

Baekhyun ingat bagaimana ia mendekap bayinya sambil berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggung lunak itu dengan harapan jantungnya bisa berdetak kembali. Sia-sia, karena yang sudah pergi mustahil bisa kembali.

Lelaki itu hancur luar biasa.

Meski demikian, ia masih saja punya sedikit kekuatan untuk bisa mengikuti prosesi kremasi tubuh bayi yang ia harapkan bisa mengobati semua luka hatinya itu. Walau pada akhirnya, Baekhyun menyerah di tengah jalan. Ia kembali mengalami pendarahan hebat yang berujung pada koma selama satu bulan.

Memang sudah berlalu selama tujuh tahun, tapi sakit yang ia rasa malah berkembang jutaan kali lipat.

Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu sedih hingga tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya dari belakang sejak tadi.

* * *

"Kandungan Sachi sudah memasuki bulan keempat. Aku ingin kalian menentukan tanggal pernikahan segera."

Chanyeol memutar mata sebagai tanda bahwa kalimat yang ia dengar barusan hanyalah omong-kosong terbesar yang pernah ada.

"Kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan menentukannya. Hm, kupikir bulan depan adalah waktu yang pas. Pernikahan si aktris terkenal dengan pebisnis muda calon pewaris Park Inc.—bukankah itu skenario yang tepat sekali untuk membuat saham perusahaan ini melonjak hingga ratusan persen?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh, antara mengejek sekaligus membayangkan seperti apa jadinya kalau rencana yang ia susun matang-matang di kepalanya bisa terlaksana.

"Begitukah?"

Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat wajah yang tadinya penuh tawa remeh itu akhirnya terdiam dan berganti dengan kedua rahang yang saling beradu.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikahi perempuan jalang itu?"

Chanyeol gantian tersenyum lebih remeh dari yang sosok itu lakukan tadi."Ah, aku lupa! Kau tidak mungkin menikahi anak tirimu sendiri! Benar kan, Paman Park?"

Paman Park—dia adalah satu dari beberapa alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak menyukai kepergiannya ke Jepang. Ah, mungkin tidak hanya itu saja. Lelaki yang merupakan kakak kandung satu-satunya dari mendiang ayah Chanyeol itu bisa dikatakan berperan besar atas apa yang terjadi pada hidup lelaki itu beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

"Meskipun dia cantik dan tubuhnya menggairahkan, anak tiri bukanlah seseorang yang bisa kau nikahi begitu saja. Tapi, kalau aku saja bisa bertunangan dengan Sachi yang masih termasuk adikku, lalu kenapa Paman harus menahan-nahan diri untuk tidak menikahinya?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring seolah-olah punya berita besar yang ia simpan di kepala.

" _Well_ , meskipun aku tidak yakin kalian belum pernah _kawin_ di ranjang tanpa sepengetahuan istrimu."

Pria serakah, tak tahu malu, penuh tipu daya—persis Sachi yang merupakan putri dari wanita Jepang yang ia nikahi dulu. Terkadang Chanyeol tak habis pikir kenapa dua orang yang sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah itu bisa punya sifat yang sama ambisius dan rakusnya terhadap harta dan kekuasaan—entahlah.

"Chanyeol! Jaga bicaramu!" Mata pria paruh baya itu membelalak dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di sisi tangan sofa. Kentara sekali ia begitu marah—entah karena ucapan Chanyeol yang memang sesuai fakta atau—entahlah.

Tentu saja Park Chanyeol bukan lagi anak kecil yang dulu hanya bisa tertunduk takut tiap kali Paman Park memarahinya. Ia pria dewasa sekarang. Sesuatu semacam gertakan penuh amarah tak lagi membuat lututnya gemetar atau airmatanya menetes jatuh seperti dulu. Ia telah berubah. Bentakan yang pamannya berikan malah membuat senyum yang ada di wajahnya berkembang menjadi kekehan.

"Ah, maaf, maaf! Semenjak kecelakaan itu aku memang sulit mengendalikan lidahku, tentunya Paman Park tahu itu." Chanyeol masih terkekeh. "Tapi harusnya Paman tak perlu marah kalau semua yang kukatakan adalah kebohongan. Atau jangan-jangan—"

Chanyeol memajukan tubuh dengan sorot mata penasaran yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat. "—Paman memang pernah _mengawini_ Sachi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun termasuk Bibi?"

"Park Chanyeol! Berani sekali kau!"

Pria itu diam, tak melawan sedikitpun. Meski setelah bunyi pecahan kaca usai dan tetesan darah mulai menetes dari kepala menuju kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, ia tetap diam. Senyum itu memang masih ada di sana, tapi sekarang bukan lagi senyum yang bisa membuat orang-orang terkesima, melainkan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

Seringai penuh dendam yang diam-diam membuat Paman Park merasakan ketakutan teramat sangat.

Pria itu langsung menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tapi semua terlambat, asbak kaca bening itu telah berceceran di lantai dan berubah menjadi serpihan yang tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki lagi. Dan darah—lelaki itu langsung gemetar hingga ke jari kaki saat menyaksikan bagian depan kemeja yang dipakai oleh keponakannya itu telah basah oleh cairan merah pekat.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang ketajamannya bisa mengalahkan samurai paling tajam yang pernah ada. "Sudah puas?"

"Cha-Chanyeol—"

"Kalau belum, silahkan lakukan lagi!"

Tangan keriputnya yang terjulur ragu-ragu langsung ditepis dengan kasar. Pria itu tersentak dengan ketakutan yang menghantam jiwanya telak-telak. Demi apapun juga, Chanyeol yang berlumur darah seperti ini mengingatkannya pada sang adik yang dulu—sudahlah. Paman Park tak sanggup karena rasa sakit itu mulai menjalar dari tulang belakang hingga ke leher dan membuat otot-ototnya terasa kaku. Kemiripan Chanyeol dengan adik kandungnya yang telah tiada membuat Paman Park seperti dihantui oleh masa lalu yang terjadi karena kejahatannya. Ia tersiksa.

" _Daddy_!"

Chanyeol tak tahu kenapa Sachi bisa menyeruak masuk dan menghambur ke tubuh Paman Park yang tampak seperti orang terkena kejang mendadak. Mungkin sedari tadi gadis itu menguping dari luar atau bagaimana—Chanyeol tak terlalu peduli. Ia masih berada di tempat tanpa bergerak menjauh sedikit pun.

" _Daddy_! Chanyeol, panggilkan ambulans!"

Sachi tampak panik—entah panik yang dibuat-buat atau panik yang memang sungguhan. Ia memegangi tubuh sang ayah tiri yang berkelojotan sambil terus berteriak takut. Memanggilkan ambulans katanya? Seperti Chanyeol peduli saja bahkan kalau pria itu mati di depan matanya saat ini juga. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat wajah ibunya, mungkin Chanyeol bakalan kalap, melupakan semua pengorbanan yang telah mereka hadapi hingga bisa sampai ke titik ini dan bahkan menghabisi Paman Park tanpa pikir panjang.

"Chanyeol!"

Sachi berteriak frustrasi saat melihat tubuh sang tunangan bangkit dan berjalan menjauh dari ruangan. Jangankan berhenti untuk menolong, menoleh ke belakang saja tidak. Memang seperti itulah Park Chanyeol. Penderitaan yang menderanya selama bertahun-tahun membuat ia kehilangan hati untuk apapun. Tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun, ia meninggalkan kekacauan di ruangan itu tanpa ada niat untuk menolong meski hanya setitik.

"Ah, sial! Lemparan si Tua kurang ajar itu lumayan juga ternyata!" Park Chanyeol menyeka kepala bagian kanan dan mendapati telapak tangannya ikut berlumur darah. Lukanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Meski begitu, ia masih sanggup meraih ponsel dari saku jas dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Siapkan pesawat, aku pulang ke Korea sekarang juga."

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja akan membaringkan tubuh di ranjang sempit miliknya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu depan secara tiba-tiba. Ini sudah pukul sebelas dan Baekhyun pikir ia tak punya seorang pun teman dekat yang mau meluangkan waktu mengunjunginya malam-malam begini. Langsung saja lelaki mungil itu membenahi piyama kuning yang ia pakai dan bergegas membukakan pintu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Selamat malam dan maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu—"

"Kai?"

"—tapi Chanyeol memerintahkanku untuk datang ke sini dan mengantarkanmu ke rumahnya sekarang juga."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Dia bilang sekarang."

Perintah Chanyeol itulah yang membuat Baekhyun pada akhirnya berada di jok belakang mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Kai hanya dengan memakai piyama dan sendal rumah berwarna putih. Ia tak sempat bersiap-siap meski itu hanya sekedar berganti baju atau membubuhkan sedikit bedak agar kulit wajahnya tidak terlalu pucat. Lagi pula untuk apa bersiap-siap? Yang Chanyeol butuhkan hanyalah _hole_ -nya dan bahkan saat persetubuhan itu nanti terjadi lelaki itu tak bakalan melihat wajahnya sama sekali. Untung saja Baekhyun baru selesai mandi sepuluh menit sebelum beranjak tidur tadi.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang?"

Tentu saja dia sudah! Baekhyun hanya mencoba berbasa-basi karena berdua saja dengan Kai di dalam mobil membuatnya canggung.

"Hm. Tadi sore."

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Kupikir dia masih lama berada di Jepang."

Baekhyun masih belum tahu apakah dia senang akan fakta itu atau malah sebaliknya.

Kai diam-diam melirik sosok berbaju dan bercelana kuning yang duduk di belakang itu. Di bawah cahaya lampu yang berpijar redup, Kai bisa melihat betapa bengkak dan sembabnya mata lelaki itu seakan-akan ia baru saja berhenti menangis setelah melakukannya seharian. Suaranya juga sedikit parau—mungkin nanti ia akan kehabisan suara setelah sesi seks dengan Park Chanyeol usai.

Tapi apa pedulinya?

Sedari tadi, ia terus saja bergumul dengan niat-niat yang seolah memaksa untuk segera dilaksanakan. Mumpung jalanan sepi dan malam sudah semakin larut, bisa saja ia mengemudikan mobil ke luar jalur yang seharusnya dan berhenti di tempat terpencil dimana tak ada seorang pun di sana. Mungkin bakal mudah baginya untuk mengeksekusi Baekhyun—menghabisi pria itu, memutilasi tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan jejak lalu kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari jangkauan Park Chanyeol. Lagi pula, untuk apa Chanyeol peduli kalau misalnya Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang?

Seharusnya mudah karena kesempatan itu terbentang lebar di depan mata. Dan harusnya Kai bisa melakukannya saat Chanyeol masih berada di Jepang alih-alih menunggu hingga majikannya itu pulang. Gampang saja—dia tahu rumah Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan pria itu sama sekali bukan perkara sulit.

Harusnya.

Tapi saat melihat kepala mungil itu tahu-tahu sudah terkulai lemah di sisi jendela dan dengkuran halus terdengar mengiringi deru mesin mobil, Kai mendadak merasakan sesuatu menghantam sisi kemanusiaannya telak-telak. Pria di belakang sana itu terlihat sangat rapuh, tegakah ia menghancurkannya dengan tangannya sendiri? Atau mungkinkah itu alasan mengapa ia terus mengulur waktu?

Tidak mudah memang tetap menjadi manusia saat iblis dengan gencarnya membisikkan kalimat-kalimat provokasi itu. Luhan mati gara-gara dia! Sehun sudah mendapatkan bagiannya dan sekarang adalah giliran Baekhyun untuk menerima hukuman! Selagi ada kesempatan, kenapa tidak dipergunakan saja sebaik-baiknya? Persetan dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, yang penting Baekhyun juga mati! Dengan begitu, dendamnya dan dendam Luhan bisa langsung terbalaskan.

Dan memang pada akhirnya, iblis lebih kuat dan memakan habis seluruh sisa kemanusiaan yang ia punya. Wajah Luhan yang ia lihat terakhir kali sebelum peti itu ditutup membuat amarah itu kembali mencuat ke permukaan. Luhan harus mendapat keadilan dan sosok yang berada di kursi penumpang itu perlu dimintai pertanggung-jawaban.

Kai menginjak gas kuat-kuat dan melajukan mobilnya melewati persimpangan yang menuju ke arah rumah Chanyeol.

"Lu, bersabarlah. Rencanaku akan berhasil sebentar lagi."

* * *

Sejak sejam yang lalu, Park Chanyeol terus saja memandangi pintu ruang tamu yang tak kunjung terbuka itu. Harusnya mereka sudah sampai, harusnya Baekhyun sudah ada di sini, dan harusnya ia tidak merasa khawatir karena saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dinihari, Kai belum juga mengantarkan sang mantan kekasih di depan matanya.

"Kemana mereka sebenarnya? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyibakkan gorden untuk mengintip ke luar namun tak ada apapun selain gelap dan rintik hujan yang turun semakin rapat. Biasanya Kai hanya butuh setengah jam untuk mengantar-jemput Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini, sudah satu setengah jam berlalu tanpa ada tanda-tanda kedua orang tersebut akan datang segera.

"Ponselnya juga mati, sial!" Chanyeol semakin resah karena nomor Kai tak bisa dihubungi. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasa aneh karena mobilnya tak terdeteksi lagi di aplikasi pelacak yang terpasang di ponselnya. Terakhir kali ia lihat, mobilnya berada di jalan besar dekat persimpangan utama namun tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia pikir mungkin itu terjadi karena cuaca sedang buruk atau sinyal yang jelek—tapi tetap saja ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Ia melirik ke arah kotak kue pink yang diletakkan di atas meja. Sekotak penuh _mochi_ yang ia beli dari Jepang—ia berniat memberikannya untuk Baekhyun saat lelaki itu tiba di sini. Selama di perjalanan tadi Chanyeol terus memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia beri jika Baekhyun nanti bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba memberikan _mochi_ sebagai oleh-oleh. Ia tidak ingin pria itu salah paham, sedikit pun tidak. Bukan karena perasaan yang sudah tenggelam itu kembali muncul, melainkan murni hanya sebagai oleh-oleh, itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan. Jika nanti Baekhyun senang atas pemberiannya, maka Chanyeol akan bisa melihat kedua pipi gembul itu bergerak lucu saat mengunyah _mochi_. Ah, bahkan sekarang pipi Baekhyun tak lagi gembul seperti dulu—lupakan. Tapi jika lelaki itu bersikap biasa saja atau malah tak senang sama sekali, Chanyeol akan langsung merebut _mochi_ itu kembali dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Tapi, Park—kenapa kau harus berpikir sejauh itu kalau nyatanya Byun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang mantan tak berarti di matamu? Kau juga tak perlu memerintahkan agar Baekhyun dibawa ke rumahmu hanya karena kau ingin memberinya kue. Hari ini bahkan bukan jadwal kalian melakukan seks, demi apapun juga! Kenapa? Kau merindukannya? Kau merindukan Baekhyun sebagai mantan pacar atau sebagai mainan?

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengintip ke luar tepat saat rintik air berubah menjadi hujan deras.

* * *

Baekhyun masih sangat mengantuk saat dirasakan tubuhnya terguncang-guncang dan kepalanya membentur jendela mobil dengan kuat.

"Akh!"

"Yak! Kau baik-baik saja? Berpeganganlah yang kuat!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang ia tahu, mata setengah terbukanya melihat siluet tubuh Kai dari belakang dan mendapati wajah pria itu tampak begitu gusar saat berulang-kali menoleh ke belakang sambil berusaha mempertahankan kemudi di bawah tangannya.

"Kubilang berpegangan!" Kai berteriak kencang persis sebelum roda mobil membentur sesuatu, terseok hingga ke tepi dan pria itu nyaris saja kehilangan kendali atas semuanya. Untungnya saja Kai adalah pengemudi yang hebat—ia berhasil mengelak dengan cekatan saat bagian depan mobil nyaris saja menghantam deretan pohon yang berjarak kurang dari sepuluh meter. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak secekatan itu. Dia terlambat memenuhi perintah Kai dan akibatnya kepala lelaki itu kembali membentur jendela untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Akh! Sa-sakit!" Rasa perih itulah yang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar terjaga dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi di sini.

"Sial!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang Kai maksud. Di tengah kebingungan dan ketakutan yang datang tiba-tiba, sudut matanya berhasil menangkap sorot lampu menyilaukan yang berasal dari kendaraan lain yang persis berada di belakang mereka.

Mereka sedang dibuntuti.

"Ka-Kai—"

"Diamlah! Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu dan teruslah berpegangan!" Bentakan Kai membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut begitu saja. Serta merta dicengkeramnya sabuk pengaman dengan tangan kiri dan pegangan di atas kepalanya dengan tangan kanan. Jantungnya berdebar gila-gilaan seiring dengan mobil yang juga melaju semakin kencang.

Baekhyun pikir dia mungkin akan mati sekarang.

Walau Kai menyuruhnya untuk diam, tapi tetap saja pekikan ngeri itu tak bisa ditahan saat bagian belakang mobil mereka ditabrak dengan sengaja. Benturannya tidak terlalu kuat, tapi setidaknya berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun terdorong dan nyaris menabrak jok di depan kalau bukan karena sabuk yang membelit dirinya dengan erat. Tak lama berselang, mobil misterius itu berhasil menyamai kecepatan dan menyenggol bagian samping badan mobil hingga Baekhyun lagi-lagi nyaris terpental. Bahunya sakit dan keringat dingin terasa mulai membasahi punggungnya. Belum lagi Kai yang melajukan mobil keluar dari jalur utama dan memasuki daerah berbatu-batu—Baekhyun merasa mual karena guncangan dan laju yang berkelok-kelok tak teratur. Deru mesin mobil dan klakson yang bersahut-sahutan juga tak urung membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Tahan sedikit! Kita masih diikuti!"

Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan terus berdoa. Apapun yang sedang terjadi, ia hanya berharap semua ini segera selesai. Tangan mungilnya yang sebenarnya tak bertenaga ia paksa untuk berpegangan dengan erat. Mungkin lima menit, atau sepuluh menit—saat ia mencoba mengintip, deretan rumah yang tadinya masih bisa ia lihat di kanan-kiri kini berganti dengan pepohonan yang semakin lama semakin rapat.

 _Apa sudah berakhir?_ —pria itu membatin saat menyadari kecepatan mobil tak lagi seperti yang tadi. Semakin lama semakin pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti karena terpaksa.

"Sial!"

Baekhyun tahu kalau mobil yang mereka tumpangi mogok karena mesinnya tak kunjung menyala kembali meski Kai sudah berusaha untuk menghidupkannya berkali-kali. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan cemas—takut kalau tahu-tahu si penguntit itu masih ada dan siap menabrak mereka kapan saja. Tapi lelaki itu akhirnya bisa sedikit lega—yang ada di belakang sana hanyalah hutan gelap dengan bayangan pepohonan yang tinggi-tinggi seolah sedang memenjarakan mereka di tengah kerimbunannya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Kai menoleh sedikit pada Baekhyun yang masih terus gemetaran di jok belakang tersebut. Harusnya ia tak perlu bertanya karena jawabannya sudah jelas.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. "A-aku mau muntah."

* * *

"Kemarilah."

Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan saat Kai menarik tangannya agar mendekat. Tapi untuk menolak pun rasanya bakal sia-sia karena tenaga pria itu lebih besar dan sekali tarikan sudah bisa membuat Baekhyun terhuyung ke depan hampir menubruk dadanya.

"Apakah sakit?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat dan mundur selangkah karena merasa jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Ia menepis tangan Kai dengan halus tanpa bermaksud melukai perasaan pria itu, "Ti-tidak terlalu. Hanya sedikit perih."

Tampaknya Kai sadar kalau Baekhyun sedikit tidak nyaman, karena itulah ia menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi sempat memegangi pelipis kanan pria itu yang berhiaskan lebam dengan sedikit rembesan darah.

"Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada kotak obat di mobil Chanyeol, biar kuambilkan."

"Tidak per—"

Baekhyun menelan kembali kalimatnya karena Kai sudah berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil bahkan sebelum ia selesai bicara. Lelaki itu memilih untuk duduk di potongan kayu tumbang yang melintang tak jauh dari tempat di mana mobil mereka berada. Entah sudah jam berapa sekarang, ia tak tak tahu. Udara benar-benar dingin dan Baekhyun langsung menyesal karena tak membawa jaket sebelum pergi tadi. Tapi memangnya siapa yang mengharapkan kejadiannya bakal seperti ini? Kalau saja ia tahu mereka akan dikejar oleh orang tak dikenal hingga berakhir tersesat di tengah hutan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu ada di mana, pasti Baekhyun akan menolak habis-habisan saat Kai menjemputnya tadi.

Sejujurnya ada ratusan pertanyaan yang mengambang di kepala Baekhyun saat ini. Tentang siapa yang membuntuti mereka tadi, kenapa mereka diikuti, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia ingin sekali bertanya tapi tampaknya Kai bukanlah pribadi yang kelewat ramah dan bersedia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tak berujung.

Kebetulan sekali—Kai sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kotak obat dan sedang berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang sibuk memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Dan sebenarnya, Kai ingin sekali mencemooh dirinya yang sedari tadi terus saja melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat siapa saja bisa curiga kalau dia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun diam-diam.

"Ung." Baekhyun masih menunduk dan baru mendongak secara otomatis ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi badannya secara tiba-tiba. Itu adalah _coat_ kotak-kotak yang tadi pria itu pakai. Dan sekarang, benda itu sudah tersampir dengan sempurna melingkupi badan kecil Baekhyun yang sedikit mengigil.

"Ti-tidak perlu, Kai—" Tentu saja Baekhyun langsung menolak. Kai hanya memakai kaos hitam pendek di balik _coat_ -nya dan mustahil pria itu bisa kebal terhadap udara dingin yang menggigit hingga ke tulang-tulang.

"Diamlah. Tolong mendongak supaya aku bisa mengobati lukamu dengan mudah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan tak bisa menolak saat tangan besar Kai mendorong paksa bawah dagunya agar mendongak. Saat pria itu bekerja membubuhkan obat di sekitar lebam yang ia dapatkan di pelipis, Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk melirik ke arah lain—ke mana saja asal tidak pada wajah Kai yang persis berada di atasnya.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit? Kau masih merasa mual?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dengan mata yang masih melirik ke arah lain, "Sudah tidak."

Lalu hening. Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin membahas tentang muntah karena sejujurnya yang tadi itu sedikit memalukan. Tiga kali muntah berturut-turut hingga Kai perlu turun tangan memijati tengkuknya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diingat.

"Kau punya ponsel?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tanya kau punya ponsel atau tidak?"

"Pu-punya. Tapi—" Baekhyun baru ingat kalau ia tak sempat membawa apapun saat keluar dari rumah tadi. "—tinggal di rumah."

"Kalau begitu tak ada jalan lain. Kita menginap di sini malam ini."

"Eh?"

Kai menatap kedua mata sipit yang membelalak lebar itu dengan wajah sedikit kesal. "Apanya yang _eh_? Ponselku juga ketinggalan dan mobilnya mogok—bahan bakarnya juga habis dan berita baiknya, kita berada di tengah hutan sekarang. Memangnya kau punya cara lain agar bisa keluar dari sini?!"

Dibentak seperti itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun kembali tertunduk. "Ma-af, Kai."

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku akan membuat api unggun dan kau bisa pilih mau menghangatkan badan di luar bersamaku atau tidur saja di dalam mobil."

"Meng-menghangatkan badan be-bersamamu?"

Kai memutar mata dan kembali memandang Baekhyun masih dengan tampang kesal yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, Byun. Kecuali kau sendiri yang menyerangku seperti yang di mobil waktu itu—"

"Eh?"

"Lupakan!" Kai telah selesai menutup lebam di pelipis Baekhyun dengan sepetak perban. Ia mendorong pelan kepala pria itu dengan jari sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi ke arah mobil.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Kai mendecih saat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk bingung di belakang sana.

* * *

Sejak lima belas menit lalu, Kai masih saja tak berhenti memikirkan tentang apa yang mereka alami tadi. Kalau bukan karena pengemudi misterius yang tahu-tahu mengekori mobilnya dan membuat mereka berakhir di sini—mungkin Kai sudah berhasil membalaskan dendam kesumatnya pada Baekhyun tanpa hambatan.

Diliriknya sekilas lelaki itu. Baekhyun masih ada di sana, duduk di jok belakang dengan kepala bersandar pada jendela dan tubuh yang berselimutkan _coat_ kotak-kotak miliknya yang disampirkan hingga menutupi leher. Lagi-lagi Kai menarik nafas berat entah karena alasan apa. Ia menyurukkan sebatang ranting ke pusaran api unggun yang ia buat hingga kobarannya semakin besar.

Awalnya rencana itu berjalan mulus. Kai berhasil memutus segala kontak dengan Chanyeol karena sebelum berangkat menjemput Baekhyun tadi, ia memang sengaja tidak membawa serta ponselnya. Ia juga berhasil mengutak-atik GPS yang ada di mobil hingga tak berfungsi dan Chanyeol pasti tak akan bisa mengetahui titik keberadaan mereka meski ada aplikasi pelacak yang terpasang di ponselnya. Tinggal selangkah lagi hingga rencananya sukses besar. Apalagi Baekhyun juga tengah terlelap tanpa sadar Kai telah membawanya pergi dari arah yang seharusnya mereka tuju.

Lalu mobil sialan itu muncul dari arah belakang dengan lampu menyilaukan yang sengaja tersorot seakan ingin mengalihkan perhatian Kai dari apapun. Setelah adegan kejar-kejaran yang melelahkan dan nyaris membuat mereka kecelakaan, Kai akhirnya mampu mengelabui pengemudi misterius itu dengan cara membanting setirnya menembus jalan setapak yang tentu saja bukan merupakan jalur yang biasa dilewati mobil.

Kai tidak tahu apa motifnya. Ini adalah mobil Chanyeol, bisa jadi pembuntut misterius tadi adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang merupakan saingan pria itu di dunia bisnis. Atau mungkin juga—bukan Chanyeol yang diincar, melainkan—

"Kai?"

—Baekhyun.

"Masuklah—sekarang sedang gerimis, nanti kau kedinginan."

Kai menatap sosok yang berdiri canggung tak jauh di sebelahnya itu dengan sejuta perasaan yang bercampur-aduk. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan—orang itu ingin melukai Baekhyun atau malah sebaliknya, ingin menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari rencana jahat yang tadi nyaris seratus persen berhasil ia laksanakan.

Sedikit mustahil memang. Kai yakin seratus persen tak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang mengetahui niat buruknya terhadap Baekhyun. Agaknya tidak masuk akal kalau orang itu membuntuti karena ingin menolong Baekhyun. Jadi alasan sebenarnya apa?

"Kai? Masuklah, lihat—api unggunmu sebentar lagi bakalan padam oleh gerimis. Astaga, sepertinya akan segera hujan!" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya secara berantian antara api unggun kecil dengan langit malam yang semakin hitam seolah bersiap menurunkan hujannya kapan saja.

Tapi siapa? Kenapa? Kalau orang itu memang benar-benar menginginkan Baekhyun, bisa saja dia tidak perlu menahan diri untuk tidak membuat mobil mereka bertabrakan. Selesai. Atau kalau memang ia ingin menolong Baekhyun, mungkin bisa juga ia melumpuhkan Kai lalu mengambil paksa mantan pacar Chanyeol itu kemudian membawa lelaki itu pergi.

Yang mana yang benar? Atau jangan-jangan orang itu sebenarnya juga mengincar Kai?

"Kai? Kai?!"

"E-eh?"

"Kai, hujannya turun! Ayo cepat masuk!"

Kai tak sempat berpikir saat dua tangan kurus itu menariknya paksa dari posisi duduk hingga berdiri lalu menyeret tubuh besarnya hingga masuk ke dalam jok belakang bertepatan dengan petir yang menyambar tiba-tiba.

Pemilik tangan mungil itu masih sibuk bergumam sendiri tentang hujan yang turun mendadak hingga tak tahu kalau mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh jarak yang kurang dari lima senti saja. Kai sampai bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit lengan lelaki itu, tampaknya berselimutkan _coat_ tak cukup untuk membuatnya merasa hangat. Baekhyun yang sibuk memandang ke luar masih belum sadar kalau mereka duduk berdua di jok belakang, Kai yang ada di sampingnya tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat dan tahu-tahu pria itu mendekat dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Baekhyun—"

"—hujannya semakin deras, bagaimana kita bisa pulang—"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ada ap—"

Saat Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh, ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimat karena wajah Kai persis berada di depan wajahnya. Lelaki pesuruh Chanyeol itu perlahan meletakkan tangan kanan di jendela yang ada di samping kepala Baekhyun seolah ingin memenjarakan lelaki itu agar ia tak bisa pergi ke manapun. Tentu saja pilihan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan oleh Baekhyun adalah mundur meski ia tahu punggungnya sudah menempel ketat dengan jok.

"Ka-Kai? Kau te-terlalu dekat—" cicitnya dengan suara yang nyaris teredam oleh deru hujan. Ia mendorong dada Kai perlahan, tapi lelaki itu tak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Tentu saja tenaga Baekhyun tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan kekalutan yang tengah menghantui kepalanya saat ini. Ia harus berpikir cepat dalam menganalisa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa kau punya musuh di luar sana?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban berupa _hah_ atau _eh_ untuk saat ini! Jawab aku, apa kau punya musuh di luar sana?"

Mungkin saja punya, iya kan? Kalau pria ini saja sanggup menyebabkan sahabatnya meninggal, bukan tidak mungkin ia juga bisa melakukannya pada orang lain. Dan kalau itu terjadi, rasanya cukup masuk akal kalau ada orang lain selain Kai yang sama-sama ingin melampiaskan amarah terpendam mereka pada Baekhyun.

Pertanyaan yang mendesak itu tentu saja membuat kening Baekhyun berkerut bingung. Karena tak kunjung dijawab, Kai akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun semakin heran.

"Apa belakangan ini kau merasa diikuti oleh seseorang? Jawab!"

Kai memukul jendela sebagai pelampiasan frutrasi karena Baekhyun masih bungkam. Langsung saja Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan menyembunyikan wajah karena ia pikir Kai mau memukulnya, "Ti-tidak tahu. Ku-kupikir tidak ada," bisiknya ketakutan.

Kalau benar tidak ada, lalu yang tadi itu siapa?

"Astaga." Kai menghela nafas berat dan memundurkan tubuh saat menyadari raut ketakutan itu kembali merajai wajah Baekhyun. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia kembali mempertanyakan kesungguhan hatinya tentang apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya dari lelaki itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup menghilangkan nyawa Baekhyun kalau melihat wajah ketakutannya saja sudah berhasil membuatnya iba?

"Maaf, aku tak berniat membuatmu takut." Kai menjaga jarak aman agar Baekhyun tak merasa terancam lagi. "Aku hanya tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih."

Kai memijati pelipis sambil berusaha menetralkan nafas.

Hening.

Baekhyun yang masih dengan posisi defensifnya memandang ragu pada pria di sebelahnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Kai katakan. Mungkin itu ada kaitannya dengan mobil yang mengikuti mereka tadi, pikir Baekhyun. Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya karena Kai terlihat kacau entah karena alasan apa.

"Kai—"

Baekhyun melirik tetesan-tetesan air yang masih tersisa di kedua lengan telanjang milik Kai dan sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan kalau lelaki itu mungkin sedang kedinginan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat—tindakan yang bodoh memang, karena dia sendiri sebenarnya masih sedikit takut—ujung jarinya menyentuh _coat_ yang ia sampirkan di pangkuan dan membagikan setengahnya untuk menutupi lengan lelaki itu.

"—mungkin kita bisa berbagi."

"Ck, kau khawatir aku akan kedinginan?" Bukannya terima kasih, yang Baekhyun dapatkan malah nada sinis ditambah lirikan mata setajam pedang.

"Bu-bukan begitu—"

Kai pikir dirinya hampir gila karena jutaan perasaan itu mengaduk pikirannya sedemikian rupa. Seperti sebuah pusaran besar, perasaan itu membuat Kai akhirnya menyerah dan ikut terhanyut di dalamnya. Atau sebut saja dia mengidap bipolar sekarang. Kesinisan itu mendadak lenyap setelah matanya bertatapan dengan mata teduh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau benar-benar khawatir, harusnya kau menghangatkanku pakai tubuhmu."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja membalasku pakai _eh_?"

Kai memilih untuk menyerah saja, untuk saat ini. Ditariknya tubuh Baekhyun hingga bahu mereka saling menempel kemudian disampirkan _coat_ miliknya menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Seketika terasa hangat, meski hujan di luar sana bertambah deras dan suhu ikut-ikutan menurun dengan drastis.

"Tidurlah. Nanti pagi-pagi sekali aku akan keluar untuk mencari bantuan."

Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap hujan dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar bisa meredam detak jantungnya yang berbunyi tak karuan. Lagipula, kenapa dia harus berdebar-debar hanya karena ada lelaki yang duduk tak berjarak di sebelahnya dengan berselimutkan kain yang sama? Dan tiga detik lalu Baekhyun seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu—yang seperti ini tampaknya sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Ia dan Kai berdua saja di dalam mobil tanpa jarak sesentipun—tapi kapan?

"Kalau kubilang tidur ya tidur!"

Pikiran Baekhyun buyar karena Kai tahu-tahu meraih kepalanya dan memaksa agar ia bersandar di pundak lelaki itu. Ah, mungkin Baekhyun hanya terbawa suasana. Mungkin sebenarnya yang ia ingat adalah kenangannya bersama Park Chanyeol. Dulu sekali, Chanyeol sering mengajaknya berkemah di tengah hutan tapi pada akhirnya mereka malah berakhir dengan seks yang panas di dalam mobil. Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol selalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk tidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di pundak hingga pagi.

Mungkin.

"Peringatan terakhir, Byun. Pejamkan matamu dan tidur!"

Baekhyun cepat-cepat membuang semua bayangan itu dan memilih untuk menuruti apa yang Kai suruh. Ia memejamkan mata dan perlahan mulai terlarut oleh kantuk yang mendera. Secara mengejutkan, pundak Kai nyaris sama nyaman-nya seperti pundak Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya merasa jauh lebih rileks.

Dia tidak tahu saja.

Kai sama sekali tidak ikut memejamkan mata seperti yang ia lakukan. Pria itu masih sibuk dengan pikirannya yang tadi sempat teralihkan.

"Byun Baekhyun—"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban karena si pemilik nama sudah terlelap. "—kau dalam pengawasanku sekarang."

Jika benar seperti yang ia asumsikan, maka ada orang lain selain dirinya yang juga mengincar Baekhyun saat ini. Entah mengincar dalam artian baik atau buruk, tapi kemungkinan yang kedua jauh lebih mungkin. Nyawa Baekhyun adalah hal terbesar yang ia inginkan. Namun jika ada orang lain yang juga menginginkan hal yang sama, Kai tak akan tinggal diam.

Ia hanya tak ingin predator lain mendapatkan mangsa yang sudah ia incar sejak lama.

"Karena hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang berhak menghabisimu, Byun. Kau mengerti?"

Kai membenarkan letak kepala Baekhyun dan ikut menyusul lelaki itu ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Hola.

I don't know why, but, I think in this chap I declare my self as #TeamKai LOL. But don't worry, maybe in the next chap I'll be #TeamYeol or even #TeamSehun tergantung part siapa yang banyak. But like always ya, I'm #TeamChanBaek forever!

Okay.

Jadi belakangan ini bad things happened to me bertubi-tubi. I can't tell you, tapi aku dengan segala harapan minta doa yang tulus dari kalian. Please, doakan aku biar bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik.

And more, please don't ask for flashback haha. Karena flashback itu bakal men-distract apa yang udah aku plot. Jika waktunya tepat, semua akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Apaan sih lol. Okay, segitu aja, and see ya next time.

Norway, 9th of July 2018.


	7. Chapter 7

**BEASTS**

* * *

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Keluar kalian!"

Baekhyun yakin dia baru saja tertidur, tapi seseorang yang memukul-mukul jendela mobil dengan beringasnya dari luar membuatnya terjaga dalam hitungan detik. Lelaki itu langsung disergap rasa takut begitu saja—bagaimana kalau yang ada di luar itu adalah orang yang tadi mengikuti mereka?

"Kubilang keluar!"

Suara itu—Baekhyun berdebar antara takut dan lega karena ia kenal siapa sang pemilik suara. Namun kelegaannya hilang entah kemana, karena setelah Kai yang bangun lebih dahulu keluar dari mobil, yang lelaki itu dapatkan adalah sebuah pukulan keras yang menghantam hidungnya.

"Kai!"

"Kau juga keluar dari sana!"

"Akh! Chanyeol, sakit!

Baekhyun tak sempat mempertahankan diri karena cekalan kuat yang Park Chanyeol berikan di lengan kurusnya membuat tubuh pria itu terseret ke luar mobil secara paksa. Ia nyaris saja terjatuh saat kakinya menginjak tanah. Tapi bukan itu yang paling Baekhyun khawatirkan saat ini.

"Kai! Astaga! Hidungmu berdarah!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih mencengkeram lengannya dan langsung menghambur ke arah Kai yang berdiri bak patung di sisi mobil. Ada cairan merah yang mengalir dari hidung pemuda itu, dan secara naluriah, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangan untuk menyeka.

"Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa—"

"Tapi ini berdarah—"

Reaksi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Park Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun dengan penuh rasa khawatir mengusap tetesan darah dari hidung Kai yang baru saja ia pukul? Pria itu _terbakar,_ tentu saja. Jantungnya terpompa lebih gila dari semestinya dan amarah yang sejak beberapa jam terakhir berusaha ia tahan-tahan kini telah mencapai puncaknya. Susah-payah ia berusaha mencari keberadaan mereka dan bahkan menyusul hingga ke sini, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Sang mantan kekasih yang tertidur nyenyak di pelukan Kai dengan kepala yang bersandar manja pada pundak lelaki itu—itu adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat saat tiba di sini.

"Masih kurang? Biar kutambah lagi, brengsek!"

Bugh. Bugh. Bugh.

"Chanyeol, hentikan!"

Kai tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. Ia diam saja saat tuan-nya kembali memukul wajahnya sebanyak tiga kali hingga ia terjajar mundur dan punggungnya membentur sisi mobil dengan keras. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, bahkan rintih kesakitan saja tidak. Malah Baekhyun yang menjerit histeris saat melihat darah kembali mengalir dari hidung dan bibir Kai yang robek.

"Aku menyuruhmu menjemput Baekhyun, bukan malah membawanya ke tengah hutan dan tidur sambil berpelukan seperti tadi!" Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan mata membara seperti api.

Bugh.

"Chanyeol, kumohon hentikan!"

"Kau mulai melawan perintahku, Kai?"

Bugh.

"Chanyeol, cukup! Jangan pukul dia lagi!"

Baekhyun berusaha menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol dengan harapan tenaga kecilnya bisa menghentikan pukulan membabi-buta yang lelaki itu lakukan. Namun yang Chanyeol lakukan selanjutnya membuat pria itu terdiam dengan airmata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk.

Plak.

Sebuah tamparan yang keras dan panas Chanyeol hadiahkan di pipinya.

Saking kerasnya, perpaduan antara telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menghantam pipi Baekhyun itu membuat Kai terperanjat dan merasakan hatinya teriris sakit entah karena alasan apa. Ia ingin sekali merengkuh Baekhyun yang terhuyung karena tamparan itu, tapi Kai tahu konsekuensi apa yang bakal ia dapatkan kalau ia melakukannya. Lagipula, untuk apa dia peduli?

Hening.

Yang terdengar hanyalah deru nafas Chanyeol yang memburu seperti seekor binatang buas yang marah karena mangsa kecilnya sudah berani membangkang. Dan mangsa itu sudah tersadar dari keterkejutan yang mendera dan sedang menatapnya nyalang sekarang.

"Kenapa berhenti? Silahkan tampar aku lagi!"

Chanyeol terhenyak. Ia terlalu marah beberapa saat lalu hingga tidak menyadari betapa bengkak dan sembabnya wajah Baekhyun yang beberapa hari ini diam-diam terus saja membayangi pikirannya. Dan pelipis kanan lelaki itu—Chanyeol tak berkedip saat mendapati ada perban kecil ternoda sedikit darah terpasang di sana. Di tempat yang sama tapi di kepala yang berbeda, Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol juga punya perban yang melekat di pelipis. Namun topi hitam yang lelaki itu kenakan menyamarkan semuanya.

"Kubilang tampar aku lagi, Park Chanyeol! Tampar!"

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol memang merasa iba. Mata bengkak Baekhyun jelas-jelas menunjukkan luka yang mendalam bercampur dengan keputusasaan. Tapi binatang buas tetaplah binatang buas. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya menaruh belas kasihan pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan hati dan hidupnya habis-habisan.

Plak.

"Itu permintaanmu, kan?"

Sekejam-kejamnya Kai dengan segala rencana jahat yang tersusun di kepalanya, ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak menampar siapapun tanpa sebab terlebih itu adalah bekas kekasihnya sendiri. Namun Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu semua tanpa beban dan Kai mau tak mau harus mengakui kalau bos-nya itu memang telah kehilangan hati. Ia lelaki yang mengerikan dan penuh bahaya.

Tamparan kedua itu membuat Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya. Cairan bening itu meluncur jatuh seiring dengan isakan pelan yang keluar dari tenggorokan keringnya.

"Apa yang kau pakai itu?"

Tak ada jawaban karena Baekhyun sibuk mengusap mata sambil memegangi wajahnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Kubilang apa yang kau pakai itu?!"

"Akh!"

Sejujurnya, Kai benar-benar tak sanggup menyaksikan itu semua. Bukan karena melihat Baekhyun yang didorong dengan paksa hingga nyaris terjungkal atau karena wajah Chanyeol yang benar-benar memerah karena amarah. Ia sebenarnya tak peduli akan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi setelah menyadari bagian mananya yang membuat Park Chanyeol kehilangan kendali, Kai serta-merta menyesali rencana gagal buatannya yang malah membuat Baekhyun berada di ambang bahaya lain.

"Kau lupa apa yang kubilang kemarin, Byun Baekhyun? Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku melihatmu memakai baju selain milikmu dan milikku?"

Baekhyun yang masih berurai airmata tak menyadari apa yang Chanyeol maksud. Saat lelaki itu mencengkeram kerah _coat_ yang ia kenakan, barulah ia paham kenapa si Park bisa semarah ini. Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Seingatnya, tadi benda itu ia pakai berdua dengan Kai—namun sekarang, mantel kotak-kotak itu sudah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya tanpa ia ketahui kapan dan bagaimana caranya.

"I-ini—"

Baekhyun melirik Kai dengan panik seolah minta jawaban, tapi pria yang wajahnya ternoda darah di beberapa tempat itu tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Chanyeol tahu, yang melekat di badan Baekhyun adalah punya Kai—terlihat jelas dari ukurannya yang kebesaran sehingga akan sangat tidak masuk akal kalau seandainya Baekhyun berkelit dan mengatakan itu adalah mantelnya sendiri.

"Oh, jadi lagi-lagi kau memakai baju milik Kai. Begitu?" Senyum miring mengerikan itu membuat mata Baekhyun berkedip-kedip dan dia mundur beberapa langkah.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu, Byun Baekhyun. Semuanya."

"Tidak mau! Ke-kenapa aku harus mengikuti perintahmu?" Baekhyun memegangi bagian depan mantel yang ia pakai dengan kedua tangan.

Alis Kai berkerut sedikit saat mengamati bagaimana Baekhyun yang biasanya penurut kali ini malah berani balas melawan. _Menarik_ —batinnya. Wajah takut namun ingin memberontak yang lelaki itu tunjukkan membuat Kai menarik senyum samar dan melupakan denyut menyakitkan yang memenuhi titik-titik vital di wajahnya.

"Kau mulai membangkang sekarang?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku iya?"

Tak ada yang tahu betapa marahnya Chanyeol sekarang. Lagipula, Park—untuk apa kau merasa marah? Atau, bagian mananya yang membuatmu marah? Baekhyun berduaan dengan pria lain atau memakai baju lelaki lain selain kau itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu, kan? Hubungan kalian sekarang tak ubahnya hanya sebagai partner bisnis, jadi harusnya, kau tak perlu mengepalkan tangan atau menggertakkan rahangmu kuat-kuat seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya karena ia sedikit memberontak.

Kau itu sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Apa dia yang membuatmu jadi berani melawanku seperti ini?" Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan telunjuk yang kini mengarah pada Kai. "Apa dia yang membuatmu lupa kalau aku sudah membayarmu mahal dan itu artinya kau tak punya hak untuk menolak apa yang aku perintahkan?!"

Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak lantang bahwa apa yang baru saja Chanyeol katakan adalah salah. Kai sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan penolakan yang ia buat terhadap permintaan lelaki itu. Meski dia sudah dibayar, tapi dia juga punya hak untuk mengatakan tidak.

"Aku sudah membeli tubuh dan hidupmu, Byun Baekhyun, kau lupa?" Senyum yang Chanyeol berikan untuknya bukanlah senyuman manis seperti yang ada dalam kenangannya dulu. Senyum itu penuh makna melecehkan, seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan dengan jelas bagaimana status Baekhyun saat ini di mata lelaki itu.

Hanya barang. Hanya mainan. Tak berarti sama sekali.

"Dan kalau aku ingin kau telanjang saat ini juga, maka itulah yang sepantasnya kau lakukan!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baekhyun merasa terhina.

"Kau memang sudah membayarku, Park Chanyeol! Tapi yang kau membayarku untuk mengandung anakmu, bukannya untuk mengatur-atur hidupku seperti ini!"

Kai tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kilau kemarahan di kedua mata Baekhyun yang selama ini tampak sayu dan sendu. Dan yang terkejut bukan hanya dia seorang, Chanyeol juga. Jika biasanya Baekhyun tunduk patuh terhadap semua yang ia katakan, sekarang malah kebalikannya. Lelaki itu sudah berani meninggikan suara seolah siap menentang Park Chanyeol kapan saja.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi untuk apa aku membayarmu, Jalang?"

Nada suara Chanyeol memang datar dan penuh penekanan, tapi sebutan yang ia ucapkan di akhir membuat hati penuh luka seorang Byun Baekhyun tergores semakin parah. Dia sadar kalau kelancangannya barusan telah menyulut emosi Chanyeol yang memang sudah meledak-ledak sejak awal. Tapi sebutan _Jalang_ itu—itukah panggilan terbaik yang bisa Chanyeol berikan untuknya?

"U-untuk mengandung anakmu," jawab Baekhyun pelan di sela isakan.

"Supaya kau mengandung anakku, menurutmu apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tertunduk. Ia tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa. Yang ia tahu, mereka sedang berada di tengah hutan dengan sisa hujan dimana-mana. Tanah yang basah, daun yang bergemerisik oleh angin malam, udara dingin yang menusuk tulang—tegakah Chanyeol menyuruhnya telanjang dan melakukan seks di tengah keadaan yang seperti ini? Dan terlebih lagi, di hadapan Kai?

"Jawab aku, Jalang Sialan!"

Kai mengalihkan pandangan saat tendangan dari kaki panjang Chanyeol mengenai bagian depan paha Baekhyun hingga menyebabkan lelaki itu menjerit kesakitan. Kakinya tertekuk dan tubuh limbungnya tak kuat untuk berdiri lagi—Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di atas tanah lembab tertutup dedaunan basah.

Airmata itu kembali mengalir diiringi isak sesunggukan, namun Park Chanyeol tak merasa iba sama sekali. Ia nyaris gila. Amarah itu sudah menggerogoti seluruh kesadaran yang ia punya. Ia ingin membuat wajah itu semakin sembab, ia ingin mendengar tangisan itu semakin kuat, ia ingin menyakiti Baekhyun itu lebih dari ini.

"Kau—"

Chanyeol mengarahkan tatapan dinginnya pada Kai yang masih membatu di tempat, "—kau diam-diam ingin menikmati tubuh _jalang_ ku ini, bukan?"

Tak ada balasan.

"Karena itulah kau sengaja melakukan ini semua. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Chanyeol tahu, namun yang ia ketahuilah bukanlah semua hal yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia benar tentang Kai yang sengaja memutus kontak dan melarikan Baekhyun—tapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pengemudi misterius yang mengikuti mereka.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?"

Kai mendadak bersikap waspada. Jika Chanyeol tahu lebih banyak dari perkiraannya, mungkin ini adalah saatnya untuk melaksanakan rencana cadangan. Target utamanya memanglah Byun Baekhyun, namun Kai tak akan segan-segan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi rencananya. Termasuk Chanyeol—yang selama beberapa tahun ini ia layani dengan sepenuh hati atas dasar simpati karena Byun Baekhyun sama-sama sudah menghancurkan hidup mereka.

"Apakah penting bagimu? Yang jelas, uang dan koneksi yang kupunya memudahkanku untuk mengetahui bahwa supirku melarikan pelacurku karena tergoda ingin merasakan tubuhnya."

Kai tidak tahu harus bernafas lega atau malah terbahak untuk merespon kalimat Chanyeol barusan. Ia lega karena Chanyeol salah tentang alasannya melarikan Baekhyun. Atau haruskah dia membeberkan semuanya di sini saat ini juga? Ingin menghabisi nyawa lelaki itu—reaksi seperti apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan kalau Kai mengatakan semuanya? Namun untuk merasakan tubuh Baekhyun—Kai tak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol hanya mampu berspekulasi sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak tergoda dan sama sekali tak berminat untuk mencicipi tubuhnya." Chanyeol semakin terbakar amarah setelah mendengar jawaban ringan tanpa beban yang Kai berikan padanya.

"Kau yakin tidak? Kalau aku menelanjangi dan memperkosa pelacur ini di depan matamu, kau yakin bisa tidak tergoda melihat tubuhnya?"

Baekhyun semakin terluka. Tak cukup hanya menyebutnya jalang dan pelacur, sekarang Chanyeol juga menjadikannya sebagai barang untuk mengetes apakah Kai serius dengan kalimatnya atau tidak. Tak bisakah ia menghilang saja dari sini?

"Kita lihat saja."

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencakar wajah Kai atau bahkan merobek mulut pria itu habis-habisan. Namun apa yang bisa ia harapkan? Kai bukanlah temannya yang mungkin akan membelanya di saat genting seperti ini. Meski lelaki itu terkadang bersikap baik pada Baekhyun, bukan berarti dia berkewajiban untuk menolong, kan? Lagipula, Kai adalah _orang_ Chanyeol—dia bekerja untuk lelaki itu, bukan untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau, Chanyeol!" Teriakan melengking Byun Baekhyun sewaktu tangan Chanyeol menariknya kasar agar berdiri menggema di sekitar hutan yang senyap.

"Akh! Park Chanyeol, jangan!" Baekhyun mencengkeram erat mantelnya, berusaha agar kain itu tidak terenggut oleh kedua tangan kekar Chanyeol yang mencoba untuk melepasnya secara paksa. Namun apalah tenaga seorang Baekhyun bila dibandingkan dengan lelaki itu?

Sebuah tendangan di tulang kering lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan. Tapi ia tak sempat memikirkan tungkainya yang berdenyut ngilu karena Park Chanyeol telah berhasil melepas _coat_ -nya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Kau selemah ini namun sudah berani mencoba untuk melawanku? Sadar diri kau, Jalang!"

Kai melihat itu semua, namun dia memilih untuk tetap diam tanpa berniat menolong Baekhyun sama sekali. Tenaga Chanyeol jelas jauh lebih besar. Pria itu bisa dengan mudah menyeret Baekhyun ke arah kap depan mobil, mendorongnya agar membungkuk di atas permukaan dingin dan basah itu, mencengkeram erat kedua pergelangan tangan lelaki itu di belakang punggung—Kai tahu Chanyeol bisa berubah mengerikan saat marah, hanya saja, ia tak menyangka kalau lelaki itu benar-benar akan memperkosa Baekhyun di depan matanya hanya karena salah paham.

Kau tahu dia salah paham, Kai—lalu kenapa kau tak menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol? Bilang saja kalau kau tak berniat melarikan Baekhyun hingga ke hutan, tapi kalian tersesat ke sini karena kejaran seseorang. Mungkin Chanyeol mau mendengarkanmu dan berhenti—tapi kenapa, kau malah seolah menikmati betapa tersiksanya Baekhyun dengan semua perlakuan yang ia terima?

"He-hentikan, Chan—" Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena tangannya yang masih berada di punggung. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah meronta-ronta lemah saat ia dipaksa bertumpu pada kap yang dingin dan merasakan kalau salah satu tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak menarik celana piyamanya hingga melorot jatuh. "Chanyeol—jangan—" bisiknya parau.

Tapi mana mungkin manusia yang sudah dirasuki iblis seperti Park Chanyeol mendengar hibaan lirih tersebut, yang ada malah desakan kuat untuk segera melecehkan Baekhyun di hadapan Kai timbul semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ja-ngan kumohon—"

Airmata hangat Baekhyun mengalir jatuh dan membasahi kap yang memang sudah basah oleh sisa-sisa hujan bercampur embun. Ia berharap Chanyeol segera berhenti, tapi saat merasakan udara dingin menerpa kulit tubuhnya bagian bawah, Baekhyun tersadar kalau harapan itu sia-sia. Pria itu telah melepas celana piyama berikut pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Teruslah meronta kalau kau benar-benar ingin kuhajar!" Ancam Chanyeol sambil menekan kepala Baekhyun hingga pipinya menempel lebih erat ke permukaan mobil. Dia sendiri menghimpitkan badannya ke badan Baekhyun dan membuat daerah selangkangannya menekan bongkahan pantat telanjang lelaki itu kuat-kuat. Mata nanarnya kemudian berpaling ke arah Kai dengan sorot yang sukar diartikan apa maknanya.

"Bagaimana, Kai? Dia menggiurkan, bukan?"

Setelah sekian tahun ikut bersama Park dan bekerja melakukan apa saja yang lelaki itu minta, Kai tetap saja kesulitan untuk mengetahui orang macam apa Chanyeol sesungguhnya. Dia tersiksa karena eksistensi Baekhyun dan ingin balas menyiksa lelaki itu dengan cara menyakitinya. Tapi dibalik itu semua, dia jugalah yang menjadi pihak yang paling tersakiti—Kai tahu pasti itu. Lalu untuk apa Chanyeol melakukan ini semua? Untuk apa Chanyeol berusaha keras melecehkan Byun Baekhyun seolah ingin menunjukkan dia berkuasa atas pria malang itu padahal dia sendiri yang akan menangis penuh penyesalan setelahnya?

Kai menarik nafas berat, "Chanyeol, hentikan."

Bukan karena ingin menolong Baekhyun, Kai hanya tidak ingin putra tunggal keluarga Park yang hebat menanggung sakit luar biasa yang menghantam kepalanya setiap kali kenangan buruk itu menyeruak ke ingatan. Chanyeol belum sembuh benar dan dia masih butuh waktu lama untuk pulih sepenuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia dapatkan dari kegiatannya menyakiti Baekhyun selain kepuasan sesaat. Karena setelah kepuasan itu berakhir, jiwa dan raganya akan disiksa habis-habisan oleh rasa bersalah.

"Aku mengaku bersalah karena telah membawa Baekhyun kemari tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Mata basah Baekhyun mengerjap dan lelaki itu dengan susah payah melirik Kai yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Seseorang mengejar kami dan aku tak punya pilihan lain—"

"Kau membelanya?"

Suara dingin itu menghentikan penjelasan Kai secara sepihak. "Cerita dongeng apa lagi yang kau karang untuk membela pelacur ini, Kai?"

"Chanyeol, aku serius! Kalau kau marah karena Baekhyun memakai mantelku, maka salahkan aku saja!"

"Mencoba menjadi pahlawan ternyata, ck."

"Bukan seperti itu—"

"Diam saja kau ditempatmu dan lihat dengan matamu itu pertunjukan hebat yang akan kulakukan!"

"Chan—Chan, jangan—aku tidak mau—" Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng ketakutan saat mendengar suara risleting yang dibuka dan sesuatu yang keras dan hangat mulai menampar-nampar bokongnya dari belakang. Kulitnya langsung merinding hebat saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol diselipkan di paha bagian dalamnya kemudian merenggangkan tempat itu dengan sekali hentakan. Baekhyun tahu ia tak akan bisa lepas kali ini. Tak peduli bagaimana ia menghiba dengan tangisan pilu atau memohon pada Kai agar menghentikan Chanyeol—tak seorang pun dari mereka yang tergerak oleh rasa kasihan.

Hati Chanyeol telah beku. Matanya telah buta oleh fakta bahwa tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan telinganya telah tuli oleh lolongan panjang penuh rasa sakit saat penis kebanggaannya itu sekali lagi berhasil menghujam masuk dengan sebuah dorongan kuat. Ia menikmati semua itu bagai seorang psikopat. Wajah basah yang terus menjerit minta ampun itu meronta tak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya yang menghentak liar. Ia merasa menang.

"Lihat Kai—shhh—pelacurku ini nikmat sekali—"

Namun kenikmatan itu hanya milik Chanyeol seorang. Baekhyun tidak merasakan apapun selain sakit dan sakit. Chanyeol berhasil membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti pelacur murahan di hadapan orang lain. Bisa apa dia sekarang selain menangis? Meski tangannya tak lagi dipegangi karena Chanyeol sedang sibuk menampar-nampar bongkahan pantatnya sambil menyumpah-nyumpah—Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya.

"Sa-sakit—Chanyeol, sa-kit—"

"Seorang jalang harusnya mendesah, sialan!"

"Akhh!"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata kuat-kuat saat tangan Chanyeol yang sudah beralih menampari kulitnya kini bergerak menelusup ke bagian depan piyama dan merobek kasar kain tipis itu hingga seluruh kancingnya lepas. Belum cukup sampai disitu, kedua puting Baekhyun dicubitnya kuat-kuat sampai lelaki itu tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berhenti menjerit dari rasa sakit.

Tangisan, airmata, permohonan ampun—Chanyeol sudah tak mempan oleh itu semua.

"Hah, kau menegang, Kai? Apa kubilang? Tubuh jalang ini memang begitu menggoda hingga orang sok suci seperti kau tak akan kuat menahan gairah! Akhh!" Di sela kegiatannya menghujam _hole_ Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri melirik Kai dan mendapati celana lelaki itu mulai menggembung.

Harusnya Kai tersinggung, namun sialnya yang Chanyeol bilang memang benar. Dia _terusik_. Jiwa masokis yang terpendam di dasar jiwa lelaki itu seolah dibangkitkan oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata. Tubuh Baekhyun yang terhentak dan menggeliat tiap kali penis Chanyeol keluar-masuk, suara serak yang masih berusaha menjerit minta dikasihani setiap rasa sakit itu ditorehkan di kulitnya, dan wajah mungil yang sekarang memerah penuh airmata—bohong kalau semua itu tidak berhasil mengusik _binatang buas_ yang diam-diam bersemayam di dirinya. Tak ada satu pun lelaki dominan di dunia ini yang bisa menahan diri saat makhluk seindah dan semenggairahkan Baekhyun diperkosa habis-habisan di depan mata.

"Kau lihat?" Chanyeol merundukkan badan hingga bibirnya persis berada di telinga Baekhyun. Tangannya menarik paksa tengkuk Baekhyun agar kepalanya menghadap pada Kai, "—celananya tak sanggup lagi menahan penisnya yang menegang karena ulahmu."

Hinaan apa lagi yang masih sanggup diterima telinganya?

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab. Bukan begitu, _jalang_ ku? Kai, kemarilah dan keluarkan _milik_ mu."

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar Chanyeol memerintahkan Kai agar mendekat dan menurunkan risletingnya persis di depan wajah Baekhyun. Ia merasa terkhianati karena Kai tampaknya tak berniat menolak dan malah memenuhi apa saja yang Chanyeol suruh. Sepertinya benar kalau yang namanya gairah bisa membutakan mata pria berhati malaikat mana pun dan merubah mereka menjadi segila iblis.

"Wow, penisnya besar dan panjang! Bukankah kau suka penis semacam ini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh penuh nada mengejek ketika melihat penis Kai terbebas sepenuhnya dan terpampang jelas di hadapan Baekhyun yang masih terus terisak. Tak perlu dipegangi, _milik_ Kai memang sudah menegang sempurna dan dengan angkuhnya teracung seperti sedang menantang Baekhyun.

"Ti-tidak—"

"Bohong!" Chanyeol menampar belakang kepala Baekhyun tanpa belas kasihan. "Kau adalah pecinta penis sejati dan karena itulah kau mengkhianatiku dulu! Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati, aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau memberikan servis pada pelangganmu yang lain. Hisap penisnya, sekarang!"

Baekhyun menggeleng histeris dan berusaha memundurkan kepala saat Chanyeol mencengkeram rambutnya dan mendorong wajahnya ke arah selangkangan Kai.

"Mmphh! A-aku ti-dak mau!"

"Cepat hisap!"

Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan untuk menolong Baekhyun sekarang. Ia pasrah bahkan jika Chanyeol menyebutnya atau memperlakukannya sebagai seorang pelacur sungguhan. Ia bisa menahan karena itu adalah Park Chanyeol! Tapi kalau yang melecehkannya adalah orang lain, bisakah Baekhyun tetap bertahan?

"Mmmphh!"

"Kubilang hisap!"

"Mpphhh!"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tak ingin melihat penis orang lain apalagi sampai memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulut. Cukup Chanyeol saja yang bisa melecehkannya. Bahkan meski harga dirinya sudah habis tak bersisa, Baekhyun tak ingin tubuh tak berharganya ikut disentuh oleh orang lain.

Selain Park Chanyeol.

Yang dulu ia cintai sepenuh jiwa raga.

Lima detik kemudian, Chanyeol yang melihat bagaimana darah mulai merembes dari sobekan memanjang di bibir Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan menghujam yang sedari tadi ia lakukan. Seperti seorang pendosa yang tiba-tiba diberi kesempatan untuk bertobat, lelaki itu seolah tersadar dan kedua mata berkabut kebencian itu akhirnya bisa digunakan untuk melihat betapa tersiksanya Baekhyun atas perbuatannya. Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat sedang disetubuhi. Bukan karena menahan nikmat, tapi kebalikannya.

"Baekhyuna—"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendorong perut Kai yang masih berdiri dengan penis teracung tegak di sebelahnya agar lelaki itu segera menyingkir. Kepalanya dimiringkan dan tubuhnya direndahkan agar ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih jelas.

"Baekhyuna—" panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan suara lembut yang sedikit bergetar karena gejolak perasaan yang tiba-tiba datang menghantam. Tak ada sahutan selain airmata yang masih mengalir dari kedua kelopak Baekhyun yang sengaja ditutup rapat-rapat. "—jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu."

Chanyeol mendadak linglung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kemana perginya perasaan hebat yang menggerogoti jiwamu, Park? Kenapa sekarang jantungmu malah berdenyut sakit karena melihat bibir lelaki yang kau sebut jalangmu kini terluka dan meneteskan darah? Sadarkah kau kalau dia melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan sisa-sisa harga dirinya yang terakhir? Karena dia tidak mau bibir, lidah dan mulutnya dipaksa untuk memberi kepuasan pada lelaki lain selain dirimu.

"Baekhyuna, hentikan—" Chanyeol berbisik lirih dengan jari yang mengusap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut seolah ingin melepaskan benda lunak dan tipis itu dari hujaman gigi-giginya sendiri. Namun Baekhyun tak terusik oleh lembutnya bisikan itu. Ia sudah terlanjur sakit.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyuna. Sekarang hentikan—"

Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya, Park? Setelah puas menginjak-injak perasaannya, sekarang kau bertingkah seperti ingin menyembuhkannya, begitu?

Baekhyun tentu saja mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol meminta maaf dan memohon agar ia berhenti menyiksa dirinya sendiri, namun ia memilih untuk tuli saja kali ini. Atau apakah tidak lebih baik kalau lidahnya juga digigit supaya dia bisa mati saja sekalian?—pikiran dungu seperti itu sempat merasukinya untuk sesaat. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuat itu terlaksana, Chanyeol dengan segala kejutannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun kembali menaruh harapan aneh itu diam-diam.

"Tahan sedikit lagi, aku akan selesai."

Baekhyun tak perlu membuka mata untuk melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada bibirnya. Rasa hangat itu, kelembutan itu—Baekhyun tahu kalau sang mantan kekasih tengah menciumnya tepat di bibir. Terakhir kali mereka berciuman adalah tujuh tahun lalu, tapi rasanya masih tetap sama.

Yang berbeda hanyalah hati mereka. Hampa.

Tak ada lagi cinta yang tersisa di sana.

Mungkin.

Tangan besar Chanyeol memegangi tengkuk berkeringat Baekhyun dan mencium bibir lelaki itu dalam-dalam. Cara itu lumayan berhasil, karena Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti menancapkan gigi di bibirnya sendiri meski lelaki itu sama sekali tak membalas ciuman yang ia dapatkan. Ia biarkan saja bibirnya dibungkam, karena untuk menolak pun dia sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Chanyeol kembali menghujam Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat setelah berhenti beberapa saat lamanya. Ia pikir ia akan mencapai puncaknya segera, jadi ia memilih untuk melanjutkan saja sambil terus melumat bibir Baekhyun yang terluka dan basah oleh darah. Rasa manis yang ada di permukaan bibir itu bercampur dengan aroma logam, tapi Chanyeol tak peduli. Ia terus mencium, melumat dan menjilati pinggiran luka itu seolah sedang berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun dari rasa perih.

"Arghh!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol tiba di puncak sepihak yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Total tujuh kali tembakan sperma kental dan panas menyembur tepat di gerbang rahim Baekhyun—pria malang itu menghitungnya dalam hati. Di tengah keputusasaan yang melanda, dia juga berharap semoga satu dari milyaran sperma Chanyeol berhasil menembus masuk dan bertumbuh menjadi bayi di rahimnya. Ia ingin hamil segera agar semua ini bisa selesai dengan cepat.

Karena kalau tidak, dia tak yakin masih bisa bertahan lebih lama dengan siksaan yang diberikan padanya.

Persis saat Chanyeol mencabut miliknya dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun dan memakai kembali celananya, Byun malang itu langsung tak sadarkan diri dan merosot lunglai dari atas kap. Tangan Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan sigap sebelum jatuh ke tanah dan langsung menggendongnya di antara lengan—membiarkan sisa-sisa sperma yang terperangkap di tubuhnya meluncur jatuh hingga ke kaki.

"Pergilah menemui pelacur lain dan masukkan tagihannya ke rekeningku. Temui aku besok siang karena kita butuh bicara."

Chanyeol sempat mengatakan kalimat itu pada Kai sambil melirik ke arah selangkangannya yang masih tegang sebelum beranjak pergi. Ia membawa Baekhyun yang pingsan ke mobil lain yang terparkir tak jauh di belakang mobilnya yang dipakai oleh Kai. Bukan di jok penumpang, Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh telanjang Baekhyun di jok sebelahnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan memutar dan duduk di kursi pengemudi lalu menyalakan penghangat agar Baekhyun tidak kedinginan.

Pukul 4.30—Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin mobil dan langsung pergi dari sana meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam mematung di tempat.

"Jadi kau masih mencintainya?" Kai menatap datar pada mobil Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak menjauh dari hutan lalu tersadar akan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri setelah beberapa detik kemudian.

"Brengsek! Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?" Kai kembali memasukkan penis kerasnya yang tak sempat mendapat servis apa-apa ke dalam celana dan meringis pelan karena benda tak bertulang itu terasa nyeri saat bergesekan dengan pakaian dalamnya. Ia memilih untuk masuk ke mobil dan lagi-lagi pria itu menyumpah kesal karena melupakan fakta bahwa mobil tersebut masih kehabisan bahan bakar. Harusnya tadi ia menumpang saja dengan Chanyeol lalu mengambil kembali mobil ini keesokan harinya. Tapi mana mungkin Chanyeol mau memberinya tumpangan kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini?

"Sial!"

Ia menyumpah penuh rasa frustrasi. Frustrasi karena rencananya kacau ditambah lagi gairahnya yang seakan belum mereda sedikitpun sejak tadi.

"Gara-gara kau, Byun Baekhyun!"

Kai bergidik saat mengeluarkan kembali penis malangnya dan beronani sambil membayangkan wajah Byun Baekhyun yang penuh airmata.

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

"Kalau kau datang atas suruhan Baekhyun, maka pulanglah."

"Sehun, tunggu sebentar—"

"Apa lagi yang mau kau bicarakan, Do Kyungsoo? Aku tak butuh apapun dan kedatanganmu kemari adalah sia-sia. Aku tak ingin dibebaskan. Jadi, pergilah."

Penolakan itu tak membuat Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia membongkar tas selempang kecil yang ia pakai dan mengeluarkan berlembar-lembar foto dari dalamnya.

"Lihat ini." Kyungsoo menyodorkan foto-foto itu melalui celah kecil yang ada di bawah kaca pembatas. Meski enggan, Sehun dengan wajah tak berminatnya perlahan meraih benda itu dan mengamatinya untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku mengikuti Baekhyun seharian ini dan lihat sendiri apa yang kudapatkan."

Baekhyun.

Seluruh foto itu adalah tentang Baekhyun dan hal-hal apa saja yang ia lakukan seharian. Baekhyun sedang mengunci pintu rumah, Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju halte, Baekhyun yang menaiki bus, Baekhyun yang mengunjungi tempat penyimpanan abu jenazah, Baekhyun yang menangis—semua adalah tentang lelaki yang ia benci segenap jiwa itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun Sehun tidak melihat wajahnya, dan kali ini, dendam yang ia simpan seolah bertambah jutaan kali lipat setelah mengingat pria yang menyebabkan Luhan-nya tiada masih bebas berkeliaran melanjutkan hidup di luar sana.

Namun dahi Sehun mengkerut saat perhatiannya tertuju pada foto kesepuluh. Matanya membesar perlahan dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau tak salah lihat, itu adalah Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sehun dan mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam hati lelaki itu. Di foto itu, jelas sekali terlihat sosok Kim Jongin sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil bercat putih kusam. Dilanjutkan pada foto lain, Baekhyun terlihat muncul membukakan pintu, mereka tampak terlibat sebuah percakapan di foto selanjutnya dan—Sehun mulai merasakan darahnya mendidih oleh kebencian bercampur sedikit rasa khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bersama—"

"Apa Baekhyun mengenal Kim Jongin?" sergah Sehun tak sabaran. Raut wajahnya yang selama ini datar dan tak berminat pada apapun sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "Apa Baekhyun tahu siapa Kim Jongin itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan. "Entahlah. Kurasa dia masih belum tahu kalau Jongin adalah kakak tiri Luhan. Tapi menurutku ada yang aneh—"

Sehun mati-matian menutupi seluruh perasaan yang menderanya, sebisa mungkin terlihat tenang meski dadanya bergemuruh dan kepalanya pusing memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"—aku mengecek plat mobil yang mereka gunakan dan kau tahu, itu adalah mobil Park Chanyeol! _Well_ , dia orang kaya dan tentunya punya puluhan mobil, tapi tetap saja—untuk apa Kim Jongin datang malam-malam menjemput Byun Baekhyun dengan menggunakan mobil Park Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun – Kim Jongin – Park Chanyeol.

Mengapa ketiga orang tersebut bisa berada dalam satu lingkaran yang sama?

"Dugaanku, Kim Jongin bekerja untuk Chanyeol dan lelaki itu—"

"—sedang mengincar Baekhyun saat ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju atas kesimpulan yang mereka dapatkan. "Aku juga mengikuti mereka dan kupikir mereka memang benar-benar akan menuju rumah Chanyeol, tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"—entahlah. Kim Jongin mengemudikan mobilnya ke arah lain dan itu membuatku semakin menaruh curiga. Namun kau tentunya paham bagaimana Jongin, ia dengan cepat menyadari ada orang lain yang sedang membuntutinya dan aku nyaris saja membuat mereka celaka."

Sehun tertunduk dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Diam membusuk di tempat ini dan membiarkan Baekhyun menjadi sasaran Jongin selanjutnya?"

Sehun mengangkat wajah dan sorot khawatir itu mendadak lenyap sepenuhnya dalam hitungan detik. "Aku tak peduli."

"Oh, ayolah! Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, harusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku mau bersusah-payah mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Terimakasih dan pulanglah, Kyungsoo."

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung berbalik tanpa mau menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di seberang kaca pembatas.

"Kau membenci Baekhyun dan Jongin juga sama! Tapi apakah kau lupa? Baekhyun mencintaimu, Oh Sehun!"

Langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Dia mencintaimu dan dia ingin kau bebas!"

Kyungsoo mengucapkan ribuan kata maaf untuk Baekhyun dalam hati. _Aku melakukan ini untukmu, Byun Baekhyun, tolong maafkan aku_ —dia terus mengucapkannya meski tahu Baekhyun tak akan bisa mendengarnya secara langsung.

"Sebenci apapun kau padanya, apa kau tega melihat Jongin menyakitinya? Kau beruntung Jongin hanya memasukkanmu ke penjara, tapi aku tak yakin ia akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk Baekhyun!"

Sehun masih diam tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang berteriak dari belakang sana.

"Waktu besuk Anda sudah habis."

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku belum selesai!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan seorang sipir muda yang memegangi bahunya dan terus berteriak dengan harapan Sehun dapat mendengar.

"Kau lupa Kim Jongin pernah mencoba membunuh Baekhyun saat di terbaring koma waktu itu?"

Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa lupa? Dia sendiri yang memergoki pria itu tengah berusaha mencabut selang-selang yang menempel di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Dia akan melakukannya lagi, Oh Sehun! Kau mau diam saja dan membiarkan itu semua terjadi? Kau ingin Baekhyun juga berakhir seperti Luhan?"

"Berhenti menyamakan Luhan dengan Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo!" Kalau saja kedua tangan Sehun tidak sedang diborgol, mungkin lelaki itu sudah akan memecahkan kaca pembatas dengan sekali pukul.

"Pergilah—aku benar-benar tak peduli pada apapun yang menimpa Baekhyun. Kalaupun benar seperti yang kau duga, maka itu adalah karma untuknya—dia pantas mendapatkan itu semua."

"Oh Sehun!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap sedih pada punggung Sehun yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu. Lelaki itu masih sama seperti dulu, punya hati yang keras dan sulit mendengarkan orang lain. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo sengaja membual tentang Baekhyun yang kembali ke pelukan Chanyeol sebagai cara untuk memancing agar Sehun mau dibebaskan dari penjara. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun tentang hal itu. Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda, Kim Jongin ada di sini sekarang. Entah sejak kapan, Kyungsoo sendiri masih belum tahu.

Ini memang bukan masalahnya dan harusnya dia tidak melibatkan diri dalam hal ini.

Kalau Sehun saja tidak peduli, lalu kenapa Kyungsoo harus merasa khawatir akan keselamatan Baekhyun?

"Waktu besuk Anda sudah—"

"Aku tahu sudah habis, brengsek! Tidak usah menuntunku keluar, aku bisa keluar sendiri!"

* * *

 **-Continuará-**

Norway, 18th of July 2018.


	8. Chapter 8

**INSIDE MAMA**

* * *

Chanyeol memasukkan butiran-butiran obatnya ke dalam mulut lalu menegak segelas besar air dengan sekali teguk. Rasa sakit itu tak kunjung hilang—terima kasih pada Nyonya Park yang tiba-tiba saja datang berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan dan marah besar saat mendapati Byun Baekhyun tengah terbaring pulas di ranjang putranya dan Kai dengan segala penjelasannya yang malah membuat denyutan di kepala Chanyeol terasa semakin menjadi-jadi.

Nyonya Park nyaris saja menarik Baekhyun secara paksa dari ranjang lalu mengusirnya pergi kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang dengan sigap menghalangi. Perjanjian itu memang mengatakan Baekhyun tidak boleh berada di apartemen Chanyeol selain saat jadwal seks mereka berlangsung, namun keadaannya kali ini berbeda—Baekhyun sedang sakit dan pria Park itu tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain untuk membawa sang mantan pacar selain ke apartemennya.

Ia menyeka seluruh tubuh Baekhyun sesaat setelah mereka sampai di apartemen, ia juga memakaikan bajunya di tubuh bugil itu, dan saat demam itu mulai menggerogoti setiap jengkal permukaan kulit lelaki itu, Chanyeol langsung panik luar biasa.

Dan urusannya dengan Nyonya Park akhirnya selesai persis saat Kai dan wajah babak belurnya muncul di ambang pintu.

" _Eomma_ , pergilah. Aku punya sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Kai."

Meski masih kesal, Nyonya Park akhirnya mengalah dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ingat, minggu depan adalah tepat sebulan perjanjian itu dengan Baekhyun. Aku sendiri yang akan menjemput dan memeriksakannya ke dokter, mengerti? Berusahalah lebih keras kalau kau tidak ingin melihat sesuatu terjadi pada Baekhyun."

Kepala Chanyeol terasa seperti berputar-putar saat kalimat terakhir ibunya kembali terngiang. _Sudah tiga minggu_ , pikirnya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat hingga tak terasa jangka waktu yang diberikan untuk Baekhyun agar hamil sudah akan mencapai batasnya.

Dan pertemuannya dengan Kai tadi juga sama sekali tidak membantu, malah memperparah rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol sangat yakin Kai berbohong tentang lelaki itu yang sama sekali tidak berniat melarikan Baekhyun ke suatu tempat. Namun di sisi lain, otaknya juga terus mempertanyakan alasan kenapa juga Kai harus melakukan itu—pikirannya saling berlawanan akan dugaan-dugaan yang seolah tak berujung. Akan tetapi, dia tahu Kai jujur tentang seseorang yang membuntuti dan menyebabkan mereka akhirnya tersesat hingga ke hutan. Chanyeol akhirnya mengusir Kai pergi karena ia tiba-tiba saja merasa bersalah setelah melihat lebam-lebam kebiruan di wajah lelaki itu.

"Tapi kenapa?" Chanyeol bergumam sambil memejamkan mata, meresapi detik-detik dimana obatnya mulai bekerja.

"Ada hubungan apa Kai dengan Baekhyun?"

Bukan tanpa alasan kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol menaruh curiga pada lelaki pesuruhnya itu. Ia kembali menghubung-hubungkan dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu silam—saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berubah binal dan Chanyeol terlalu marah hingga akhirnya kembali memperkosa pria itu tanpa ampun. Ia menduga Baekhyun baru saja mengkonsumsi obat perangsang. Tapi kenapa? Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan barang seperti itu padahal ia sangat tahu lelaki itu bukanlah tipe seseorang yang suka mengonsumsi obat-obatan aneh. Kemungkinan besarnya, ia mendapatkan benda itu dari seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Dan dari cara Kai menatap Baekhyun, dari cara Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Kai saat dirinya dipukuli, Baekhyun yang beberapa kali kedapatan memakai baju milik Kai—Chanyeol tak sanggup berspekulasi karena kepalanya seakan tak sanggup lagi kalau harus digunakan untuk berpikir keras.

Namun kenapa kau harus berpikir terlalu keras, Park? Kau takut diantara mereka ada sesuatu yang kau sebut dengan cinta?

Hah, kau bercanda?

Kriek.

Suara deritan pintu membuat Chanyeol serta-merta menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Baekhyun berjalan tertatih dengan tubuh lemah yang seakan bisa limbung kapan saja.

"Baekhyuna!"

Seberapa kerasnya pun Park Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tetap saja ia mendapati dirinya menghambur untuk merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang nyaris merosot ke lantai itu. Seperti dulu, Chanyeol selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangan saat Baekhyun terjatuh. Ia juga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengusap airmata di pipi setiap lelaki itu menangis.

Namun saat tangan Chanyeol sudah hampir menangkap kedua bahu Baekhyun, yang ia dapatkan malah penolakan. Lelaki itu menepis tangannya—selama sepersekian detik, Chanyeol langsung sadar kalau perbuatannya benar-benar membuat sang mantan kekasih terluka.

Dan Baekhyun dengan segenap kekuatannya yang nyaris tak bersisa lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiri diatas kedua kakinya sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan Chanyeol.

"A-aku mau pulang."

Baekhyun tidak menatap Chanyeol saat mengatakannya, entah karena tidak sanggup atau tidak ingin.

"Kau masih demam—"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja? Kakinya yang ditendang Chanyeol masih sakit, bibirnya yang robek tak berhenti berdenyut sakit, _hole_ -nya juga sakit meski hanya dengan gerakan kecil yang ia buat, dan yang lebih parah adalah hatinya. Sekalipun Chanyeol membencinya hingga seluruh dunia tahu, tapi apakah pantas ia diperlakukan seperti itu? Dilecehkan di hadapan lelaki lain dan nyaris saja menjadi pelacur sungguhan seperti yang kerap Chanyeol katakan.

"Baekhyuna—"

"Aku mau pulang!" ujar Baekhyun setengah berteriak. Sedetik kemudian ia meringis karena bibirnya terasa benar-benar perih sekarang. Tentu saja Chanyeol semakin panik, namun penolakan terus-terusan yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun membuatnya salah tingkah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saat tangannya terjulur menyentuh dahi Baekhyun karena ingin tahu apakah demamnya sudah reda atau belum, lelaki itu lagi-lagi menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Saat ia merunduk menyejajarkan wajah karena ingin melihat separah apa sobekan di bibir Baekhyun, lelaki itu langsung saja membalikkan badan dengan tampang muak di wajahnya yang membuat Chanyeol langsung berkecil hati.

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar."

Chanyeol menyerah.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau masih belum sembuh benar, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah—"

"Selagi aku masih punya kaki, aku tak butuh kau untuk mengantarku pulang!"

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka saat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya secara paksa hingga akhirnya mereka berhadapan kembali.

"Aku sudah minta maaf dan jangan harap aku mau mengatakannya lagi secara berulang-ulang!"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah namun ia terpaksa kembali menatap lelaki di hadapannya setelah dagunya diangkat naik oleh tangan kokoh itu.

"Aku bertanya maumu apa dan itu artinya yang kuinginkan adalah jawaban!"

"Pu-pulang. Aku hanya ingin pulang, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tak ingin menangis di hadapan lelaki itu, tapi ia tak bisa menahannya lagi setelah menyadari kalau Chanyeol bukanlah tandingannya. Ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan hati keras dan keegoisan pria itu—mustahil bisa kalau ia juga membalasnya dengan perlakuan yang sama. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali sadar betapa lemah dan tak berdayanya dia jika sudah berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana ia bisa melawan kalau pria dari masa lalunya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya terintimidasi?

Melihat Baekhyun mulai sesunggukan, rasa kasihan dan bersalah itu perlahan menyelimuti hati sedingin es yang Chanyeol miliki. Ia ingin sekali mengusap linangan airmata itu dan mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau ia menyesal—namun ia tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Berhenti menangis dan duduklah disana. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kau menghabiskan makan siangmu."

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

Dan sejam kemudian, Park Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal karena sudah menaruh rasa iba pada Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memang duduk di meja makan seperti yang diperintahkan, tapi ia sama sekali tak mau menyentuh sup daging dengan uap mengepul yang sudah Chanyeol buatkan untuknya. Jangankan menyentuh, melirik hidangan itu saat diletakkan di depannya saja tidak.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?"

Kesabaran Chanyeol yang terus diuji akhirnya sampai pada puncak saat Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Bentakan Chanyeol mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatap pria itu dengan raut tak suka. "Apa?"

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibir tergores luka itu namun efeknya berhasil membuat hati Chanyeol seakan ditancapi ribuan paku berkarat.

"Apa? Kau mulai berani menantangku sekarang?"

Baekhyun terdiam lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Jawab aku kalau kutanya!"

Hening.

"Kubilang jawab, Byun Baekhyun!"

Prang.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan nyaris tercekik saat menarik nafas. Suara pecahan dari gelas yang Chanyeol lemparkan ke dinding pembatas dapur dengan ruangan sebelah itu membuat telinganya berdenging dan jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar. Ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, untuk bernafas saja ia melakukannya secara perlahan karena rasa takut yang mencekamnya secara tiba-tiba.

Dan emosi Chanyeol yang terkadang meledak-ledak hingga sulit dikendalikan juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia marah karena Baekhyun mengabaikannya, ia marah karena lelaki itu selalu saja bertingkah seolah ingin menantangnya berkelahi, dan yang lebih membuatnya marah adalah dirinya yang telah sedikit berubah banyak bila dibandingkan dengan hari pertama perjanjian itu dimulai. Waktu itu dia masih bisa menatap, menghina, melontarkan caci maki pada Baekhyun sesuka hati. Ia merasa menang karena lelaki perusak hidupnya bisa dibuat bertekuk lutut tak berdaya di bawah kakinya. Tapi sekarang, Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa menciptakan goresan mendalam di hatinya.

Karena di setiap kekerasan yang ia perbuat pada Baekhyun, yang terkena imbas adalah dirinya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun memang menghapus tetesan airmata yang meleleh di pipi panasnya itu dengan gerakan cepat, namun Chanyeol masih bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Untuk setiap linangan yang jatuh, perasaan Chanyeol ibarat sedang diiris oleh pisau tumpul dengan gerakan lambat—sakit dan menyiksa.

"A-aku tidak menantangmu, Park Chanyeol—" Sang pemilik nama hanya bisa terdiam mematung di tempat dengan mata sendu memandangi Baekhyun yang kembali terisak. "—ta-tapi bibirku sakit sekali dan kupikir akan sulit untuk dipakai makan sesuatu yang panas—"

Chanyeol dapat melihat Byun Baekhyun bersusah-payah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"—dan bau daging itu membuatku mual."

Secepat emosinya yang menanjak naik, Baekhyun juga bisa membuat amarah Chanyeol menurun secara drastis.

"A-aku bisa muntah kalau dipaksa memakannya—"

"Seperti itukah?"

Sedikit banyaknya Chanyeol bisa mengerti—bukankah orang sakit dimana-mana memang selalu bertingkah tiap kali waktunya makan? Dia juga pernah sakit dan dia masih ingat bagaimana rasanya. Lidah yang pahit, penciuman yang sensitif, dan nafsu makan yang hilang—Chanyeol kembali merasa bersalah karena sudah terpancing emosi tanpa mengetahui alasan sebenarnya dibalik sikap penolakan yang Baekhyun lakukan. Amarahnya langsung mereda begitu saja meski ia sedikit kecewa makanan yang ia buat dengan susah payah hanya akan teronggok tak termakan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat Chanyeol berjalan menuju konter, mengambil sesuatu dari atasnya lalu kembali dengan sebuah kotak pink di tangannya. Ia membuka penutup kotak itu dan mata Baekhyun secara otomatis langsung tertarik pada bulatan-bulatan berwarna-warni yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya.

"Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukai _mochi_? Aku membelinya dari tempat biasa, di Jepang—khusus untukmu." Meski sedikit malu untuk mengakui, tapi Chanyeol lega karena ia tak perlu mengarang kebohongan yang sudah ia susun tentang asal-usul kue tersebut.

"Ah, _mochi_ —" gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap kotak itu dengan mata hampa. Angannya melambung jauh beberapa tahun ke belakang. Ia ingat, pertemuannya dengan Park Chanyeol menjadi sangat berkesan karena _mochi_. Tidak hanya dengan lelaki itu, tapi Sehun dan Luhan juga.

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

Waktu itu Baekhyun hanya sedang sial—tak ada uang sepeserpun dan perut tipisnya terus berteriak lapar sejak kemarin malam. Hidup memang tak pernah adil untuk lelaki mungil itu. Harusnya tahun ajaran baru ini dia sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA, namun cerita hidupnya memaksa langkahnya untuk berhenti.

Sulit untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan meski itu hanya sebagai buruh kasar. Mereka mematok pendidikan sebagai syarat utama dan sebagai anak putus sekolah, tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun harapkan lagi. Ayahnya? Hah—pria pemabuk dan penjudi itu lebih baik dihindari saja. Karena setiap Baekhyun pulang ke kontrakan kecil mereka, lelaki itu akan berusaha keras menyeretnya ke meja judi untuk dijadikan taruhan. Bukan sekali dua kali, tapi sudah sering Baekhyun nyaris kehilangan masa remaja berkat ayahnya yang gila itu. Ibunya? Sudah tidak ada.

Dan sore itu, Byun Baekhyun benar-benar ketakutan dan putus asa karena orang-orang itu tak berhenti mengejarnya sejak ia berhasil melarikan diri dari kasino. Byun Tua itu berulah lagi—ia rela menukar putra satu-satunya dengan sekoper uang dan seorang pelacur kelas atas dengan syarat Baekhyun harus mau ditelanjangi dan dibaringkan di atas meja saat dirinya dan para mafia menjijikkan itu sedang asyik berjudi. Saat bajunya dikoyak oleh sang ayah, Baekhyun berhasil memukul kepala pria tua itu dengan gelas bir lalu pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa.

Namun secepat apapun langkahnya dipacu, tenaganya tak cukup banyak untuk bisa bertahan dari kepungan pria-pria bertubuh besar yang jumlahnya tak kurang dari sepuluh itu. Dua puluh meter di depannya, ada keramaian dari sebuah toko kue yang sedang melakukan pesta _anniversary_ besar-besaran—Baekhyun tak sempat berpikir panjang lagi dan langsung menggunakan tenaga terakhirnya untuk menyelinap masuk dan bersembunyi di antara kaki para pengunjung. Keputusan yang tepat, karena pria-pria berbadan besar namun otaknya menyusut karena alkohol itu akhirnya kehilangan jejak dari pria kecil yang mereka incar.

Baekhyun nyaris saja terinjak. Seseorang juga sempat tanpa sengaja menyenggol punggungnya dan membuat ia tersungkur di lantai. Namun kaki lemahnya dipaksa bangkit berdiri dan kericuhan terjadi saat ia menubruk meja penuh kue-kue bertingkat dengan krim tebal hingga terjatuh yang pada akhirnya membuat pesta berubah hening dan lelaki itu jadi pusat perhatian. Pakaian robek berlumur krim di sana-sini ditambah lagi wajah ketakutan karena ditatapi oleh ratusan pasang mata yang penuh sorot menghakimi—kalau saja bukan karena lengan kokoh yang terjulur di depan wajahnya, mungkin Baekhyun akan menjadi sasaran amuk pemilik toko yang marah karena acaranya berubah kacau.

"Berdirilah."

Seluruh permukaan kulit Baekhyun merinding ketika suara berat dan dalam itu tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Orang-orang mulai berbisik dan Baekhyun sempat mendengar pemilik toko mengatakan sesuatu tentang akan memanggil polisi dan semacamnya.

Airmatanya meleleh. Lirikannya bergulir kesana-kemari seolah sedang memikirkan akan tetap berdiam disana dan dihakimi atau mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Hei, berdirilah."

Baekhyun tercekat saat tangan itu sekarang tak hanya terjulur, namun malah menarik pinggangnya dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Tuan Lee, maaf atas kekacauannya."

Baekhyun melihat sosok yang sekarang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping itu membungkuk kecil pada si pemilik toko.

"Kau mengenalnya, Tuan Muda Park?"

"Dia teman sekelasku."

Baekhyun dilanda bingung luar biasa. Matanya masih berkedip cepat dan bergulir takut ke seluruh kerumunan. Lelaki ini bohong, pikirnya. Namun untuk apa dia harus berbohong demi Baekhyun?

"Saya akan membayar seluruh kerugian yang Anda dapatkan. Tolong hubungi sekretaris keluarga Park. Dan maaf, kami harus pergi sekarang."

Lelaki itu masih terus merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan menerobos kerumunan yang membelah secara otomatis hingga akhirnya berhasil keluar dari toko.

"Ja-jangan keluar—me-mereka mengejarku—"

"Hei, tenanglah."

Usaha Baekhyun untuk mundur karena takut orang-orang itu masih berada di sekitar sana sia-sia saja karena lelaki itu memegangi tubuhnya dengan kuat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun bisa menatap wajahnya dengan jelas.

Kalau malaikat benar-benar ada, maka lelaki ini adalah salah satunya.

"Tak ada yang mengejarmu." Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. "Ayo, ikutlah denganku."

Otak Baekhyun buntu luar biasa karena ia membiarkan saja lelaki asing itu membawanya ke parkiran. Namun saat mereka akan masuk ke dalam mobil, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tersadar dan mencoba lari.

"Hei! Kau ini kenapa? Apa yang membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun hanya berpikir lelaki ini mungkin punya niat yang sama seperti ayahnya, para mafia penjudi itu atau orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi. Kalau tidak, untuk apa lelaki itu berbaik hati padanya?

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan orang jahat, kumohon tenanglah."

Isakan Baekhyun lepas begitu saja saat pria itu berhasil membenamkan Baekhyun dalam pelukan secara paksa.

"Tenanglah—"

Dan pelukan hangat itu memang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tenang selama beberapa saat. Tak peduli krim-krim lengket dari tubuh Baekhyun juga mengenai jas mahal yang ia kenakan atau airmata hangat itu meninggalkan jejak basah di bagian depan dadanya—lelaki itu terus saja memeluk Baekhyun seolah yang ia peluk adalah orang penting dalam hidupnya.

"Yak, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan hampir mencoba kabur saat seseorang datang—tidak, ada dua orang dan mereka sedang berjalan ke arah sini dengan langkah cepat.

"Jangan kabur lagi!"

"Le-lepas!"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

Baekhyun tak bisa kemana-mana karena kedua pergelangannya dipegangi lelaki yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu hanya dengan satu tangan saja.

Dua lelaki yang baru datang itu bergantian memandangi Baekhyun dengan sorot penasaran, namun mereka sama sekali tidak melontarkan kata-kata menghakimi seperti yang Byun bayangkan di kepala kecilnya.

"Kau pergi begitu saja padahal aku belum selesai mencobai seluruh kuenya." Lelaki bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis yang datang bersama seorang pria jangkung itu merengut sambil menunjukkan kotak pink lucu yang ada di tangannya, "Untung Sehun sempat membungkuskannya sedikit untuk kumakan di rumah."

Mata Baekhyun beralih ke kotak yang lelaki itu pegang.

"Dia siapa, Park Chanyeol? Teman sekelas? Aku tidak ingat kita punya teman sekelas seperti dia. Sehuna, kau kenal dia?" Lelaki mungil itu meminta jawaban dari pria di sebelahnya, namun yang ia terima adalah gelengan.

"Dia—Hei!"

"Akhh!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan diri dari Park Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba saja menerjang Luhan hingga lelaki itu limbung, namun Sehun dengan sigap langsung menahan tubuhnya sebelum ia tersungkur.

Atau sebenarnya bukan menerjang Luhan, namun merebut kotak pink yang ada di tangan lelaki itu.

"Se-Sehun, ada apa ini?" bisik Luhan kebingungan. Sehun juga tak kalah bingung, ia bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol hingga akhirnya mereka bertiga hanya bisa terdiam memandangi Baekhyun yang setengah membungkuk di atas tanah sambil memakan isi kotak itu dengan beringas.

"Di-dia kenapa?" bisik Luhan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Entahlah."

Hati Chanyeol seperti diiris sesuatu hanya karena melihat lelaki yang belum lima belas menit bertemu dengannya itu tengah berjuang memasukkan bulatan-bulatan _mochi_ ke mulutnya yang kecil. Kedua tangan mungil bergetarnya juga memegang empat _mochi_ sekaligus, malah ia hendak meraup bulatan lainnya persis saat Chanyeol datang dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang lapar?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun tak bisa menjawab karena mulutnya penuh. Setetes airmatanya jatuh ke tanah saat ia mengangguk lemah, mengesampingkan seluruh harga diri dan rasa malunya di hadapan ketiga orang asing itu.

"Makanlah secara perlahan. Tak akan ada yang merebutnya darimu." Chanyeol menengadahkan tangan dan setelah mengalami keraguan beberapa saat, Baekhyun akhirnya meletakkan mochi-mochi yang ia pegang ke atas telapak tangan lelaki itu.

Sehun dan Luhan yang masih berdiri sekitar dua meter dari Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap iba dan membiarkan lelaki itu menghabiskan kue jatahnya. Chanyeol dengan sabar mencabik kue lembut itu sedikit demi sedikit dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Baekhyun secara perlahan. Lelaki itu sudah tidak serakus tadi, namun tetap saja perut kosongnya seperti tak mengenal kata kenyang karena semalaman penuh tidak diisi apapun.

"Ah, Sehun, bisa tolong ambilkan air di dalam mobil?"

Sehun mengangguk dan berlari kecil menuju mobil Chanyeol dan membuka bagasinya. Ada _coolbox_ berisi minuman yang memang selalu Chanyeol sediakan di sana—Sehun dan Luhan sering menumpang mobilnya dan terkadang Luhan suka rewel kalau sedang haus saat mereka tengah berkendara. Sehun mengambilkan sebotol air mineral, membuka tutupnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini, minumlah."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap saat ia mendongak untuk menatap Sehun. _Ada dua malaikat_ , pikirnya. Ia mengambil botol itu dan meminum isinya hingga tumpah dari sela bibir dan membasahi bagian depan baju berlumur krim miliknya.

"Hei, pelan-pelan—" Chanyeol merebut botol air itu sebelum Baekhyun menghabiskan semuanya. "Tak ada yang berniat merebutnya darimu."

Baekhyun tertunduk lesu, "A-aku minta lagi—" Mata sembabnya melirik potongan _mochi_ di tangan Chanyeol. "A-aku masih lapar."

Luhan tak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi. Pria berhati lembut dengan empati tinggi itu langsung terisak dan Sehun harus cepat-cepat memeluk untuk menenangkannya.

"Sehuna, ayo kita belikan dia makanan lagi—"

Chanyeol tak terlalu memperhatikan ucapan Luhan karena seluruh atensinya tertuju pada pria mengenaskan di hadapannya. Ia kembali menyuapi lelaki itu hingga _mochi_ terakhir habis—dan lagi-lagi, hatinya tergores perih saat melihat Baekhyun mencolek krim dari bajunya dan menjilati tangan dengan rakus.

"Hentikan, itu sudah kotor—"

"La-lapar—"

Baekhyun sedih luar biasa. Ia tidak pernah ingin ada orang yang menaruh belas kasihan untuknya, apalagi sampai mengetahui kalau ia benar-benar kelaparan hingga di level dimana ia rela memakan batu untuk mengganjal perut. Namun ia bisa apa? Ia juga butuh tenaga untuk bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan tidak bergantung pada siapapun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah, siapa namamu?"

"B-Byun Baek-hyun."

"Baekhyuna, aku Park Chanyeol—ingat selalu namaku, oke? Yang itu Sehun dan Luhan, mereka sahabatku—"

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas dan menatap dua orang itu takut-takut.

"—kalau kau masih lapar, ikutlah denganku dan kau bisa makan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun, ikutlah dengan kami—" Byun tersentak saat Luhan tiba-tiba saja ikut berlutut dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya tanpa takut tangan mulus itu akan turut ternoda krim. "Chanyeol yang akan membayar semuanya. Iya kan, Chan?"

 _Ada tiga malaikat_ , batin Baekhyun. Malaikat berhati mulia yang selanjutnya membantu Baekhyun mendapatkan kehidupan yang layak. Terutama Park Chanyeol, malaikat berwujud manusia yang ia cintai hingga di titik dimana setiap selnya akan berteriak girang tiap kali mendengar suaranya.

Dan Baekhyun menyesal telah membuat ketiga malaikat itu terpecah-belah dan tak bisa menjadi sahabat lagi untuk selamanya.

Kenangan Baekhyun menyusut dengan cepat saat ia akhirnya menyadari kalau ruang dan waktu tempat ia berada sekarang sudah berubah. Di sini, yang tersisa tinggal dia dan Park Chanyeol—tanpa Luhan, tanpa Sehun—semuanya sudah berubah jauh dan tak akan kembali seperti semula lagi.

" _Mochi_ —" gumam Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Hm, makanlah. Pelan-pelan saja, rasa manisnya akan membuat lidahmu tidak pahit lagi dan mualmu akan hilang." Chanyeol mengambilkan satu _mochi_ berwarna pink yang tampak lembut lalu bersiap mencabik sedikit pinggirannya untuk disuapkan ke mulut Baekhyun.

"—tapi aku sudah tidak suka _mochi_."

Gerakan Chanyeol terhenti di udara. Ia menatap Baekhyun seakan yang ia dengar barusan hanyalah kesalahan pendengarannya saja.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukai _mochi_ atau apapun lagi—"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, ia memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang terpotong-potong karena bibir luka lelaki itu membuatnya tak bisa leluasa berbicara.

"—sejak kau meninggalkanku, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, "Sejak kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dan melupakanku, aku juga memutuskan untuk membuang jauh semua hal-hal yang pernah kusukai—"

"Semuanya— _mochi_ itu dan juga dirimu—aku tak punya alasan untuk menyukai apapun lagi setelah kau meninggalkan _kami_ tujuh tahun lalu."

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menemui Chanyeol empat hari selanjutnya.

Bukan saja karena tubuhnya yang terus-terusan dilanda kelelahan, namun Baekhyun pikir ia sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah sang mantan pacar untuk sementara waktu. Ia benci Chanyeol, ia benci suara besar dan jelek yang terdengar seperti suara katak kawin itu, ia benci tubuh besar dengan otot tak berguna yang hanya bisa dipakai untuk mengintimidasinya tersebut—ia benci semua hal tentang lelaki itu dan tak mau mendengar apapun lagi yang berhubungan dengannya.

"Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk datang menjemputmu."

"Bilang padanya, aku sedang tidak ingin disentuh."

"Tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang datang kemari kalau begitu?"

"Dia tidak bisa, karena—" Kai menelan ludahnya, "—Chanyeol sedang demam."

"Ck, alasan macam apa itu?!"

Baekhyun memutar mata dan berniat menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, namun Kai menahannya dengan kaki.

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu."

"Tidak akan kumaafkan! Pergi sana, aku benci kalian berdua!"

"Baekhyun, waktu itu kau kedinginan, karena itulah aku memakaikan mantel itu lalu memelukmu agar kau merasa hangat."

"Kubilang pergi! Jangan muncul di hadapanku untuk sementara waktu!"

"Aku sama sekali tak menduga Chanyeol akan menyuruhmu menghisap penisku dan—"

"Pergi kubilang!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil menutupi telinga rapat-rapat. Wajahnya memerah dan airmatanya bersiap akan jatuh.

"—intinya aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Kai ingin sekali menertawai dirinya sendiri karena akhirnya kata maaf yang harusnya ia dengar dari Baekhyun kini malah meluncur keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Harusnya Baekhyun yang memohon-mohon agar dimaafkan, tapi sekarang, dirinyalah yang menghiba maaf dari lelaki itu. Namun Kai tidak berbohong karena ia memang merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi waktu itu.

"Aku benci kalian—ugh!" Tangan Baekhyun yang tadi menutupi telinga kini turun menutupi mulut. Dahinya mengkerut dan selama sepersekian detik, otak lelaki itu langsung berputar cepat menganalisa apa yang tengah melanda dirinya saat ini.

"Ugh!"

Suara tertahan itu terdengar sekali lagi seiring dengan isi perutnya yang seperti diaduk tanpa ampun. Dahinya mulai berkeringat dan rasa mual yang ia rasakan beberapa hari terakhir sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Baekhyun!"

Kai tak sempat memegang bahu Baekhyun karena lelaki itu sudah terlanjur berlari pergi menuju toilet dan memuntahkan seluruh isi lambungnya disana.

Sepulangnya dari kediaman Chanyeol empat hari lalu, Baekhyun memang merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Kelelahan, otot-ototnya seperti pegal luar biasa, perutnya sedikit kram, dan mual yang tak kunjung henti apalagi kalau ia mencium sesuatu yang mengganggu hidungnya. Ia pikir itu adalah sisa-sisa dari demam setelah Chanyeol memperkosanya dinihari di hutan waktu itu—namun gejala-gejala itu tak hilang juga walau sudah berlalu beberapa hari.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Baekhyun pernah mengalami hal yang sama dan alam bawah sadarnya langsung memberikan informasi kalau sesuatu sedang mencoba bertumbuh di dalam dirinya detik ini.

"Kai—"

Baekhyun menyeka mulutnya yang terasa pahit dengan punggung tangan. Matanya kehilangan fokus karena pikirannya masih bercampur-aduk seperti benang kusut. Ia terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi pinggiran kloset dengan tubuh yang mulai gemetaran.

"—be-belikan aku _testpack_."

"Hah? _Test-test_ apa?"

Kai yang tadinya berdiri di ambang pintu bergerak masuk dan berlutut di depan Baekhyun untuk mendengar perkataannya lebih jelas. "Kau ingin aku membelikanmu apa?"

" _Testpack_." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan pelan karena konsentrasinya masih buyar.

"Apa? Aku tidak deng—" Kai mendekatkan wajah hingga Baekhyun tersentak karena bibir Kai persis berada di depannya sekarang. Lelaki itu langsung saja mendorong Kai sekuat tenaga lalu berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang.

" _TESTPACK_! Aku bilang belikan aku _testpack_ sekarang juga! Berapa kali aku harus mengulangi kalimatku, hah?"

Dahi Kai berkerut dalam. Ia berdiri dengan canggung karena untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun berani membentak dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh keinginan untuk mendominasi.

"Di-dimana aku bisa membelinya?"

Baekhyun memejamkan mata frustrasi. Demi apapun juga, segala hal kecil yang tidak sesuai keinginannya bisa membuatnya emosi, tidak seperti hari biasa. Dan Kai juga ternyata cukup bodoh untuk ukuran lelaki dewasa. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun inginkan karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama benda itu disebut.

"Alat tes kehamilan." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara setelah menghela nafas panjang beberapa kali. "Pergilah ke apotik di dekat persimpangan dan katakan pada siapapun yang ada di sana kalau kau butuh alat tes kehamilan. Belikan aku setengah lusin, pakai uangmu dulu." Jelasnya seperti seorang ibu yang mengajarkan sesuatu pada anaknya.

Kai menggaruk tengkuk dan mengulangi kata itu seperti pria tolol, "Alat tes kehamilan. Alat tes kehamilan. Kau hamil?"

Baekhyun meraih botol sabun wajah yang ada di dekat wastafel dan melemparkannya ke tubuh Kai dengan kuat.

"Lupakan saja! Biar aku yang membelinya sendiri!"

"Hei, tunggu!"

Kai mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang sedikit terhentak.

"Baekhyun, tunggu! Tunggu kataku!"

Kedua tangan Kai memegangi bahu sempit Baekhyun dari belakang dan memaksanya berbalik. Ia bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu semakin memerah dan setetes air bening meluncur jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuknya.

"Aku akan pergi membelinya. Duduklah di sini hingga aku kembali."

Baekhyun diam saja saat Kai menuntunnya ke kamar dan mendudukkannya di ranjang. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus menyikapi perkiraannya itu dengan cara bagaimana.

"Kau butuh hal lain selain alat itu?"

Pertanyaan Kai dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan lemah. "Itu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sebentar."

Sesungguhnya Kai tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Ia ingin memberitahu Chanyeol namun ia sadar itu bukan tugasnya. Lelaki itu akhirnya pergi untuk mendapatkan yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Sepeninggal Kai, Baekhyun masih tergugu di tepi ranjang dengan tangan yang perlahan bergerak naik menuju perut.

"Kau ada disana?" bisiknya pada angin. "Kau ada di dalam perut mama sekarang?"

Gejalanya sama persis, sensasinya juga. Tapi dia masih tidak terlalu yakin karena belum mendapat bukti yang cukup untuk menguatkan dugaannya. Masih beberapa hari lagi agar genap sebulan. Dan sebenarnya, Baekhyun tiap malam terus berdoa agar dirinya hamil sesuai kontrak yang sudah ia tandatangani.

Tapi kenapa, sesuatu seperti menghalangi dadanya yang nyaris membuncah oleh kebahagiaan?

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kai kembali dengan seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Nyo-Nyonya—"

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang. Ia langsung berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada wanita yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya sambil mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi dengan gaya sangat angkuh tersebut.

"Aku memang berniat mengunjungimu untuk membicarakan sesuatu dan kebetulan sekali aku bertemu dengan Kai di tengah jalan—"

Baekhyun menelan ludah saat jarak mereka semakin menipis. Kai bisa melihat betapa takut dan terintimidasinya Baekhyun saat berhadapan dengan Nyonya Park, karena ia juga sering merasakan hal yang sama terhadap ibu Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"—dan kulihat dia membelikanmu _testpack_. Apa kau sudah hamil?"

"Be-belum tahu, Nyonya. Tapi kupikir aku sudah mendapatkan tanda-tandanya."

"Kai, berikan padanya benda itu."

Baekhyun menerima enam buah alat tes kehamilan seperti yang ia pesan. Keringat di dahinya muncul lebih banyak dan ia pikir ia mulai kesulitan bernafas sekarang saking cemas dan takutnya.

"Coba periksakan dirimu. Aku mau lihat. Ini adalah minggu keempat, bukan? Harusnya kau sudah hamil sekarang."

"Ba-baik, Nyonya. Saya permisi sebentar."

Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Ia sudah pernah melakukan hal yang sama—mencelupkan batangan plastik itu ke dalam tampungan urin-nya, menunggu selama beberapa saat dengan jantung yang berdebar mengerikan dan terus memanjatkan doa di dalam hati.

Satu garis.

Baekhyun mengulangi prosesnya dari awal hingga pada batangan ke-4, semuanya menunjukkan hasil yang sama.

"Kumohon—mama mohon, bantu mama melewati ini semua—"

"Kau sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Be-belum—" Baekhyun hampir menangis karena _testpack_ ke-4 juga hanya memunculkan satu garis merah. Ia membuka bungkus yang ke-5 dan mencelupkannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Baekhyun benar-benar panik sekarang, ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena Nyonya Park juga tak berhenti meneriakinya dari luar.

Satu garis.

"Baekhyun, buka pintunya!"

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan. Ia buka bungkus yang terakhir dan mulai menangis saat menunggu garis itu muncul di layar indikator.

"Baekhyun, buka!"

Tangisan itu berubah menjadi isakan tertahan karena alat yang terakhir juga masih sama, negatif.

"Bagaimana mungkin—"

Ia memandangi alat-alat itu dengan hati luar biasa sedih. Bagaimana mungkin semuanya negatif padahal gejalanya sama persis seperti yang ia alami dulu? Baekhyun juga yakin dirinya sangat subur—ia sempat memeriksakan diri ke dokter untuk menguatkan niatnya sebelum menyetujui perjanjian itu dengan Nyonya Park.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Lelaki itu tersentak kaget. Ia langsung menyembunyikan alat yang terakhir di balik punggung lalu bergegas membukakan pintu. Dibaliknya, Nyonya Park telah menanti dengan wajah yang membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Sudah selesai? Mana hasilnya?"

"Nyo-nyonya—"

Baekhyun tak bisa menahan-nahan isakan. Ia tahu, ia akan berakhir sekarang. Satu bulan dan jika gagal, Nyonya Park tak akan membiarkannya melihat matahari pagi keesokan hari dengan tenang.

"Tunjukkan padaku!"

Baekhyun perlahan membawa tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik punggung dan menunjukkan alat dalam genggamannya dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hanya satu garis?"

Airmata itu berjatuhan semakin banyak menghantam lantai.

"Ma-maafkan aku—"

"Aku tidak butuh kata maaf! Kau sudah menerima bayaranmu tapi yang kau beri padaku hanyalah hasil yang negatif?!"

Plak.

Kaki Baekhyun semakin lemas saat tamparan keras itu didapat pipinya. Tapi tidak terasa menyakitkan sama sekali, karena hatinya yang paling sakit karena ia merasa terkhianati oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Jawab aku, dasar lelaki tidak becus!"

Tangan Nyonya Park bergerak mencengkeram rambut Baekhyun tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kau sudah bersenang-senang dengan uangku tapi mana hasil yang kau janjikan?!"

Baekhyun pasrah saja akan apapun yang ia terima. Tamparan, jambakan, makian—ia terima dengan lapang dada karena ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Nyonya Park!" Kai yang tadinya berada di luar bergegas menghampiri setelah mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Ia memegangi tangan Nyonya Besar itu untuk mencegahnya mencabut paksa seluruh helaian rambut Baekhyun dari kepalanya.

"Tolong hentikan!"

"Jangan ikut campur kau!"

Baekhyun membiarkan saja tubuhnya diguncang sedemikian rupa, Nyonya Park masih mencoba melampiaskan amarah padanya dan Kai terus berusaha melindunginya. Dadanya sakit oleh kepedihan yang mendalam. Ia telah gagal memenuhi kewajibannya. Ia gagal memberikan bayi untuk Chanyeol. Ia gagal mendapatkan uang yang harusnya kembali ia terima kalau benar-benar hamil—uang yang akan ia pergunakan untuk membebaskan Sehun.

Kepalanya mendadak sakit luar biasa seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang perlahan menutup.

"Baekhyun!"

Kai mencegah tubuhnya jatuh menimpa lantai. Di tempatnya, Nyonya Park masih belum berhenti mencaci Baekhyun dengan segala hinaan yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Dasar lelaki sialan!"

"Nyonya, kumohon berhentilah—"

"Memangnya apa hak-mu memerintahkanku, hah?"

Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar adu mulut yang terjadi di sana. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Kai—mungkin setelah ini lelaki itu akan dipecat atau entahlah.

"Minggir kau! Anak ini hanya pura-pura pingsan agar aku kasihan padanya!"

"Nyonya, jangan!"

Tangan wanita itu kembali meraih rambut Baekhyun yang sudah acak-acakan dan bermaksud menyeretnya paksa seperti menyeret sekarung sampah. Sakit—kepalanya sungguh sakit dan Baekhyun berharap ia habis saja sekarang, supaya cepat.

"Baekhyuna!"

 _Malaikatku datang. Malaikat yang selalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menolongku itu datang lagi_ —mungkin Baekhyun hanya berkhayal. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia bisa melihat dengan mata setengah tertutupnya ada sosok tinggi yang menghambur dan merebutnya dari keganasan tangan Nyonya Park.

"Baekhyuna— _eomma_ , cukup!"

Hanya khayalan. Bahkan kalaupun suara itu terdengar jelas di telinganya dan hangat tubuh itu terasa jelas di kulitnya, Baekhyun ingin sekali mengingkari itu semua.

Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata?

"Baekhyuna!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kesadaran Baekhyun menghilang seiring dengan suara Park Chanyeol yang ia dengar sayup-sayup.

* * *

Sweden, 30th of July, 2018.

Hola~

Terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya mau review, follow, baca dan karena masih mau nungguin ff membingungkan ini. Aku terkejoed atas satu review di chap sebelumnya yang berhasil bikin aku terbelalak lebar. Thanks a lot **Yuucchin** , you surprised me with your Conan-like thoughts. Love you so much^^ Love you too all of the readers and reviewers. Peluk online jiwanya satu-satu.

Dan karena dua minggu kedepan aku bakal sibuk summer school di pelosok Sweden, di tengah pulau dikelilingi laut, tanpa ada kesempatan untuk nge-ff, jadi aku putusin untuk publish sekarang aja.

Plis, jangan bingung karena sebenarnya gak ada yang perlu dibingungkan di ff ini LOL.

Mungkin ada yang ngerasa atau enggak ya? ah, whatever. Tapi aku emang lebih enjoy kalo pake 'AKU' haha. Rasanya ide ngalir aja gitu gapake mikir lama. Tapi pas pake 3rd person, aku harus mikir keras sampe perlu ketik-hapus berulangkali.

Dan, salah satu dari kalian nanya, aku nulis tiap chapter di beda negara?-Yes, dear. Kuliahku emang maksa aku buat hidup nomaden, tapi kebetulan aja sih pas apdet lagi di tempat lain #sobs

Akhir kata, thanks for everything and sorry for the late update. Love you!

PS: Stay safe everyone! Semoga Allah melindungi kita semua dan dijauhkan dari marabahaya.


	9. Chapter 9

**_SOMNAMBULISM_**

* * *

 _"Semuanya—mochi itu dan juga dirimu—aku tak punya alasan untuk menyukai apapun lagi setelah kau meninggalkan kami tujuh tahun lalu."_

Di hari pertama, Chanyeol masih mempertahankan ego setinggi gunung dan mati-matian menyangkal alam bawah sadarnya yang mengatakan kalau sebenarnya ia tahu siapa yang Baekhyun maksud dengan _kami_. Mungkin egonya jugalah yang menyebabkan Chanyeol tak berusaha menghalangi Baekhyun yang bersikeras ingin pulang meski saat berjalan menuju taksi yang dipesankan untuknya saja dia harus dipapah. Dan anehnya, Chanyeol mengantar kepergian Baekhyun dengan sorot mata sedih ditambah sakit yang tiba-tiba datang menyayat hatinya.

Di hari kedua, kata _kami_ itu berhasil menjadi sesuatu yang sangat-sangat membuat Park Chanyeol terganggu sekaligus frustrasi. Ia benci bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat seperti sedang memainkan peran seorang korban padahal sesungguhnya lelaki itulah pelakunya. Ia benci mengingat satu saat dimana ia mendapati Baekhyun tidur di ranjang Sehun dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi selimut dan tak lama kemudian, Oh Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang membalut bagian pinggang ke bawah. Ia benci bagaimana mereka bertengkar hebat setelahnya. Ia benci kalau ingat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul beberapa bulan kemudian di hadapannya lagi tanpa tahu malu.

"Park Chanyeol, ini anak kita—aku sedang hamil tujuh bulan sekarang."

Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa tidak membenci Baekhyun setelah pengkhianatan besar yang pria itu lakukan tujuh tahun lalu?

Dan apakah sekarang yang Baekhyun maksud _kami_ itu adalah dirinya dan bayi itu?

Chanyeol tak habis pikir bagaimana lihainya otak Baekhyun hingga berhasil membuat dirinya terombang-ambing rasa frustrasi hingga detik ini.

Di hari ketiga, Park Chanyeol kalah oleh demam—memang yang seperti itu sudah sering terjadi tiap kali ia terlalu banyak pikiran. Bahkan dulu ia sempat harus diopname berkali-kali karena berpikir keras akan membuat kepalanya yang belum sembuh benar akibat kecelakaan itu sakit luar biasa, hingga tak jarang dia bakal meraih benda apapun untuk dibenturkan ke kepala. dengan harapan kesakitannya bisa sedikit berkurang. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun tidak datang ke apartemen Chanyeol padahal hari itu adalah jadwal mereka untuk bersetubuh.

Dan di hari keempat, Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Meski dia sudah mengutus Kai untuk membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen, namun ia tak suka kesabarannya diuji karena menunggu terlalu lama. Chanyeol ingin bertemu lelaki itu dan menanyakan apa maksud kalimatnya kemarin—meski pada akhirnya, kebenaran atau kebohongan yang terungkap akan membuatnya semakin terluka. Karena itulah, dia memaksakan diri untuk mengemudi meski panas membara itu seperti sedang memanggangnya hidup-hidup.

Tapi perasaannya memburuk saat melihat ada mobil lain yang terparkir di depan kontrakan Baekhyun. Itu mobil ibunya, namun ada urusan apa dia datang kemari?

' _Dasar lelaki sialan!_ '—dan teriakan yang ia dengar dari luar itu membuatnya berlari masuk secepat kilat karena ia tahu firasat buruknya tak pernah salah. Ia abaikan tubuhnya yang sakit, ia juga tak peduli ibunya terdorong ke samping dan hampir jatuh saat ia menerobos masuk karena satu-satunya yang ia pedulikan adalah Baekhyun. Pria itu tampak meringkuk di lantai dengan rambut yang sebagian besar berada dalam cengkeraman Nyonya Park.

"Baekhyuna!"

Semenjak ia membenci Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingat ia tak pernah sesedih ini saat mendapati mantan pacarnya itu berada di ambang batas hilangnya kesadaran. Ada beberapa alat tes kehamilan berserakan di dekat tubuhnya, namun Chanyeol tak sempat menaruh perhatian karena ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Byun Baekhyun dari apapun.

"Baekhyuna— _eomma_ , cukup!" Chanyeol berteriak setengah memelas. Biarlah ia terlihat menyedihkan, ia tak peduli lagi. Karena sekejam apapun perlakuan yang ia buat kepada Baekhyun, ia tak ingin ada orang lain melakukan hal yang sama juga—yah, jauh di lubuk hatinya. Nyonya Park lengah oleh mata sendu putranya, maka ia biarkan saja Baekhyun yang ada di bawah kendalinya sekarang berada di dekapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuna!" Dan Chanyeol-pun merasa setengah gila saat mata Baekhyun yang sempat mengerjap lemah itu akhirnya menutup rapat. Sudah berapa kali lelaki itu pingsan karenanya? Mau berapa kali lagi lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri hingga kepuasaan itu merasuki dada seorang Park Chanyeol?

Lalu kali ini, Chanyeol pikir rumah sakit adalah tempat terbaik untuk dituju.

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

"Mohon maaf, Tuan Byun Baekhyun memang sedang tidak dalam keadaan hamil saat ini."

Baekhyun merasa seperti seorang terdakwa yang sedang divonis hukuman terberat di muka bumi. Ia tak berani mengangkat kepala—Nyonya Park yang duduk di sebelah kiri dan Park Chanyeol yang ada di kanan-nya benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati. Ditambah lagi apa yang baru dokter katakan, rasanya beban seisi alam semesta dijatuhkan di atas kepalanya.

"Cih, sudah kuduga! Kau pikir kau bisa menipu kami dengan trik murahanmu itu?"

" _Eomma_!"

Nyonya Park mendecih dan memalingkan wajah tidak suka ke arah lain. Wanita itu terus saja menggerutu, namun lirikan tajam dari Park Chanyeol membuat omelannya berubah menjadi gumaman. Baekhyun mendengar semuanya, tapi dia lebih memilih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam diam.

" _Pseudocyesis_ atau kehamilan palsu—saya rasa itulah istilah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisinya saat ini. Tuan Baekhyun mungkin saja memang mendapatkan semua gejala-gejala awal kehamilan, namun sebenarnya tidak ada _fetus_ di dalam rahimnya."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mendapati pria itu tengah membiarkan tetes-tetes airmata jatuh membasahi pahanya yang terbalut jins biru lusuh.

"Ada banyak faktor yang menjadi pemicu, salah satunya psikologis. Mungkin Tuan Baekhyun benar-benar sangat ingin hamil sehingga tubuhnya memberikan respon sesuai yang ia sugestikan. Atau ketidakseimbangan hormon karena _stress,_ depresi, dan semacamnya—atau juga, barangkali Tuan Baekhyun punya riwayat keguguran atau pernah kehilangan bayi—"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan isakan lebih lama lagi. Kedua telapaknya menutupi wajah dan tangisannya menggaung di seisi ruang praktek dokter bermarga Choi tersebut. Sebuah ratapan pilu yang berhasil membuat mata Park Chanyeol ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Baekhyuna—"

Lengan kiri lelaki itu bergerak ke arah punggung Baekhyun dan mengelus tempat itu secara perlahan. Chanyeol sangat ingin memeluk pria itu meski di sana sedang ada orang lain—ia ingin dadanya menjadi tempat Baekhyun melampiaskan kesedihan dan ia juga ingin memberitahu lelaki itu kalau dia tidak sendirian. Namun sayangnya, lidah Chanyeol terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan itu semua. Nyonya Park sempat melirik namun tak bilang apa-apa saat melihat putranya tengah berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Wanita itu memberi anggukan pelan pada dokter Choi kemudian melangkah ke luar ruangan dalam diam.

Dokter Choi menghela nafas dan membiarkan sang pasien puas melampiaskan perasaan. Saat Baekhyun mulai tenang, lelaki penuh wibawa itu kembali melanjutkan kalimat. Ia memberikan nasehat tentang apa yang harus Baekhyun perhatikan agar _pseudocyesis_ itu tidak terulang kembali dan dia bisa hamil segera. Tentu saja Byun tidak sanggup mencerna semuanya, jadi, Park Chanyeol-lah bertindak yang memperhatikan segala detail kalimat dokter Choi tanpa terlewat sedikit pun.

"—dan sebisa mungkin hindari _stress_ sekecil apapun. Ciptakan suasana bercinta yang nyaman, penuh kasih dan tanpa paksaan, dan yang lebih penting lagi, hati yang bahagia akan membuat Tuan Baekhyun lebih siap menerima keberadaan bayi di tubuhnya."

Chanyeol tersindir telak-telak.

Bagaimana mungkin ia mengharapkan Baekhyun hamil dengan cepat kalau ia saja memperlakukan lelaki itu secara semena-mena di setiap persetubuhan mereka? Tak hanya memperkosa sambil menorehkan pukulan, tapi juga kekerasan verbal yang Baekhyun terima sudah jelas membuatnya mengalami tekanan berat.

Chanyeol tahu, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun kalau dirinya belum kunjung hamil juga.

"Terima kasih, dokter Choi. Kami mohon pamit dulu." Chanyeol bangkit lalu memberi sedikit bungkukan hormat. "Baekhyuna, ayo—"

Ia menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sejuta perasaan yang membuat hatinya porak-poranda.

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

Baekhyun menolak saat Chanyeol meminta dirinya untuk beristirahat di apartemen pria itu. Ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, mengubur dirinya di antara selimut lalu membiarkan kesedihan itu menggerogotinya seorang diri.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ia hanya membalas Chanyeol dengan anggukan. Di sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Baekhyun sibuk memikirkan keadaan yang menimpanya dan Chanyeol sibuk bertarung dengan hati dan keegoisannya di dalam kepala. Sesekali ia melirik Baekhyun saat sedang mengemudi. Ia ingin sekali meraih tangan mungil yang terkulai di atas paha itu lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat, namun ia tidak siap dengan penolakan yang mungkin akan Baekhyun berikan kalau ia melakukannya.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa melihat ke arah Chanyeol lalu bergegas turun dari mobil saat mereka tiba di depan rumah.

"Baekhyuna, tunggu—"

Chanyeol berhasil menyusul Baekhyun sebelum lelaki itu mengunci pintu kontrakannya rapat-rapat. "Aku harus memastikanmu beristirahat dengan cukup malam ini."

Dan Baekhyun juga merasa dirinya tak punya waktu untuk beradu pendapat dengan Chanyeol, jadi dia biarkan saja lelaki itu melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Chanyeol membantunya naik ke ranjang, menyelimutinya lalu menungguinya di bangku kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidur hingga ia terlelap. Karena Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol melihat airmatanya, ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dengan selimut yang ditarik hingga menutupi kepala.

Untuk kali ini, Chanyeol tak bisa memaksa Baekhyun untuk berhenti menangis. Hak apa yang ia punya untuk melakukannya? Meski kepalanya rusak parah dan mungkin butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk bisa pulih, namun Chanyeol masih cukup sadar untuk mengetahui kalau ia juga bersalah di sini. Ia sendiri yang ingin menyiksa Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan sakit hati yang selama bertahun-tahun ia derita. Dan setelah lelaki itu tersiksa, kenapa Chanyeol malah tak merasa bahagia sedikit pun?

Suara mesin mobil yang memasuki pekarangan membuat Chanyeol berpikir ia harus keluar sekarang. Ia menurunkan selimut Baekhyun dan mendapati wajah lelaki itu penuh oleh jejak-jejak airmata yang belum mengering.

"Tidurlah—" bisiknya lembut. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar untuk menemui ibunya yang datang kembali ke kontrakan Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_ , kalau kau ingin berbuat kerusuhan di sini, sebaiknya urungkan dan mari kita cari tempat lain saja—"

"Kita perlu bicara, Park Chanyeol! Di sini saja karena aku tak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengan semua omong kosong ini!"

Chanyeol mempersilahkan ibunya masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu kecil milik Baekhyun. Hanya ada dua sofa kecil dengan model lama di sana, namun tidak terlihat buruk sama sekali karena Baekhyun meletakkan vas berisi bunga segar di atas meja di tengah-tengah.

"Kita harus cari orang lain untuk mengandung anakmu."

Chanyeol memutar matanya kesal.

"Aku bisa mencari perempuan baik-baik—"

" _Eomma_ , cukup." Chanyeol memotong kalimat ibunya dengan pandangan mata letih.

Kalimat Nyonya Park terhenti begitu saja. Chanyeol bukanlah anak yang suka membangkang meski ia juga tidak bisa dibilang terlalu penurut.

"Kau sudah sejauh ini dan sekarang ingin mencari orang lain hanya karena apa yang Baekhyun alami?"

"Chanyeol, aku melakukan ini demi kau—"

"Aku tahu, tapi ini juga bukan sepenuhnya untukku. Bukankah _eomma_ juga melakukan ini untuk kepentingan _eomma_ sendiri?"

Nyonya Park ingin marah, namun apa yang putranya katakan memang benar.

"Aku tidak mau Baekhyun digantikan oleh orang lain. Kalau anakku memang benar-benar diperlukan untuk menjaga garis keturunan Park, maka aku tak mau dia dilahirkan selain dari rahim Baekhyun!"

"Kenapa? Kau mulai luluh padanya? Apa kau lupa dengan semua yang telah ia perbuat denganmu?" sergah Nyonya Park dengan suara yang makin meninggi.

" _Eomma_ , kumohon jangan berteriak karena Baekhyun sedang tidur sekarang. Kalau _eomma_ tidak bisa tenang, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku terpaksa mengusirmu sekarang juga!"

Meski kesal bukan main, Nyonya Park tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain bersungut-sungut di tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Ini bukan tentang luluh atau tidak—" lanjut Chanyeol. "—tapi menurutku, ini bukan kesalahan Baekhyun kalau dia belum berhasil hamil."

"Jadi kau membelanya?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau dia jadi seperti itu karena kita! Aku tak pernah memperlakukannya dengan baik dan _eomma_ juga begitu, bukan? Tidakkah _eomma_ pikir kita terlalu egois? Memaksa Baekhyun untuk hamil dalam waktu singkat tanpa memperdulikan dia tertekan atau tidak!"

Nyonya Park sama sekali tak menduga anaknya akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Chanyeol! Kita sudah membayarnya, jadi dia tertekan atau tidak itu sama sekali bukan urusan kita!"

"Kalau _eomma_ menjadikan uang sebagai alasan, kenapa tidak dari awal saja membayar orang lain untuk mengandung anakku? Kenapa harus Baekhyun yang _eomma_ pilih?"

Melihat ibunya tampak kesulitan menyusun jawaban, Chanyeol akhirnya tiba pada satu kesimpulan.

"Karena _eomma_ tahu aku sangat membenci Baekhyun—"

Chanyeol merasa kepedihan itu menyeruak saat ia menyadari kenyataan miris yang tak bisa ia pungkiri.

"— _eomma_ juga tahu kalau Baekhyun pernah hamil sebelumnya—"

Hening sesaat karena Nyonya Park merasa raganya tak berada lagi di badan. Apalagi saat Park Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat tiga detik kemudian. "—dan aku sangat yakin kalau _eomma_ tahu siapa yang menghamili Baekhyun tujuh tahun lalu. Itu bayiku, kan?"

Park Chanyeol menatap ibunya dengan wajah sendu dan sorot mata letih. Ia letih akan fakta bahwa selama bertahun-tahun ibunya menutup-nutupi kebenaran dan menyuguhkannya dengan kebohongan yang terlihat begitu nyata.

"Itu adalah benar bayiku, namun tujuh tahun lalu kau berjuang keras untuk memisahkan kami. Dan sekarang karena posisimu di keluarga Park terancam, kau mencari cara untuk membuatmu aman lagi dengan menjadikan keturunanku sebagai jaminan."

"P-Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Karena kau tahu Baekhyun adalah pria yang bisa hamil dan dia pernah mengandung anakku, jadi kau menggunakannya sekali lagi agar ambisimu tercapai. Tidak hanya mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tapi kau juga menjadikan kesempatan ini agar aku melampiaskan dendam—yang pada kenyataannya adalah melampiaskan ketidaksukaanmu padanya."

"Ti—itu tidak benar!"

"Kau terlalu membenci Byun Baekhyun hingga kau merasa bayi yang ia kandung dulu tidak pantas menjadi keturunan Park. Namun karena sekarang kau butuh seseorang untuk menjamin statusmu dalam keluarga ini, kau memaksanya untuk kembali mengandung anakku—"

Tangan berkeriput itu bergerak menutupi mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

"—Baekhyun adalah lelaki baik dan tidak suka menuntut apapun, karena itulah kau memilihnya agar kau bisa mengendalikan dan menjadikannya bonekamu sesuka hati. Aku benar, kan?"

"Chan-Chanyeol—itu sama sekali tidak benar! Bayi itu bukan milikmu! Itu adalah anak hasil perselingkuhan Baekhyun dengan Sehun! Kau melihatnya sendiri! Kau yang menjadi saksi atas pengkhianatan Baekhyun dengan sahabatmu sendiri! Jangan mau ditipu oleh lelaki itu untuk yang kedua kali, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak terpengaruh ucapan ibunya untuk kali ini. Selama empat hari lelaki itu tak berhenti memikirkan semuanya hingga jatuh sakit, jadi dia merasa berhak untuk mengatakan apa saja yang ada dalam kepala.

"Benarkah? Menurut _eomma_ dia memang bukan bayiku?" Park Chanyeol tersenyum tapi matanya luar biasa sendu seolah tak akan pernah merasa bahagia lagi sejak detik ini. "Kalau begitu adanya, aku akan sangat bersyukur. Aku akan benar-benar berterima kasih kalau bayi itu memang benar milik Oh Sehun."

"K-kau benar! Dia adalah anak Sehun—"

"Karena itu artinya, aku tidak perlu berduka atas kematian anakku sendiri. Aku tak perlu menangisi kepergian darah dagingku. Baekhyun telah kehilangan bayi itu, _eomma_ — apa kau tahu?"

Nyonya Park mulai bergetar hingga ke ujung kuku. Ia meraih tasnya yang tergeletak kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa, "A-aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu! Aku ada pekerjaan lain dan kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain kali saja—"

Park Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun ketika ibunya berjalan cepat dan membanting pintu saat keluar dari kontrakan Baekhyun. Malah diam-diam ia bersyukur wanita itu pergi, karena beradu pendapat dengan ibunya membuat Park Chanyeol benar-benar merasa lelah, namun ada sedikit kelegaan yang menyusup ke dalam jiwa. Ia lega karena pikiran yang menumpuk di otaknya akhirnya bisa tersuarakan. Meski dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apakah yang ia ucapkan adalah kebenaran atau hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Chanyeol masih belum sembuh dari panas yang membakar tubuhnya, ditambah lagi panas itu ikut merongrong kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit—jadi dia memilih untuk bergelung di sofa kekecilan itu dengan kaki yang menjuntai setengahnya di lantai. Kalau boleh, sebenarnya ia ingin menemani Baekhyun di kamar, namun keinginan tersebut terpaksa ia pendam karena takut kehadirannya malah akan mengganggu istirahat lelaki itu.

Ia tidak tahu saja. Byun Baekhyun masih terjaga dan ia mendengar semuanya dari dalam kamar dengan airmata yang terus berderai seperti hujan.

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

"Mama!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Mata bengkaknya langsung terbuka lebar dan langsung bergulir mencari-cari ke segala penjuru. Kaki lunglainya menapak lemah di lantai, namun ia bagai mendapat kekuatan ketika suara memanggil itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini diiringi cekikikan yang membuat jantungnya berdesir indah.

"A-anakku—kaukah itu?"

Baekhyun nyaris terjatuh, tapi kelebatan gaun kuning itu membuatnya mencoba bangkit lagi. Seingatnya, yang seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Putrinya belum pernah memanggilnya _mama_ ataupun tertawa riang seperti yang ditangkap telinga sensitifnya saat ini. Dalam mimpinya, gadis kecil itu bahkan tak pernah mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan bahkan menunjukkan wajahnya saja tidak. Bagi Baekhyun, tak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti hati saat gadis kesayangannya itu akhirnya meneriakkan kata _mama_ untuknya.

"Mama!"

Suara itu jelas sekali—terdengar menggaung di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan lebih mirip suara malaikat ketimbang manusia biasa. Baekhyun mempercepat langkah kakinya keluar kamar demi menyongsong panggilan merdu tersebut. Sudut matanya kembali menangkap kelebatan itu, namun ia tak berhasil melihat sosoknya secara utuh. Gerakannya begitu cepat, Baekhyun hanya terlambat sedetik sebelum akhirnya bayangan itu lenyap. Ia benar-benar frustrasi karenanya—gaung itu masih terdengar namun tak ada siapapun terlihat di sana.

"Baekhyuna!"

Sekonyong-konyong, Park Chanyeol muncul entah dari mana dan langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan.

"Chanyeol, anakku mana?"

Kelebatan itu muncul lagi di balik bahu Chanyeol, diiringi tawa riang khas kanak-kanak yang membuat Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri ingin menghampiri namun gerakannya tertahan oleh kungkungan ketat dari dua lengan berotot milik lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Baekhyuna?"

"Anakku—minggir! Aku mau anakku, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menjulurkan leher melewati bahu kekar itu, namun kekecewaan langsung memenuhi rongga dadanya saat ia tak mendapati jejak-jejak sosok yang ia cari. Baik suara dan bayangan itu menghilang seperti angin. "Mana anakku?" rengeknya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa hatinya terasa sesakit ini. Karena mengetahui fakta bahwa kebiasaan mengigau Baekhyun yang selalu timbul saat dia terlalu sedih ternyata masih muncul hingga sekarang, kah? Atau karena Baekhyun yang nyaris frustrasi saat mencari-cari sosok yang memang tak pernah ada di sana, kah? Kalau benar dia masih sering mengigau selama Chanyeol tidak ada, apakah itu artinya dia selalu melewati malam penuh ilusi semu itu seorang diri tanpa ada yang peduli _somnambulism_ itu bisa membahayakan dirinya? Chanyeol tak tahu yang mana yang paling membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Anak siapa yang kau maksud? Tidak ada siapapun disini, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ada! Tadi dia di situ! Dia memanggilku _mama_ —"

"Baekhyun, dengar—" Park Chanyeol memegangi kedua sisi rahang Baekhyun dan memaksa mata basah itu untuk terpaku padanya. "—kau sedang mengigau. Kembalilah tidur dan besok kalau kau bangun—"

"Kau akan mencarikan anakku?"

"—kau akan melupakan semuanya."

Kedua mata yang pernah jadi hal favorit Chanyeol itu mengerjap perlahan. "Tapi aku tidak mau melupakan anakku—" rajuknya lagi.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu melupakannya. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk kembali tidur."

"Kalau aku tidur, kau akan mencarikannya untukku? Janji?"

Bagaimana mungkin wajah dengan pandangan tidak fokus namun penuh harap itu bisa ia tolak? Meski Baekhyun tak sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, Chanyeol tetap tak tega melihat raut kecewa itu ada di wajah sang mantan. Karena itulah Chanyeol terpaksa mengangguk meski ia tahu janji itu tak mungkin ia laksanakan.

"Iya, kita cari anakmu besok. Aku janji."

Senyuman tipis itu mengembang seiring dengan tangannya yang dilingkarkan di leher Chanyeol. "Kalau begitu, aku mau tidur lagi, tapi gendong aku dulu—"

Hati Park Chanyeol semakin berdenyut sakit. Sudah bertahun-tahun kenangan itu terendap, adilkah kalau alam bawah sadar Byun Baekhyun ternyata masih mengingat setiap detail kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan dulu?

"Baiklah, berpegangan yang erat."

Chanyeol sama sekali tak kesulitan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, menggendong Baekhyun seperti bayi koala di depan badannya. Dan masih tak ada yang berubah, Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di lekuk leher Park Chanyeol begitu saja—seakan-akan tak pernah terjadi perpisahan menyakitkan di antara mereka.

Baekhyun langsung bergelung di balik selimut setelah Park Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya terpejam begitu saja seiring dengan kesadaran yang berangsur-angsur memudar—bersiap melanjutkan mimpi indah tentang mendiang putrinya yang sempat terputus.

"Besok—carikan anakku—"

Park Chanyeol menghela nafas berat seolah sedang ingin menyingkirkan batu besar yang menghimpit rongga dadanya. Saat Baekhyun terbangun nanti, dia pasti akan lupa tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega akan hal itu. Baekhyun tak perlu mengingat bagaimana ia mencari anaknya yang memang tak pernah ada di sana dan bagaimana ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menggendongnya—semua itu memang tak layak untuk diingat.

Karena barangkali, hanya dirinya saja yang merasakan desir indah itu menjalari kulitnya saat ia bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun—seperti di masa lalu. Sedangkan Baekhyun mungkin tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Seperti entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Park Chanyeol ikut menyelinap ke dalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh pria itu dari belakang. Ia berharap Baekhyun tidak terbangun dan tahu tentang apa yang ia lakukan—karena rasanya akan sangat memalukan kalau ada yang mendapati Chanyeol diam-diam menangis dengan pria yang ia benci habis-habisan berada dalam pelukannya.

"Benarkah dia anak kita, Baekhyuna?"

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih canggung dan menyesakkan dada saat Park Chanyeol terbangun keesokan paginya dengan Baekhyun yang beringsut turun dari ranjang secepat kilat, melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap dirinya penuh penolakan. Sorot yang terpancar dari mata itu persis seperti seseorang yang tengah menatap orang asing untuk pertama kali, membuat salah satu sudut hati Park Chanyel menjerit pilu di dalam sana.

Lelaki itu berteriak saat Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh bahunya, berlari ke sudut kamar saat Chanyeol berusaha memeluknya dan mulai terisak karena potongan samar mimpi tentang putrinya malam tadi tiba-tiba terlintas. Isakannya makin menjadi-jadi karena ingat tentang kehamilannya yang ternyata tak pernah ada. Ia pikir tidur akan membuatnya lebih baik, ternyata tidak. Tidur hanyalah membuatnya melupakan kepedihan hatinya untuk sementara saja. Saat ia terbangun, kenyataan buruk itu langsung menghantamnya telak-telak.

"Baekhyuna—"

"Pe-pergilah, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mengusirnya. Setidak-suka itukah dia akan sentuhan Park Chanyeol? Lupakah dia kalau tadi malam dirinyalah yang terlebih dahulu melingkarkan tangan dan meminta agar Chanyeol menggendongnya?

Kalau saja lelaki itu menyuruhnya pergi sambil menunjukkan wajah marah atau kesal, mungkin Chanyeol tak akan merasa seburuk ini. Namun sekarang, ekspresi yang ada di wajah itu adalah perpaduan antara kesedihan yang mendalam dan ketersiksaan, yang mana nyaris seluruhnya disebabkan oleh Chanyeol sendiri.

"Kumohon, pergilah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri untuk saat ini," bisik Baekhyun di sela isakan.

Kekhawatiran itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dada Chanyeol hingga ia merasa kesulitan bernafas dengan benar. Sungguh, tangisan Baekhyun bukanlah hal yang ia ingin saksikan di pagi hari saat baru membuka mata.

"Aku tidak mau pergi! Aku akan tetap di sini bersamamu!"

Baekhyun tergugu. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi padanya sejak kemarin, otaknya menjadi lambat untuk mencerna informasi yang masuk. Namun kalimat Park Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat hatinya yang memang sudah sangat sakit malah bertambah sakit.

Seandainya saja kalimat itu Chanyeol ucapkan tujuh tahun lalu, mungkin mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang. Tidak, mungkin menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia dengan seorang putri adalah keadaan yang lebih tepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi? Kenapa kau ingin bersamaku? Apa memelukku semalaman belum cukup untukmu?"

Dan Park Chanyeol kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya cukup sederhana itu.

"Kumohon, pergilah. Kalau kau takut aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri untuk lari dari perjanjian itu, kau salah—aku tak akan melakukannya. Beri aku waktu dua hari untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah dua hari, aku akan menemui Nyonya Park agar diberi kesempatan kedua dan kali ini aku bersumpah akan memberikanmu keturunan."

Kenapa Park Chanyeol malah merasakan dadanya luar biasa sesak?

Kehadiran bayi itu adalah demi kepentingannya sendiri, tapi kenapa harus Baekhyun yang bersakit-sakit mengorbankan diri untuk mencapai itu semua? Park Chanyeol nyaris merasa gila saat ego dan hati kecilnya saling bertarung di dalam pikiran—yang satu ingin semakin menyakiti Baekhyun dan yang satunya lagi ingin melindungi pria itu.

"Pergilah—" pinta Baekhyun dengan mata basah. "—aku butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri, kumohon."

Kepala berat Park Chanyeol terpaksa mengangguk lemah kemudian kakinya bergerak gontai meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di kamar. Ia sempat menoleh sebentar, kemudian benar-benar pergi dengan hati yang terkoyak lebar.

Entah karena apa.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun langsung merosot di lantai dan kembali melanjutkan tangisan yang seakan tak pernah habis. Tak akan ada yang bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi dia. Rasa bahagia yang muncul hanya sekejap itu harus direnggut paksa oleh kenyataan kejam—bayinya tak pernah ada di sini. Lalu kenyataan lain menertawainya keras-keras—dengan gagalnya perjanjian itu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Harus dengan cara apa lagi ia mendapatkan uang untuk membebaskan Sehun?

Belum lagi tentang pembicaraan Chanyeol dan ibunya yang tanpa sengaja sempat ia curi dengar tadi malam.

 _Itu adalah benar bayiku, namun tujuh tahun lalu kau berjuang keras untuk memisahkan kami._

 _Kau terlalu membenci Byun Baekhyun hingga kau merasa bayi yang ia kandung dulu tidak pantas menjadi keturunan Park._

Kenapa Park Chanyeol baru menyadarinya setelah bayi mereka tak lagi ada? Dia pikir gara-gara siapa kalau Baekhyun terpaksa kehilangan janinnya yang masih berusia delapan bulan dalam kandungan? Seandainya saja dia dulu bisa bersikap tegas dan tak meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri hanya demi menuruti perkataan ibunya, pasti keadaannya tak akan jadi seperti ini.

Baekhyun menangis sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang luar biasa sesak menyakitkan. Sedangkan di luar sana, di balik pintu kayu bercat kusam itu, Park Chanyeol juga sedang mati-matian menahan isakan agar tak ada yang mendengar suaranya. Ia tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti yang lelaki itu pinta. Ia tetap berdiri di sana, mendengar seluruh raungan pilu sang mantan kekasih dengan airmata yang anehnya juga tak mau berhenti keluar. Setidaknya untuk kali ini, ia ingin ada bersama Baekhyun melewati saat-saat buruk itu.

Tidak seperti yang ia lakukan dulu.

* * *

 **.:.**

* * *

"Nyonya, tolong beri saya kesempatan sekali lagi."

Sesuai janjinya, Byun Baekhyun menghabiskan dua hari penuh untuk menenangkan diri sekaligus mengumpulkan keberanian agar bisa muncul di hadapan Nyonya Park dengan segala resiko yang mungkin bakal ia terima.

"Saya bersumpah kali ini tidak akan gagal." Lelaki itu berkata dengan segenap keyakinan yang tersisa di dirinya.

Nyonya Park tak mengatakan apapun. Ia menyesap teh dari cangkir mahal itu sambil menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

"Dan kalau kau gagal lagi?"

"Anda boleh melakukan apapun kepada Saya."

Nyonya Park lumayan terkesima akan kepercayaan diri yang Baekhyun miliki. Ia tersenyum simpul saat meletakkan cangkir tehnya pelan-pelan.

"Byun Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku telah menawarkan wanita lain pada Chanyeol—tapi dia menolak dan bilang hanya ingin mendapatkan bayi yang berasal darimu."

Tentu saja Baekhyun tahu, ia mendengar semuanya kemarin.

"Menurutmu kenapa putraku bisa berkata seperti itu?"

Sedikit banyaknya, Baekhyun mengerti kemana maksud pembicaraan Nyonya Park.

"Kami sudah berakhir tujuh tahun lalu, Nyonya. Tak ada apapun yang tersisa sekarang. Kalau Anda pikir Chanyeol mengatakan hal demikian karena ia masih mencintai Saya, maka Anda salah besar."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh kepastian. Sepertinya dua hari penuh menangis dan memikirkan seluruh yang terjadi di hidupnya membuat ia mendapatkan kekuatan entah dari mana.

"Kau benar. Sungguh mustahil kalau putraku masih mencintaimu setelah apa yang terjadi."

Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum mengiyakan, namun ada pemberontakan kecil berlangsung di dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Lagipula, Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Kau kenal Sacchi? Aktris Jepang yang juga terkenal di Korea itu—dia adalah wanita beruntung yang mendapat cinta tulus dari seorang Park Chanyeol."

Nyonya Park ingin sekali melihat perubahan di wajah Baekhyun setelah mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan, namun tampaknya wanita itu harus berpikir lebih keras untuk menciptakan kebohongan karena nyatanya pria di hadapannya tak menunjukkan perbedaan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Sungguh? Wah, Saya belum tahu tentang berita bahagia ini, Nyonya! Kalau begitu, selamat—Anda pasti senang sekali punya calon menantu seperti Sacchi!"

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga kerutan halus terlihat muncul di sudut matanya. Ia tampak kelewat riang untuk ukuran seseorang yang merasakan batinnya dicabik tanpa belas kasih. Ia tahu Sacchi, aktris papan atas itu—foto dirinya terpampang di banyak iklan dan drama yang tanpa sengaja Baekhyun lihat saat sedang bekerja di kedai mi beberapa waktu silam.

Mungkin inilah kenapa Nyonya Park pernah mengatakan agar perjanjian mereka jangan sampai bocor ke publik di awal-awal dulu—karena ia tak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa menantu aktrisnya tak bisa memberikan keturunan hingga mereka harus mencarikan orang lain yang bisa mengandung penerus Park. Dan mungkin juga inilah alasan Park Chanyeol kerap pergi ke Jepang, ternyata untuk menemui seseorang yang ia cintai di sana.

Pikir Byun Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku senang! Dia wanita yang sempurna untuk putraku!"

Kau bohong, Nyonya Tua. Kau mengatakan omong-kosong itu hanya untuk menyiksa perasaan Baekhyun, benar kan? Diantara semua hal yang kau benci, menerima Sacchi sebagai menantumu adalah hal terakhir yang kau inginkan.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Saya mengerti, Nyonya. Kalau begitu, apakah Anda setuju memberikan Saya kesempatan kedua?"

Ibu Park Chanyeol itu tak habis pikir kenapa Baekhyun masih sanggup mempertahankan senyum dan suaranya agar tidak terlihat kecewa ataupun sedih. Apakah dusta yang ia katakan tadi tak memberi dampak apapun pada Baekhyun? Apakah itu artinya lelaki ini memang sudah tak menyimpan perasaan apapun untuk putranya?

"Baiklah. Aku memberikanmu sebuah kesempatan lagi. Tapi tidak gratis, tentu saja."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Aku tetap akan membayarmu sesuai perjanjian awal. Ah, aku akan memberikan bayaran yang jauh lebih besar asalkan—"

Baekhyun tahu kalau ada harga yang harus ia bayar atas kesempatan yang ia dapatkan. Tapi tak apa, apapun resikonya akan ia ambil. Uang yang nanti ia dapatkan jauh lebih penting dari apapun, karena membebaskan Sehun memanglah tujuan utamanya melakukan ini—selain karena ingin menebus kesalahannya pada Chanyeol tentu saja.

"—tinggalkan bayimu dan menjauhlah dari hidup Chanyeol. Aku akan mengirimmu pergi kemana pun kau mau, ke luar negeri malah lebih bagus, itu hadiah yang akan kau dapatkan di luar upah. Bagaimana? Kupikir ini bukanlah hal yang sulit untukmu karena kau pernah pergi dari hidupnya sebelum ini."

Tak butuh tiga detik untuk menyanggupi syarat tersebut, Baekhyun langsung mengangguk setuju. Sebelum Nyonya Park mengatakannya pun Baekhyun memang sudah berencana melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baguslah. Aku akan membuat surat perjanjian yang baru—mungkin besok aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk memberikannya padamu. Mulai sekarang, lakukanlah seks sesuai jadwal yang biasa—aku akan memastikan Chanyeol tak akan berbuat kasar lagi padamu."

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Park."

"Pergilah. Jangan bilang Park Chanyeol tentang perjanjian baru kita. Rahasiakan itu darinya, mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti."

Baekhyun bangkit lalu membungkuk hormat, kemudian berjalan gontai keluar dari ruang kerja Nyonya Park seperti raga yang tak lagi dihinggapi jiwa di dalamnya. Kakinya terseret lemah saat menapaki koridor panjang menuju lift. Tubuhnya nyaris limbung dan ia langsung bersandar lemah ketika akhirnya masuk ke dalam lift yang akan membawanya dari lantai teratas hingga ke dasar.

Sama seperti perasaannya—harapan itu sempat muncul karena Park Chanyeol mendadak bersikap baik belakangan ini. Walau tidak sepenuhnya baik, namun pria itu mencium Baekhyun saat ia tengah diperkosa di depan Kai di tengah hutan waktu itu. Ia juga merawat Baekhyun saat sedang sakit. Saat Nyonya Park memukulinya, Chanyeol datang untuk menolong. Lelaki itu juga berada di sisi Baekhyun setelah divonis mengalami _pseudocyesis_. Namun harapan bodoh itu seperti dijatuhkan hingga ke dasar oleh fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah dengan orang lain.

"Hah, apa sebenarnya yang kuharapkan?" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum bodoh saat mengusap matanya perlahan. Bayangan yang terpantul dari dinding lift itu membuatnya merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri—yang ada di sana hanyalah lelaki tolol yang tak berdaya oleh siksaan masa lalu.

Lift itu berhenti di lantai dasar dan pintunya perlahan terbuka.

"Baekhyuna! Aku baru saja mau menjemputmu ke atas, syukurlah!"

Masa lalunya ada di depan matanya sekarang. Mengenakan kaos hitam dan jins sobek di bagian lutut, rambutnya tampak baru dipotong sedikit dan poninya disisir ke atas hingga dahinya terlihat semua. Baru dua hari tidak bertemu, tapi kenapa pria itu terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya? Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari lift karena tangan Chanyeol menariknya hingga dada mereka nyaris bertubrukan.

"Ibuku bilang kau ada di sini, makanya aku langsung kemari secepat mungkin! Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah dua hari ini kau makan dengan baik? Kau sudah merasa tenang sekarang?"

Wajarkah kalau Byun Baekhyun merasa sedih oleh wajah ceria namun penuh kekhawatiran yang seolah membuatnya terbang ke masa lalu itu? Dulu Park Chanyeol-nya adalah orang seperti ini, tapi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah miliknya yang lampau. Pria itu sudah ada yang punya sekarang. Dan Baekhyun, dia tak berhak menaruh harapan apapun lagi padanya.

"Hm, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kesakitan hatinya di hadapan Chanyeol, sama seperti yang ia lakukan di hadapan Nyonya Park tadi. Ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang memegangi pergelangannya sepelan mungkin.

"Dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua dari Nyonya Park. Dia bilang aku masih boleh melanjutkan perjanjiannya."

"Ya, aku tahu. Karena itulah aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu."

"Menjemputku?"

Park Chanyeol tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum seperti yang dulu ia lakukan tujuh tahun lalu di hadapan Baekhyun, hanya untuk laki-laki itu. Baekhyun menahan-nahan diri agar tidak menangis, karena sungguh demi apapun juga, ia merasa bagai terperangkap dalam kejamnya derita masa lalu sekarang.

"Baekhyuna, apa kau ingat kata dokter waktu itu? Kau tidak boleh merasa tertekan atau sedih, karena semua itu hanya akan menghambat usahamu untuk hamil."

Baekhyun hanya merespon dengan kerutan halus di keningnya.

"Aku berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik mulai dari sekarang. Kau mengerti? Karena itulah, hari ini aku mau mengajakmu kencan dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan agar kau tidak sedih lagi."

"Ke-kencan?"

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengerti, Park? Kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain tapi sekarang kau malah mengajaknya pergi berkencan semudah itu? Dan kau juga Byun, kenapa kau merasa kecewa setelah mendengar Chanyeol berjanji akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apa karena dia melakukan itu hanya untuk kehamilanmu dan bukan karena ia benar-benar ingin berbuat baik padamu?

"Hm, kencan! Mulai detik ini, kau harus selalu merasa bahagia. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin perjanjian itu berhasil, maka itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kau lakukan. Berbahagialah untukku, Byun Baekhyun!"

Kau kejam, Park! Kau menyuruh Baekhyun berbahagia dan mengatakan kalimat bodoh itu sambil tersenyum sedangkan kau tahu sendiri kalau dia tak bakal merasa bahagia lagi sampai kapanpun. Ini sungguh tak adil, kau tahu?

"Hm, aku akan berbahagia," gumam Baekhyun pelan. _Demi uang yang akan kudapat sekaligus bayi yang kalian inginkan dariku._

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo berangkat!"

Park Chanyeol menangkap tangan lunglai Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat—setengah menyeret lelaki mungil itu saat mereka berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahaan milik Park menuju mobil. Ia hanya tak tahu saja, Baekhyun lagi-lagi meneteskan airmata tapi menghapusnya cepat-cepat saat ia tak melihat. Dan si malang Baekhyun juga tak tahu kalau Chanyeol juga berjuang agar beban berat di pelupuknya tidak mengalir jatuh saat tangan kelewat kurus tak bertenaga itu berada dalam genggamannya.

Masa lalu itu sungguh kejam, kalian tahu? Tapi kenyataan yang ada sekarang juga tak kalah kejam.

* * *

 **Note:**

Ok, I know that it's a bit strange but I hope you get it now. If not, then let's say that it's my fault as the author-I can't write well, thus my readers can't get what I mean.

Jadi, disini mamaknye Chanyeol punya sumbangsih besar atas apa yang terjadi dulu, tapi dia kayak playing victim-selain karena naluri ibu pengen ngelindungi anaknya sih. Tapi emaknya gak sendiri. Ada keroco yang lain yang ikut ngerecokin. Dan Baekhyun gak sepenuhnya salah, gak sepenuhnya bener juga. Gitu juga sama CY. Malah, aku jadi kasian sama KaiHunHan. Eh, tapi kalo ingat apa yang bakal mereka lakuin di next-next chapter, jadi gak kasian juga sih. Dan ini juga yang bikin aku ragu mau lanjut-should I keep going with the original plot or what? I am afraid that most of you wont be able to accept the plot, but, yeah, lets see.

Anyway, aku ngetik ini sambil dengerin Faded Dreams by Aaron Lansing. Karena belakangan ini, susah bgt nyari nafsu buat ngetik. Entahlah, tapi aku ngerasa mulai kehilangan interest untuk hal2 yang kusukai. Buat publish ini aja rasanya takut bgt. Please cheer for me, babes! See ya!

Bergen, 18th of August 2018.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ferris Wheel**

* * *

Jika boleh memilih, Kai dengan senang hati lebih suka disuruh mencuci seluruh koleksi mobil Park Chanyeol yang teronggok di garasi ketimbang menemani Tuan-nya itu berkencan. Demi apapun juga, mereka bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun yang seumur hidup baru melakukan kencan pertama! Kedua lelaki itu sama-sama sudah dewasa dan tak butuh orang lain untuk mendampingi kegiatan konyol yang tampaknya hanya dinikmati sepihak tersebut.

Ya, hanya Park Chanyeol yang terlihat antusias—kontras dengan Byun Baekhyun yang tampak seperti boneka tak bernyawa yang mengekor kemana saja Chanyeol menyeretnya. Sama seperti Kai yang tak berhak membantah saat disuruh datang menyusul setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hah, apa-apaan dengan pasar malam?" Kai mendesah sebal saat melihat Chanyeol kembali menyeret Baekhyun menuju _stand_ menembak yang berhadiah boneka kalau pelurunya tepat sasaran. "Seperti tidak ada tempat lain saja!"

Lelaki itu terus mengeluh meski kakinya diseret malas-malasan mengekori Park Chanyeol. Ia berdiri tiga meter dari pasangan yang sulit didefinisikan sebagai pasangan apa tersebut. Teman, bukan. Kekasih, bukan. Apalagi pasangan sah, jelas bukan.

"Baekhyuna! Apa kau ingat kita dulu sering memainkan ini? Kau tak pernah tepat sasaran dan aku selalu memenangkan boneka-boneka yang kau inginkan!"

Kai mendecih lalu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Park Chanyeol itu bodoh atau tidak peka? Tidak bisakah ia menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang airmatanya nyaris tumpah tiap kali kata _dulu_ dan _ingat_ disebutkan? Kai yang bukan siapa-siapa saja tahu kalau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin berada di tempat ini sekarang.

"Ti-tidak ingat." Lelaki itu menjawab pelan sambil menunduk, menahan-nahan agar cairan bening yang menumpuk di pelupuknya tidak tumpah.

"Serius tidak? Nah, kalau seperti ini, apa kau sudah ingat?"

Kalau Kai jadi Baekhyun, mungkin dia sudah akan menangis hebat lalu pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Memangnya siapa yang bisa tahan tidak menangis saat dirinya dipeluk dari belakang dengan tangan yang saling menumpu memegang sebuah senapan oleh masa lalunya yang menyakitkan?

Tidak ada, hanya Baekhyun yang bisa. Lelaki itu berjuang keras menutup pintu kenangannya yang sempat terbuka saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Ia ingat, tentu saja. Ia ingat bagaimana dulu Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini lalu mereka menembak target di depan sana bersama-sama. Tapi memangnya apa untungnya ingatan yang mati-matian ia kubur sekarang diungkit lagi seperti luka menyakitkan yang dikorek dengan pisau berkarat?

Kai kembali berdecih saat menyadari dirinya kembali menaruh kasihan pada Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol tampaknya tak berhasil membidik Rilakuma yang terpajang di depan sana karena tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar dan wajahnya terus tertuju ke tanah. Ia memberikan senapan itu kepada penjaga _stand_ lalu menarik Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari sana.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? Tanganmu gemetaran."

Kai ingin sekali terbahak. Tampaknya kecelakaan itu tak hanya membuat otak Tuan-nya sedikit rusak, tetapi juga membuat IQ-nya berkurang drastis. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa baik-baik saja kalau diperlakukan seperti seorang pacar padahal kenyataannya mereka telah lama berakhir?

"Ti-tidak."

"Baguslah. Bagaimana kalau kita coba yang lain saja?"

Kai sempat melihat Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun menuju ke _stand_ lainnya. Lelaki itu tetap tinggal di sana, meminta senapan kepada penjaga _stand_ dan mulai membidik boneka yang tadi Chanyeol incar. Bidikannya kena dengan telak dan sekarang Rilakuma itu jadi miliknya. Semenit kemudian, ia pergi dari sana dengan boneka cokelat besar berada dalam pelukan.

Tempat selanjutnya yang mereka tuju adalah gerobak permen kapas yang dijaga oleh seorang paman gendut berwajah ramah. Chanyeol mengantri di belakang segerombolan gadis, sedangkan Byun Baekhyun berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk sejak tadi. Ini begitu menyakitkan, kalian tahu? Kalau boleh memilih, Baekhyun ingin Park Chanyeol kembali seperti semula saja—yang selalu memaki dan menorehkan pukulan di tubuhnya. Itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang Park Chanyeol yang berdalih ingin membuatnya bahagia agar bisa hamil segera, namun cara yang ia lakukan malah membuat luka lama itu kembali berdarah.

"Paman, tolong beri aku permen kapasnya dua!"

Senyum lebar itu, suara riang itu—kalau saja Baekhyun sedang hidup di masa lalu, maka dia akan dengan senang hati memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, bercanda saat paman itu membuatkan pesanan mereka, lalu berlomba menghabiskan benda seringan angin itu dalam sekian detik.

Tapi sekarang bukanlah masa lalu! Bertahun-tahun Baekhyun berjuang untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan masa lalunya, adilkah kalau sekarang ia kembali dipaksa mengulangi semua kenangan yang tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi itu?

"Baekhyuna, ini permen kapasmu—"

"Terima kasih."

Baekhyun meraih tangkai permen merah muda itu dengan tangan bergetar. Tentu saja Chanyeol tak memperhatikan, karena seluruh fokusnya tertuju permen besar yang ia pegang. Lelaki itu mencicipi ujungnya lalu tersenyum manis hingga lesung pipinya terlihat, "Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakannya! Rasanya masih sama, manis."

Bohong. Baekhyun menjilat sedikit permen kapasnya dan yang kuncup kecapnya rasakan hanyalah pahit. Sama pahitnya dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Baekhyuna, ada bianglala di sebelah sana! Mau naik?"

Baekhyun tak sempat menolak karena Chanyeol sudah langsung menarik tangannya hingga tangkai permen kapas tersebut lepas dari pegangan. Matanya sempat menoleh ke belakang dengan gusar saat mereka berjalan cepat, benda malang itu tampak tergeletak di tanah menunggu seseorang menginjaknya sampai hancur. Baekhyun ingin berhenti untuk memungutnya kembali, namun mereka sudah bergerak semakin jauh dan memasuki kerumunan orang yang ingin menaiki bianglala.

Baekhyun hanya tidak tahu saja. Kai yang sedari tadi masih mengekori mereka menghentikan langkahnya persis di dekat permen kapas malang itu dan memungutnya sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia membersihkan bagian yang terkena tanah kemudian melahap benda itu hingga habis. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah mengikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan boneka Rilakuma yang masih berada di dekapan.

Siksaan sesuatu yang Chanyeol sebut dengan kencan itu ternyata belum berakhir. Persis saat kaki mungil Baekhyun menapaki boks bianglala, kenangan suram itu lagi-lagi menghantam dirinya tanpa ampun. Dulu mereka sering membolos dan pergi ke taman bermain, festival atau pasar malam—kemana saja yang ramai dan banyak permainan yang bisa dicoba sepuas hati. Mereka berdua bersama Sehun dan Luhan. Dan salah satu kegiatan favoritnya adalah naik bianglala.

"Hah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak naik benda ini—" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya, lelaki itu tampak memejamkan mata dan membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya saat bianglala besar itu mulai bergerak perlahan.

"—yang terakhir adalah denganmu. Ingat?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, memaksa dirinya memandang kerlipan lampu yang menghiasi tenda-tenda pasar malam di bawah mereka.

"Baekhyuna, apa kau bahagia hari ini?"

"Hm."

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat sejak tadi?"

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Ah, begitu ternyata. Kupikir kau seperti itu karena tidak suka dengan kencan kita." Chanyeol terkekeh dan lagi-lagi yang ia lakukan malah membuat Baekhyun semakin ingin meneteskan airmata.

"Apa kau ingat? Kau dulu pernah menciumku di dalam bianglala."

Baekhyun meremas tepi dudukan sekuat mungkin untuk menyalurkan rasa pedih di dadanya. Mereka sudah berakhir, tak ada yang mengikat mereka sekarang selain perjanjian sialan itu—tapi kenapa Park Chanyeol terus saja mengungkit-ungkit hal yang paling Baekhyun ingin lupakan? Apakah ini salah satu cara lelaki itu untuk membuatnya semakin terpuruk alih-alih membuatnya bahagia? Inikah cara Chanyeol untuk membalas dendam?—menyiksanya dengan kenangan karena menyakiti Baekhyun secara fisik dan verbal sudah tak lagi mempan?

"Waktu itu adalah ulang tahunku dan kau lupa membelikan hadiah. Aku merajuk dan akhirnya kau memberikan ciuman sebagai kado."

Setelah mengetakan itu, Chanyeol terdiam sebentar namun jarinya bergerak menyusuri bibirnya sendiri—seolah sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana hangat dan lembutnya bibir Baekhyun dulu.

"Aku tidak ingat," ujar Baekhyun dingin. Meski Chanyeol sempat terhenyak saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, namun keterkejutannya dengan cepat berganti dengan senyuman. "Kau menciumku selama lima menit tanpa henti, kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingat?"

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Tapi—"

"Cukup, Park Chanyeol! Kumohon hentikan!"

"Akh!"

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba meringis sambil memegangi kepala setelah ia membentaknya sedikit. Dahi pria itu berkerut dalam dan matanya terpejam seolah sedang menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Memang sakit. Karena itulah dokter selalu melarang Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun yang menurut mereka adalah penyebab ini semua.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Tangan Baekhyun terjulur hendak menyentuh dahi Chanyeol namun seketika gerakan itu terhenti. Ia sadar, Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang bisa ia sentuh sesuka hati seperti yang dulu. Terlepas dari fakta bahwa raga mereka sedang berduaan detik ini, di tempat lain, ada wanita yang telah berhasil memiliki hatinya. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun kembali menarik mundur tangannya dan tidak jadi menyentuh sang mantan.

Chanyeol merubah ekspresi kesakitannya menjadi sebuah senyum terpaksa, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terkadang kepala sialanku ini sering sakit tiap kali aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu," ujarnya ringan seolah apa yang ia katakan tadi bukanlah hal besar.

"Baekhyuna, apa kau tahu—"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" sergah Baekhyun setengah membentak. Meski sekian detik selanjutnya ia tergugu melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tak menyesal karena telah memotong kalimat pria itu tanpa tahu apa yang hendak ia katakan. Karena baginya, tahu lebih banyak hanya akan menambah luka di hatinya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Park Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, tepat saat bianglala yang mereka naiki berada di puncak. "Padahal aku baru saja ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku saat kau tidak ada. Tapi tidak usah diceritakan saja karena sepertinya kau tak mau mendengarnya."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah, mencoba membuat ekspresi tertarik padahal pemandangan kota Seoul yang terhampar di bawah sana itu sama sekali tak mendapat atensinya sedikit pun. Ia sengaja tak mau memandang Chanyeol, karena berada di sana dengan jarak yang sempit saja sudah berhasil membuatnya tersiksa.

"Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu setelah kita berpisah. Bagaimana kabarmu, apa pekerjaanmu—aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa."

Suara Chanyeol nyaris hilang tertelan desau angin, namun Baekhyun masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ujung matanya juga sempat menangkap wajah Chanyeol yang tertunduk lesu entah karena apa. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Chanyeol karena semua itu hanya akan membuatnya tersiksa.

"Tak ada hal menarik yang perlu kau ketahui tentang hidupku," ujar Baekhyun setelah hening selama beberapa saat. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap sosok yang dulu paling ia cintai di muka bumi. Nada suaranya datar, namun kedua mata itu terlihat luar biasa sendu dan dipenuhi beban.

"Kalaupun kau mengetahuinya, hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh apa-apa untukmu."

"Baekhyuna—"

"Park Chanyeol—" Baekhyun dengan cepat menyela. "—bisakah kita meneruskan perjanjian ini tanpa saling mencampuri kehidupan masing-masing?"

Bahu kokoh Park Chanyeol mendadak lemas dan tangannya terkulai tanpa daya di sisi badan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku mengingat-ingat semua yang sudah kulupakan? Kalau alasanmu mengajakku berkencan seperti ini adalah untuk membuatku bahagia, sebaiknya kau tidak usah melakukannya saja."

"Kenapa? Kupikir kau suka dengan—"

"Aku tidak suka!" Kali ini, Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu membuang-buang waktu melakukan kencan sia-sia denganku sedangkan kau harusnya bisa menghabiskan waktumu yang berharga itu dengan tunanganmu!"

Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut dalam.

"Ingin membuatku bahagia? Park Chanyeol, kuberitahu kau, aku sudah tak pernah merasa bahagia semenjak kau dan putriku meninggalkanku! Jadi, apapun yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuatku bahagia semuanya bakal sia-sia saja!"

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Lelaki di hadapannya terlihat begitu frustrasi, penuh amarah yang terpendam namun tak tahu cara menyalurkannya.

"Karena—karena aku tak mungkin bisa bahagia lagi—" Baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak mungkin bisa bahagia sebelum aku mati dan bertemu anakku."

"Baekhyuna—"

"Bukankah besok adalah jadwal kita untuk tidur bersama? Jangan khawatir, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan kau bisa meniduriku sesukamu!"

Chanyeol ingin sekali menggenggam tangan gemetaran itu untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mengamuk, namun bialalanya telah berhenti dan penjaga sudah membukakan pintu dari luar. Baekhyun bergegas turun dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakang agar lelaki itu tidak melihat airmatanya yang sudah jatuh tak tertahankan lagi.

Ia marah. Bukan pada Chanyeol, namun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyuna! Byun Baekhyun!"

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun seperti Chanyeol tujuh tahun lalu—dikaruniai hati sedingin es dan tega meninggalkan dirinya yang berlari mengejar sambil berteriak memanggil di belakang sana. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali berbalik dan meminta maaf atas ucapan lancang yang meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Hanya saja, ia merasa tak sepenuhnya salah—entahlah, Baekhyun hanya tak bisa berpikir jernih karena ribuan perasaan yang menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Tubuh mungil itu menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang yang membaur untuk mengikuti kegiatan melepas lentera ke udara. Ia masih bisa mendengar Chanyeol meneriaki namanya, namun ia memilih untuk tuli lalu mengabaikan keinginan untuk kembali pada lelaki itu.

Lagipula tak ada gunanya kembali dan berbicara baik-baik. Chanyeol sudah ada yang punya dan mereka tak mungkin bisa kembali ke masa lalu dimana semuanya masih sempurna.

Atau mungkin, Baekhyun hanya ingin melindungi hati malangnya yang diam-diam menaruh harapan hanya karena kencan sialan yang Chanyeol tawarkan.

"Akh!"

Baekhyun merasakan rusuknya terasa nyeri setelah seseorang tanpa sengaja mengenainya dengan siku. Orang itu tampaknya tak sadar karena perhatiannya sibuk pada lentera warna-warni yang tengah diterbangkan secara bersamaan ke angkasa. Kerumunan semakin membesar dan badan kecil Baekhyun terhuyung karena beberapa kali terdesak oleh orang-orang yang berebut ingin maju ke barisan terdepan. Mata sendunya menoleh ke belakang dengan gusar, takut kalau Chanyeol berhasil menyusulnya dan mengajaknya berbicara empat mata.

Kali ini, Baekhyun hanya ingin menghindar.

"Kemarilah."

Saat pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba saja dicengkeram dan seseorang menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan menuju bagian samping _stand_ ramalan, Baekhyun merasa takut bukan main.

"Le-lepaskan!"

Baekhyun pikir itu adalah badut. Namun saat boneka Rilakuma besar yang menghalangi wajah orang tersebut disingkirkan, akhirnya Baekhyun sadar kalau orang itu adalah Kai.

"Dekatkan tubuhmu padaku, Park Chanyeol tampaknya menuju kemari." Saat Kai menarik Baekhyun semakin dekat, gerakannya tersebut membuat boneka yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja.

Baekhyun melongokkan kepala dan benar saja—Chanyeol dengan tubuh jangkung dan mata penuh kecemasan miliknya tengah sibuk mencari Baekhyun di antara orang-orang yang memadati bagian tengah pasar malam.

Ia terhenyak. Benarkah ia tidak sedang salah lihat akan Chanyeol yang berusaha keras mencarinya hingga lelaki itu terlihat seperti orang sinting layaknya yang ia lakukan sekarang? Kakinya nyaris saja mengikuti hatinya untuk keluar dari persembunyian dan menghampiri Chanyeol, namun tangan kokoh Kai bergerak lebih cepat menahan bahunya dan membawanya berputar ke bagian belakang tenda.

Mereka berdiam sebentar hingga Chanyeol yang persis berada di depan tenda ramalan kembali lanjut mencari Baekhyun ke tempat lain.

"Dia sudah pergi," bisik Kai sambil masih memandangi Tuan-nya dari kejauhan. Sejujurnya ia tak berniat mengkhianati Chanyeol, namun ia lebih tak tega lagi melihat Baekhyun yang hari ini sudah cukup tersiksa dengan segala omong-kosong tentang kencan yang mereka lakukan. Sewaktu mereka berdua naik bianglala, Kai mengawasi semuanya dari bawah. Ia juga melihat Baekhyun turun sambil menangis dengan Chanyeol yang berlari mengejarnya dari belakang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu adalah Baekhyun merasa sedih saat ini, itu saja.

Hah, bahkan kau menaruh belas kasihan pada seseorang yang harusnya kau musnahkan, Kai?

Isakan pelan Baekhyun menyadarkan Kai dari fokusnya yang sempat terpecah. Ia mundur sedikit setelah menyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan gerakan dada Baekhyun yang naik-turun saat lelaki itu terisak.

"Sa-sakit sekali—" Baekhyun mulai memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Airmata pria itu meluncur jatuh, seolah mendapat kebebasan setelah Baekhyun menahannya selama berjam-jam. "Ke-kenapa dadaku sakit sekali?"

"Yak! Jangan menangis—" Kalimat Kai terhenti saat ponselnya berdering. Ia melirik Baekhyun dengan ragu kemudian menyingkir empat meter dari tempat pria itu berdiri untuk menjawab panggilan Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun pergi_ —" Kai bisa mendengar nada kepanikan dari suara terengah Chanyeol di seberang sana. "— _aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun!"_

Dengan ekor matanya, Kai melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang sekarang berjongkok di samping tenda sambil terus menangis. Jelas saja Chanyeol tak bisa menemukan Baekhyun, lelaki itu ada bersamanya sekarang.

" _Ke-kepalaku sakit_ —"

"Pulanglah, Chanyeol. Biar aku yang mencari Baekhyun dan akan mengantarkannya padamu kalau dia sudah kutemukan."

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tolong carikan Baekhyun untukku, Kai_."

Kai mematikan panggilan setelah mereka berbicara sebentar. Ia khawatir sakit kepala yang dialami Chanyeol akan mengganggu lelaki itu saat mengemudi, karena itulah Kai menelepon jasa supir cadangan dan menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk datang secepatnya ke parkiran pasar malam. Setelah menyebutkan nomor pelat mobil Chanyeol dan memastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Kai kembali pada Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?" Kai merasa iba, sedikit. Mata Baekhyun membengkak dan tangisannya berubah menjadi isakan putus-putus sekarang. Sesakit itukah yang lelaki itu alami hanya karena Chanyeol mencoba membawa kembali kenangan indah mereka beberapa tahun silam?

"Berdirilah. Aku akan mengantarmu pada Chan—"

"Antar aku pulang saja, kumohon."

Jantungnya berdebar aneh persis saat Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya dengan mata basah. Wajarkah kalau kalian merasa ada naluri ingin melindungi yang tiba-tiba muncul hanya karena bertatapan pada mangsa yang seharusnya kalian terkam sampai mati?

Ini tidak wajar, Kai tahu itu.

"A-aku tidak mau ber-sama Chan-nyeol—" ratap Baekhyun sambil menatap Kai penuh harap. "Pulang saja—"

Kai bimbang. Ia menyembunyikan Baekhyun dari pandangan Chanyeol karena kasihan namun sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Tuan-nya untuk membawakan Baekhyun segera.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Kai membantu Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. Mungkin nanti dia akan memikirkan alasan apa yang akan diberi untuk Chanyeol. Ia hanya perlu mengantar Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat dan stop—Kai mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk fokus pada tujuan dan tidak terbawa perasaan. Lelaki itu memungut kembali Rilakuma yang jatuh tergeletak di tanah lalu menyerahkannya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"A-apa ini?" Baekhyun bertanya meski lelaki itu masih sesunggukan.

"Boneka untukmu."

Baekhyun menatap Kai sedikit ragu dari balik pelupuk sembabnya. Dia ingat, boneka ini adalah benda yang tadi gagal mereka dapatkan saat di _stand_ menembak.

"Ke-kenapa untukku?"

Kai tampak sedikit kesal karena alih-alih menerima pemberiannya, Baekhyun terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan. Pria itu menyurukkan Rilakuma besar tersebut ke tubuh Baekhyun dan memaksa untuk menerimanya, "Karena aku memberikannya padamu!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa kepala kecilmu ini punya banyak sekali pertanyaan?"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut namun matanya sedikit berbinar cerah saat mengelus dan menyadari betapa lembutnya bulu boneka itu di tangannya. Ukurannya yang besar membuat sebagian wajah Baekhyun tertutupi saat menggendong boneka itu di depan tubuhnya.

"Sama seperti mata sipitmu yang sepertinya tak pernah kehabisan airmata."

Baekhyun terlalu sibuk memeluk benda besar tersebut hingga telinganya tak sempat mendengar gumaman Kai dan pandangannya tak bisa melihat mata Kai yang tertuju padanya dengan sorot sendu.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Namun Kai bukanlah seseorang yang bisa berlarut-larut terbawa oleh perasaan aneh yang menderanya tiap kali ia bersama Baekhyun berdua saja. Ia mengatur nada suaranya sedatar mungkin meski dalam hatinya ada keinginan yang seolah mendesaknya untuk memeluk pria kecil di depannya itu.

Memeluk Baekhyun? Mungkin Kai benar-benar sudah gila.

"Eung. Tapi jangan pulang ke rumah Chanyeol."

* * *

 **Magic Hug**

* * *

Kai pikir Baekhyun akan berhenti menangis, namun lelaki itu kembali melakukannya di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah. Dengan wajah yang dibenamkan pada Rilakuma dalam pelukan, Baekhyun kembali terisak perlahan saat ingat apa yang ia alami seharian ini. Fakta bahwa Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah segera, Chanyeol yang berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia agar dia bisa hamil segera, Chanyeol yang seolah ingin membawa kenangan mereka kembali ke masa lalu—semua itu menyakitkan kalau diingat.

"Kau boleh menangis, asal jangan mengotori boneka pemberianku dengan cairan hidungmu yang menjijikkan."

Kai melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di jok penumpang melalui spion. Peringatannya terlalu diambil hati rupanya. Senyum samar langsung tersungging di wajah Kai saat ia melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menyingkirkan boneka itu ke jok sebelahnya lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, melanjutkan tangisan yang sempat tertunda.

"Ini adalah mobil Chanyeol, kuharap kau juga tidak mengotori sedikitpun bagiannya dengan airmatamu itu."

Baekhyun tidak tahu saja kalau Kai tengah mencoba menggodanya. Dia berhenti menutupi wajah kemudian melirik Kai yang sedang mengemudi, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Airmataku tidak mau berhenti, dadaku juga rasanya sesak sekali. Bisakah kau mengemudi lebih cepat agar aku menangis di rumah saja?"

"Baiklah."

"Ke-kenapa kau menghentikan mobilnya?"

"Keluar dari mobil, sekarang."

Baekhyun pikir Kai marah padanya. Dia juga sempat menduga Kai bakal menurunkannya di tengah jalan lalu meninggalkannya di sana. Namun setelah ia keluar, Kai juga ikut-ikutan turun dari mobil lalu bersandar di jendela dengan kedua tangan yang terentang lebar.

"Kau memang tidak kuizinkan mengotori bonekaku dan jok mobil Chanyeol, namun kau boleh menangis di dadaku sepuasmu. Mengotorinya juga tidak masalah."

Baekhyun mengerjap perlahan, berharap Kai hanya sekedar bercanda dan ucapannya barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang serius. Namun tangan lelaki itu yang masih terbuka lebar seolah menanti Baekhyun untuk meringkuk di pelukannya bukanlah gurauan, Kai benar-benar serius dengan kalimatnya.

"Seseorang pernah bilang kalau pelukanku adalah tempat paling aman untuk menangis. Dia juga bilang pelukanku penuh keajaiban. Kau mau membuktikannya?"

"Si-siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Dia seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Tapi sekarang dia sudah ma—kau mau membuktikannya atau tidak?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu mana yang lebih menarik, pelukan Kai yang tampak hangat atau tentang seseorang yang paling berharga untuk lelaki tersebut. Yang mana pun itu, nyatanya Baekhyun melangkah gontai menuju Kai dan menumpukan tubuh frustrasinya di pelukan pria itu. Kai menyambutnya dengan senyum samar, langsung merengkuh Baekhyun erat-erat dengan kedua lengannya seakan tengah berusaha melindungi pria itu dari kejamnya dunia.

Ironis, karena nyatanya, dia adalah manusia terkejam yang suatu saat nanti akan memaksa Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"A-aku, sakit se-kali. Chanyeol—Chanyeol—tunangan Chanyeol—"

Kai membiarkan saja Baekhyun tersedu-sedu di dadanya, meluapkan seluruh isi hatinya tentang Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol. Bermenit-menit lamanya, Kai sama sekali tidak menginterupsi Baekhyun yang tengah membiarkan emosinya tersalurkan. Malah, wangi rambut Baekhyun menggelitik dirinya untuk menghirup aroma itu lebih lama, mengecup sekilas puncak kepala lelaki itu dengan sebuah gerakan tak kentara kemudian ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi hampir terjebak oleh perasaan aneh tersebut.

"Anak ka-mi meninggal—Chanyeol tidak tahu—Dia pergi meninggalkanku—"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun terkepal meremas pinggang Kai dan airmatanya mulai membuat jejak basah di bagian depan baju lelaki itu. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang peduli. Begitu juga dengan Kai yang sekarang malah memeluk Baekhyun sambil mengusap belakang kepala pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"—setelah bayiku lahir, aku harus pergi kata Nyonya Park—"

Pelukan itu semakin dipererat.

"—apakah sebaiknya aku mati saja?"

Mata Kai membesar namun tentu saja Baekhyun tak bisa melihatnya.

"—aku tak sanggup berpisah dengan anakku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Beritahu aku, Kai, apa lebih baik kalau aku mati saja?"

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

Baekhyun kembali menangis dan menggumamkan apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Saat isakannya perlahan menghilang dan ia menggumamkan kata-kata _mengantuk_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya, cengkeraman pria itu di pinggang Kai ikut melemah dan dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulutnya menjadi pertanda kalau dia sudah terlalu letih menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Kai sambil berdiri.

"Merepotkan sekali kau ini," bisik Kai saat memapah Baekhyun masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Setelah memastikan posisi tidur lelaki itu cukup nyaman, Kai kembali ke jok depan lalu mulai melajukan kendaraannya menyusuri jalanan menuju ke rumah Baekhyun.

Benar-benar aneh.

Kai berulang kali memegangi dadanya yang bergejolak menimbulkan sensasi asing sembari dirinya menyetir.

Apakah—lelaki yang tertidur di belakang sana itulah penyebab dari gejolak aneh yang menyerang seluruh sarafnya?

"Kau apakan aku sebenarnya, Byun Baekhyun?"

Remasan di dadanya diperkuat. Jutaan pikiran menyambangi kepalanya dan berebut minta diprioritaskan terlebih dahulu. Saat mereka akhirnya tiba di kediaman Baekhyun dan Kai membantu lelaki itu tidur dengan nyaman di ranjangnya sendiri, gejolak itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya, langsung menghabisimu sesuai rencanaku semula sepertinya kurang seru, Byun Baekhyun." Kai menatap wajah polos yang terlihat sembab setelah lama menangis itu lekat-lekat. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap detail wajah Baekhyun tanpa ada yang terlewat, bahkan _mole_ yang ada di pipi dan bibir lelaki itu juga ia perhatikan baik-baik.

"Sepertinya aku akan bermain-main sedikit sampai aku bosan."

Tak ada yang berhak menghentikan Kai mengubah rencana sesuka hatinya, seolah nyawa Baekhyun benar-benar berada di antara kedua tangannya saat ini. Sama seperti saat Kai menyusup masuk ke balik selimut Baekhyun dan merasakan betapa hangat dan halusnya kulit pria itu terasa di telapak tangannya—ia tak bisa dihentikan.

"Ck, pakaianmu membuat semuanya terhalang. Bagaimana kalau kulepas saja?"

* * *

 **Who?**

* * *

Sel nomor 12.

Oh Sehun berbaring di atas kasur buluk yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan, menatap kosong pada selembar foto lusuh yang dipegang di depan wajahnya. Itu adalah foto _pre-wedding_ yang diambil sebulan sebelum Luhan pergi. Di foto itu, mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Sehun terlihat gagah bak pangeran dengan tuksedo putih yang ia kenakan dan Luhan tampil sangat manis dengan mahkota bunga yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Mahkota itu Sehun yang buat, dengan harapan Luhan akan berjalan menghampirinya di altar sambil mengenakan benda tersebut. Namun rencana indah itu tak akan pernah terlaksana sampai kapanpun karena Luhan sudah tak ada lagi di sini.

"Luhanku—" bisik Sehun lirih sambil menyusuri bingkai wajah Luhan dengan telunjuk, membayangkan yang ia sentuh adalah pipi mulus dari lelaki yang sangat ia cintai itu. "—aku merindukanmu."

Airmatanya telah kering. Satu hal yang ia sadari, menangisi Luhan selama bertahun-tahun nyatanya tak bisa membuat lelaki itu kembali. Sekali lagi ia menatap hampa pada foto itu, mencoba membuat setiap sel otaknya mengingat semua kenangan indah penuh kebahagiaan yang pernah mereka lewati bersama.

Sehun _pernah_ bahagia. Namun sekarang tidak lagi.

 _"Aku mengikuti Baekhyun lagi hari ini dan lihat apa yang kudapatkan."_

Tadi Kyungsoo datang mengunjunginya. Anak itu membawakan sesuatu untuk Sehun—seamplop penuh foto-foto yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Meski Sehun mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tapi pada akhirnya dia beringsut dari posisinya dan meraih amplop putih yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil di dekat kasur. Rahangnya mengeras secara otomatis saat ia melihat isinya satu per persatu.

"Dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Park Chanyeol lalu setelahnya berpelukan di tepi jalan dengan Kim Jongin?" Sorot matanya tampak semakin tajam, seakan ingin membakar seluruh foto yang ada di tangannya. "Kau benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, Byun Baekhyun."

Yah. Dalam hidupnya memang tidak ada yang bisa ia percayai selain Luhan. Namun pada akhirnya Luhan juga berkhianat—lelaki itu tega pergi sendirian tanpa membawa dirinya ikut serta. Bukankah itu adalah sebuah pengkhianatan yang sangat besar?

Entahlah. Sehun juga tidak tahu siapa pengkhianat yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya mencoba berbaik hati menolong Baekhyun pada saat itu, namun ternyata ketulusan dan kebaikan hatinya tersebut malah membuat seluruh hidupnya hancur.

Baekhyun-kah? Chanyeol-kah? Nyonya Park-kah? Luhan-kah?

Harus pada siapa Sehun meminta pertanggung-jawaban?

"Apakah keluar dari sini adalah keputusan yang tepat?"

* * *

Baiklah. Sambil menunggu kejutan yang akan EXO berikan hari ini, mari kita hitung sudah berapa kali Baekhyunee digrepe Kai tanpa sepengetahuannya? Gue yg nulis kok gue yg kesel ya? Ok. Thanks and see ya in the next chap soon.

Bergen, 15th of October 2018.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun terbangun di ranjangnya tepat pukul sepuluh pagi dengan perasaan yang lebih baik dari kemarin dan kepala yang ringan seolah separuh bebannya terangkat. Aneh, karena hal pertama yang ia ingat adalah Kai. Saat ia menoleh, Rilakuma besar pemberian pria itu tampak tergeletak di sebelahnya seakan-akan benda itulah yang menjaganya semalaman tadi.

"Kai benar, pelukannya benar-benar ajaib." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mengubur wajahnya di dada boneka lembut tersebut. Ia sempat terpikir akan Kai yang terkadang memperlakukannya sinis seperti seorang musuh, namun penuh kelembutan dan perhatian di sisi lain. Setelah menghabiskan sekitar lima menit untuk memenuhi otaknya dengan pikiran-pikiran tentang Kai, sekarang Park Chanyeol menyusup masuk ke kepalanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah, hari ini aku harus tidur dengan Chanyeol ternyata," gumamnya lagi. "Bisakah aku tidak usah datang saja?"

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa mangkir dari kewajibannya bersetubuh dengan sang mantan kekasih. Karena saat ia membuka pintu, Chanyeol-lah yang ia dapati di sana padahal biasanya lelaki itu menyuruh Kai yang datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuna—Hei, tunggu!"

Chanyeol kebingungan. Bukannya membalas senyuman yang telah ia berikan semanis mungkin, Byun Baekhyun malah berlari masuk secara tiba-tiba setelah mata mereka bertatapan sebentar.

"Kenapa dia itu?" Chanyeol ikut masuk kemudian mengunci pintu dari dalam. "Baekhyuna?"

Di dalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun tengah mencuci wajah kemudian menyikat giginya secepat mungkin. Ia tidak menduga yang datang adalah Chanyeol, tentu saja ia tidak ingin lelaki itu melihat wajah baru bangun tidurnya yang berantakan. Apalagi setelah yang terjadi kemarin, ada sedikit rasa tidak siap untuk bertemu Chanyeol secepat ini. Namun, bukankah ia sudah dibayar? Itu artinya, siap tidak siap Baekhyun harus selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

"Baekhyuna? Apa kau sedang mandi?"

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu berulang kali, berharap mendapat jawaban dari seseorang yang bersembunyi di baliknya. "Tidak usah mandi saja. Aku lebih suka aroma tubuhmu yang asli, bukan aroma sabun."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyuna? Byun Baek—"

"Ini masih jam sepuluh lewat beberapa menit dan kau ingin menyetubuhiku sekarang? Kau serius, Park Chanyeol?" Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan memperlihatkan Baekhyun yang sudah lebih rapi daripada tadi. Wajahnya tampak sedikit cemberut. Bukannya ia mau menolak Chanyeol, hanya saja, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan seks yang menyakitkan itu. Namun pagi, siang, malam tidak ada bedanya, bukan? Seks itu akan tetap terasa sakit tak peduli kapan mereka melakukannya.

"Dan kau yakin mau melakukannya di rumahku? Aku bahkan tidak yakin ranjangku kuat untuk menahan tubuh kita berdua."

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengatakan apa saja yang ia mau. Pandangannya menyusuri wajah itu lekat-lekat. Mata yang membengkak, hidung yang memerah, suara yang sedikit sengau—Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun melewati malamnya dengan tangisan. Dia yakin, alasan dari lelaki itu menangis adalah pasti karena dirinya.

"Siapa bilang aku datang kemari untuk menidurimu? Dengar, aku sangat takut saat kau tiba-tiba pergi tadi malam, tapi Kai mengabari kalau dia telah mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai ke rumah. Karena itulah aku datang dan ingin—"

"Ingin apa? Meniduriku, bukan?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau bukan itu, lalu untuk apa? Tadi kau bilang aku tidak usah mandi saja dan—"

"Dan kau pasti berpikiran aku akan langsung menyeretmu ke ranjang lalu menyerangmu habis-habisan, benar kan?"

Chanyeol rindu. Ia rindu berdebat dengan Baekhyun tanpa dibarengi keinginan untuk menyakiti pria di hadapannya itu. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka terlibat perdebatan kecil seperti ini karena yang biasa ia lakukan adalah memaki dan menyumpahi Baekhyun dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu? Aku tidak!"

"Kau iya! Awalnya aku memang tidak berniat menidurimu, tapi—" Baekhyun setengah mendelik saat mendapati Chanyeol memandangi tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. "—tidakkah kau merasa piyamamu ini kekecilan?"

Piyama? Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan ia mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama dan ia baru sadar setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan—oh, pasti ini pekerjaan Kai yang seenaknya membongkar lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil apa saja yang tertangkap matanya untuk pertama kali.

Apakah itu artinya—

—Kai jugalah yang memakaikan benda itu di tubuh Baekhyun setelah melucuti kaos dan jins yang tadi malam ia kenakan?

"Pahamu sampai kelihatan—"

"Yak!"

Fokus Baekhyun terpecah antara Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya mengelus paha depannya yang tak bisa ditutupi celana pendek piyama tersebut dan Kai yang kemungkinan besar tadi malam juga sudah melihat tubuhnya tanpa izin.

Benarkah Kai hanya melihat saja atau jangan-jangan lelaki itu juga menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuhnya sedikit?

"Sedang memikirkan apa, hm?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mundur sedikit saat Chanyeol maju selangkah untuk menghimpitnya ke dinding. "Apapun yang kupikirkan, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu! Tenang saja, yang jelas bukan kau yang sedang ada di pikiranku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Memangnya apa untungnya aku berbohong?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menyentuh pinggangnya, berkelit ke samping sedikit kemudian kabur menuju kamar.

"Hah, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dia itu galak sekali?" gerutu Chanyeol lalu sesaat kemudian ia mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. "Padahal dia dulu begitu lembut dan manis."

"Kalau kau ingin bersetubuh sekarang, maka cepatlah! Aku ada urusan nanti sore dan tidak bisa melayanimu seharian!"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya, "Urusan apa?"

"Urusanku bukanlah urusanmu, Park Chanyeol! Kau lupa yang kukatakan padamu tadi malam?"

Selama sepersekian detik, sorot mata yang Baekhyun beri untuknya berhasil membuat batin Chanyeol mencelos. "Aku sudah bilang sebaiknya kita tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing! Kau membayarku, aku memberimu bayi—cukup sampai disitu."

Ucapan itu memaksa Chanyeol untuk menarik nafas berat.

"Aku bukannya ingin mencampuri urusanmu, Baekhyuna. Baiklah, aku tak memaksamu untuk memberitahu apapun padaku kalau itu membuatmu tidak suka."

"Baguslah, memang itu yang kuinginkan!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sinis sebelum akhirnya mulai mempreteli kancing piyamanya sendiri. "Aku hanya perlu telanjang lalu menungging, bukan? Kuharap kau masih ingat janjimu untuk tidak melakukannya dengan kasar!"

Chanyeol menatap semua yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan beribu pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab. Beberapa waktu lalu pria yang tengah menelanjangi dirinya sendiri itu tampak tak berdaya di bawah kakinya—meronta, menangis, terisak di setiap pukulan dan hujaman yang ia beri. Waktu itu Chanyeol-lah yang memegang kendali, ia bebas melakukan apa saja pada Baekhyun demi memuaskan dendam yang ia pendam di dalam hati.

Tapi itulah hebatnya seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Ia mampu membalikkan keadaan dan sekarang Chanyeol-lah yang ada di bawah kendalinya. Lelaki itu begitu tegar, bangkit berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri tak peduli seberapa hebat badai menerjang. Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan betapa besarnya beban yang ditanggung oleh pundak sempit itu. Masa kecil yang suram, ditinggalkan oleh lelaki yang ia cintai, kehilangan bayi kesayangannya, terbaring koma beberapa saat setelah melahirkan, mendapat kabar bahwa Luhan telah meninggal dan Sehun dipenjara karena dituduh telah membunuh kekasihnya itu, hidup dengan berlumur penyesalan selama bertahun-tahun hingga akhirnya dipertemukan kembali dengan Park Chanyeol—hanya Baekhyun yang bisa bertahan dari itu semua.

"Tunggu apa lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah siap dan ayo kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat!"

Saat Baekhyun yang sudah tak terbalut apapun itu hendak menaiki ranjang, Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan bahunya, mengambilkan selimut lalu membungkus tubuh ringkih itu seperti kepompong.

"Yak! Apa yang kau—" Baekhyun meronta, namun kedua tangannya yang terhimpit selimut tak bisa digerakkan dengan bebas.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak berniat menidurimu hari ini. Diamlah sebentar." Setelah itu, Park Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun seerat yang ia bisa. Pelukan itu begitu tiba-tiba, hingga yang dipeluk tak bisa menghindar atau setidaknya menghujani Chanyeol dengan kalimat-kalimat sinis. Keduanya mendadak terdiam, seolah sedang meresepi kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak mereka dapatkan.

Atau barangkali, mereka berdua memang saling merindukan satu sama lain. Mungkin.

"Ck, kau memelukku seperti ini padahal di Jepang sana ada gadis lain yang juga menginginkan pelukanmu."

Tidak perlu bersusah-susah untuk merunduk, Chanyeol bisa membayangkan wajah cemberut Baekhyun saat kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Ah, maksudmu Sachi? Apa ibuku yang memberitahumu tentang dia?"

"Hm." Baekhyun mencoba untuk terdengar kesal padahal hatinya mulai panas saat nama itu disebutkan oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Namun untuk apa merasa panas? Bukankah wajar Chanyeol menyebutkan nama seseorang yang bakal ia nikahi sebentar lagi?

"Kau benar, mungkin Sachi juga sedang ingin kupeluk saat ini."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, Park Chanyeol! Sana, pergi dan peluklah perempuan itu sepuasmu!"

"Bagaimana, ya? Tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin memeluk siapapun kecuali Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol sungguh rindu saat-saat seperti ini, dimana Baekhyun tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya dan tidak sadar kalau ia tengah dilanda cemburu buta. Menurutnya, Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan kalau sedang begitu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar akan fakta bahwa dirinya telah tega menyiksa makhluk semenggemaskan Baekhyun hanya karena terlalu menuruti dendamnya sendiri.

"Cih, Sachi pasti akan sangat cemburu kalau ia dengar langsung apa yang baru kau katakan!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Ya, kau benar. Sachi sangat pencemburu dan akan marah besar kalau tahu aku bermesraan dengan orang lain."

Dia tahu, Baekhyun semakin terbakar dari dalam.

"Wah, dia juga pasti akan sangat murka kalau tahu calon suaminya berniat menghamili orang lain padahal mereka akan menikah segera!"

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu, ini rahasia kita dan jangan beritahu dia, oke?"

Chanyeol ingin sekali melihat langsung bagaimana merah padamnya wajah Baekhyun sekarang, namun sulit karena lelaki itu membenamkannya di dadanya. Saat disentuh sedikit, Chanyeol bisa merasakan pipi mantan kekasihnya itu panas—bukan karena demam, tapi bisa dipastikan akibat cemburu.

Kalau Baekhyun benar cemburu, apakah itu artinya rasa cinta itu masih ada?

"Oh, jadi Sachi sama sekali tidak tahu tentang perjanjian kita?" Baekhyun mati-matian mempertahankan suaranya agar terdengar senormal mungkin.

"Kau tampaknya tertarik sekali pada Sachi. Apa itu berarti kau sebenarnya mau tahu urusan pribadiku, hm?"

"Siapa bilang aku mau tahu!"

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama. Dengan sekali gerakan, dia melepas pelukan mereka lalu mengangkat Baekhyun ke tempat tidur, membaringkan lelaki itu di sana lalu kembali memeluknya dengan kaki yang dibelitkan di pinggang. Baekhyun kesulitan untuk bergerak dengan posisi seperti itu, apalagi tubuhnya juga masih dibalut selimut persis seperti bayi baru lahir.

"Kau memang tidak bilang secara langsung, tapi gerak-gerik dan ekspresi wajahmu menjelaskan semuanya."

Karena tak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajah malunya dimana, Baekhyun akhirnya menjadikan dada Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan.

"Baekhyuna—" Park Chanyeol membelitkan kakinya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun semakin erat, seolah takut lelaki itu akan kabur padahal untuk membuat mereka berada dalam posisi yang sekarang sulitnya bukan main. "—bagaimana kalau kita buat peraturan baru?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Satu rahasia untuk rahasia lainnya. Kau boleh menanyakan apa saja padaku asal kau juga menjawab semua yang kutanyakan padamu. Bagaimana?"

"Hah, itu hanya caramu untuk mau tahu semua urusanku, bukan? Kau begitu mudah dibaca, Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun setengah memekik saat tubuh besar Chanyeol tiba-tiba menindihnya dengan kedua siku lelaki itu yang ditumpukan di dekat pundaknya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Aku memang ingin tahu semua urusanmu, Byun Baekhyun. Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah terjadi saat aku tidak lagi bersamamu. Aku ingin tahu semua hal yang tak pernah kau ungkapkan di hadapanku—"

Baekhyun bisa menatap dirinya sendiri di mata Chanyeol yang bersinar penuh kefrustrasian itu.

"—aku ingin tahu kenapa kita berakhir seperti ini."

"Hentikan, Park—"

"Tolong, Byun Baekhyun! Aku sedang serius dan kumohon jangan menolakku lagi!"

"Tapi itu semua tak akan merubah apapun!" balas Baekhyun dengan suara tak kalah tinggi. "Tahu lebih banyak hanya akan menyakiti kita berdua, Park Chanyeol! Aku tak ingin kau membenciku lebih dari ini kalau aku mengatakan apa yang tidak kau ketahui!"

"Memangnya apa yang tidak kuketahui?" Chanyeol melunak, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Baekhyuna? Apa yang kau sembunyikan hingga kau takut aku membencimu lebih jauh lagi?"

Baekhyun terdesak. Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat, dia menyerah.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku ikut peraturan baru yang kau buat, asalkan—"

Dia tidak tahu apakah ini hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan atau tidak, "—aku boleh tidak menjawab kalau aku benar-benar tidak ingin menjawabnya."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyuna. Setiap jawaban yang kau beri akan sangat berarti untukku."

Dan saat kecupan itu Chanyeol berikan di keningnya, yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah memejamkan mata tanpa berniat menolak.

"Apa peraturan barunya sudah bisa dimulai dari sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Chanyeol mengangguk, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Baekhyun sesungguhnya punya rasa penasaran yang sama besar seperti yang ia miliki.

"Kapan kau akan menikah dengan Sachi?"

"Tanggalnya masih belum ditentukan. Tapi semua itu tergantung padaku. Kalau aku bilang iya, hari ini juga kami bisa menikah dan kalau tidak, mungkin pernikahan itu tidak akan terjadi selamanya."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintai Sachi?"

"Satu rahasia untuk satu rahasia, ingat?"

Baekhyun mencebik, kesal karena ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaran berlebih yang ia miliki terhadap Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya ia menghujani Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan, tapi itu artinya dia juga harus siap menjawab semua yang lelaki itu tanyakan untuknya.

"Giliranku sekarang. Kau bilang ada urusan nanti sore, bolehkah aku tahu urusan apa itu?"

"Aku…" Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, ragu mau memberitahu Chanyeol atau tidak. "…nanti sore mau mengunjungi putriku di rumah abu. Ini tanggal 15, dia lahir dan pergi di tanggal itu jadi aku akan datang ke sana untuk memperingatinya."

Di saat yang bersamaan, hati keduanya berdenyut sakit. Ibarat kedua orangtua yang merasakan pilu ketika mengingat anak kesayangan mereka sudah tak ada di sisi lagi.

"Sekarang giliranku, Park." Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana saat dilihatnya raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah kelam. Ia menggulingkan Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya kemudian duduk bersila di ranjang setelah memastikan selimut itu masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan rapat.

"Masih pertanyaan yang tadi. Bukankah kau mencintai Sachi? Lalu kenapa kau bilang pernikahan kalian bisa tidak terjadi kalau kau bilang tidak?"

"Pasti kau dengar dari orang lain tentang aku yang sangat mencintai perempuan itu."

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa seseorang harus memberikan ekspresi datar seperti yang Chanyeol buat padahal ia sedang membicarakan tunangannya sendiri sekarang. Kalau ia jadi Chanyeol, mungkin ia akan betah membicarakan calon pasangan hidupnya semalam suntuk tanpa henti.

"Tapi sayangnya, kau tak akan pernah mendengarkan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku sendiri."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk menalari maksud Chanyeol barusan tapi Baekhyun tak terlalu yakin dengan hasil pemikirannya. Apa itu artinya Chanyeol tak mencintai gadis itu? Kalau tidak cinta, lalu kenapa mereka harus bertunangan? Kenapa keluarga Park sangat membutuhkan bayi Chanyeol kalau pada kenyataannya Sachi mungkin bisa memberinya keturunan?

"Ah, begitu ternyata." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang namun masih ada perasaan mengganjal yang ia rasakan. Diam-diam, Chanyeol tersenyum samar menyaksikan Baekhyun yang tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika suara berat Chanyeol membawanya kembali pada kenyataan, memaksanya menghentikan teori-teori tentang Sachi yang ia asumsikan sendiri di kepalanya.

"Silahkan."

"Yang kau sebut putrimu—"

Baekhyun tahu, dia baru saja membuat langkah yang salah. Harusnya ia tidak usah menyetujui usulan Chanyeol akan permainan tanya-jawab konyol itu karena seterusnya, dia akan mendapatkan pertanyaan yang dirinya sendiri sulit menjawabnya.

"—apakah dia adalah putriku juga?"

Chanyeol memperhatikan gelagat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah gugup. Lelaki itu bangkit dari posisi bersila kemudian turun dari ranjang dengan wajah ketakutan. Sayangnya Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan yang sudah ia ciptakan, dia ingin mendengar jawaban itu langsung dari mulut Baekhyun saat ini juga. Sebelum Baekhyun berjalan lebih jauh, Chanyeol telah berhasil menahan pundaknya.

"Jangan menghindariku seperti seorang pengecut, Byun Baekhyun. Berbaliklah dan katakan di depan wajahku kalau dia adalah benar anak kita dan aku adalah ayahnya!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berbalik seperti yang Chanyeol perintahkan. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau dia adalah anak kita! Tapi apa? Kau tidak percaya sama sekali dengan semua yang kuucapkan!"

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol harus menyaksikan bulir-bulir airmata itu menodai pipi Baekhyun.

"Tak ada gunanya, bukan? Jutaan kali pun aku mengatakannya padamu, kau akan selalu meragukanku! Lalu jawaban seperti apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau dengar agar kau berhenti menanyakan hal yang sama?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar, mencoba untuk berhenti menangis karena ia paling tidak suka terlihat rapuh di depan lelaki itu.

"Lihat, sudah kukatakan padamu kalau tahu lebih banyak tak akan merubah apapun."

"Aku—hanya ingin tahu—"

"Ya, dia adalah putrimu dan kau adalah ayahnya! Puas? Tapi sayangnya, rasa ingin tahumu itu tak mengubah apa-apa! Kau tak bisa membuat anak kita hidup kembali, Park Chanyeol!"

Apa lagi yang bisa kau katakan, Park? Jawaban itu telah kau dengar langsung tapi kenapa kau masih saja meragukannya?

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong, kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengusapi pipinya yang dibanjiri airmata. "Aku berbohong? Tuan Park yang terhormat, seharusnya kau tak perlu membuang waktu menanyaiku kalau pada akhirnya kau menganggapku berbohong!"

Tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa hidup dalam keraguan yang Chanyeol miliki padanya selama bertahun-tahun tanpa berubah gila?

"Lalu Sehun—kenapa waktu itu aku melihat Sehun denganmu—"

Mata berair Baekhyun berubah nyalang, "Kau hanya percaya dengan apa yang kau lihat tanpa peduli pada bagaimana cerita selengkapnya! Tak apa, Park. Percayai saja apa yang ingin kau percayai kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya kalau aku melihat langsung bagaimana kalian berdua berkhianat di depan mataku?!"

Baekhyun, yang menyimpan beban tak hanya kau saja, Chanyeol juga. Bukankah itu wajar kalau dia juga ikut meledak karena sudah terlalu lama menyimpan semuanya dalam hati?

"Kau menghabiskan malam dengannya lalu datang padaku setelah perutmu membesar, kau pikir aku bisa percaya?"

Rasanya Baekhyun benar-benar ingin mati saja.

"Chanyeol—" ratapnya penuh kesedihan. "—aku bersumpah tak terjadi apapun malam itu—"

"Tapi kenyataannya setelah itu kau hamil, kan? Baekhyuna, harusnya dari dulu kau bilang padaku kalau yang kau cintai sesungguhnya adalah Oh Sehun, bukan aku. Aku bisa terima kalau pada akhirnya kau lebih memilih dia. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Perbuatanmu itu tak hanya menyakitiku, Luhan juga pasti tersakiti karena kalian berdua juga mengkhianatinya!"

Luhan. Kali ini tangisan Baekhyun tak bisa dihentikan lagi.

"A-aku tahu, Park Chanyeol. Kumohon hentikan!"

"Tidak, aku belum selesai—"

Baekhyun merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya mulai bergetar, ia perlahan menggerakkan tangan lesunya menutupi telinga berharap kalimat Chanyeol tak bisa lagi ia dengar.

"—kau lebih memilih Sehun karena tak bisa memperjuangkan hidup bersamaku, bukan? Dengan Sehun semuanya terasa lebih mudah. Kau tak perlu ditentang oleh ibunya seperti yang ibuku lakukan padamu. Kesulitan hidup membuat kalian punya banyak kesamaan namun sayangnya aku tak pernah mengerti tentang hidup susah seperti yang kalian alami. Setelah semua cinta yang kuberi untukmu, Byun Baekhyun, sesulit itukah kau tetap berada di sisiku dan berjuang bersamaku?"

"Jadi seperti itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Park Chanyeol?"

"Iya! Memang seperti itulah yang kupikirkan tentangmu!"

"Tapi kau salah! Bukan aku yang tidak ingin ada untukmu, tapi kau yang pergi duluan meninggalkanku!"

"Aku pergi karena aku kecewa padamu, Byun! Lihat, sekarang pun kau masih saja membela Sehun mati-matian. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti dan membiarkan mereka hidup bahagia berdua saja? Luhan dan Sehun, tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi bayang-bayang dalam hubungan mereka?"

"Bayang-bayang?"

"Ya! Kumohon, Byun Baekhyun, hilangkan perasaan cintamu itu terhadap Sehun karena kau bisa merusak hubungan mereka seperti kau yang telah tega merusak hubungan kita. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, kau masih juga menyimpan perasaan sialan itu untuk Sehun hingga saat ini? Tidakkah kau kasihan pada Luhan?"

Melihat mata Chanyeol yang juga berkaca-kaca, Baekhyun tiba pada sebuah kesimpulan—lelaki itu tidak sedang bercanda sekarang.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tahu? Kuharap detik ini juga aku bisa menjadi bayang-bayang seperti yang kau katakan. Tidak, kuharap aku bisa mendengar Luhan memaki dan memarahiku atas semua tuduhan yang kalian tujukan untukku," bisiknya parau.

"Aku tidak akan membantah atau melakukan pembelaan. Aku siap dengan semua caci maki dan hinaan yang mungkin akan ia beri, tapi—"

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak oleh tangisannya sendiri. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Tidak bisakah Chanyeol berhenti dan pergi saja dari sini?

"—dia sudah tidak ada. Luhan sudah tidak ada hingga dia tak bisa lagi menghakimi semua perbuatan yang telah kulakukan."

"Apa?" Mata Chanyeol menyipit dan tanpa disadari setetes airmata menetes dari sudut pelupuknya. "Apa maksudmu Luhan sudah tidak ada? Kau mencoba membohongiku lagi, Byun?"

"Lu-Luhan sudah meninggal, Park Chanyeol. Luhan terlalu membenciku hingga ia tidak tahan tinggal di dunia ini selagi aku masih hidup."

Kali ini siapa lagi yang akan kau salahkan, Park? Kau ingin menuntut ibumu yang selama ini mengatakan kalau Luhan dan Sehun telah hidup berbahagia di luar negeri atau kau masih ingin tetap menyalahkan Baekhyun dan menuduhnya kembali berbohong? Atau dirimu—bagaimana kalau kau salahkan saja dirimu yang mempercayai semua yang Mama Park bilang tanpa menaruh curiga?

"Hah, tidak mungkin. Kau pasti berbohong. Lu-Luhan meninggal katamu?"

"Aku juga berharap semua ini hanyalah kebohongan, Park Chanyeol! Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau semuanya sudah terjadi? Kalau aku tak mempercayaiku, silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada Sehun! Pergi dan temui dia secara langsung meski aku tidak yakin dia mau keluar untuk menemuimu. Sehun ada di penjara dan dia mungkin tak akan bisa bebas sampai kapan pun!"

Sakit kepala itu selalu datang tiap kali Chanyeol mencoba kembali ke masa lalu. Mungkin kali ini yang paling parah. Terlalu banyak informasi yang ia dapatkan secara bersamaan membuat fisik dan mentalnya tak siap. Inikah yang terjadi selama dia tidak ada?

Chanyeol tak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. Ia berjalan keluar dari rumah Baekhyun dengan langkah gontai, bahkan sepatu yang bisa melindungi kedua telapaknya dari goresan kerikil jalanan juga lupa ia kenakan. Lelaki itu terus melangkah, menabrak siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya dan membiarkan orang-orang menertawai bagaimana pria berbadan besar sepertinya berlinang airmata dalam diam.

"Luhan sudah tidak ada? Sehun juga dipenjara?"

Mata basahnya mengerjap saat menatap lampu hijau di persimpangan itu tapi kakinya malah dia hentikan di trotoar. Semuanya berpendar dan berputar-putar seperti gasing. Persis kenangan yang tiba-tiba ikut meramaikan otaknya yang telah kusut seolah ikut membantu membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit dengan penuh suka cita.

"Kenapa aku harus kehilangan semua orang yang cintai?"

Dan saat lampu itu berubah merah dan kendaraan kembali mengambil alih jalanan, Park Chanyeol melangkah gontai melewati garis-garis putih yang membentang di tengah jalan.

"Yak! Kau mau mati?!"

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Bodoh!"

Beberapa kendaraan membunyikan klakson mereka secara bersamaan, orang-orang yang berada di sisi jalan juga tak luput meneriakkan peringatan agar Chanyeol kembali. Tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Badannya jatuh terkulai begitu saja seiring dengan sebuah mobil sedan yang mengerem mendadak dan berhenti persis setengah meter dari tempat ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kendaraan di barisan terdepan berhenti dan orang-orang mulai berkerumun karena penasaran apakah lelaki yang terlihat seperti akan bunuh diri itu telah mati atau masih hidup. Beberapa di antara mereka bernafas lega dan beberapa yang lain melontarkan makian penuh cemooh. Tidak, Park Chanyeol tidak sempat tertabrak atau mengalami luka apapun di tubuhnya. Ia hanya pingsan karena sakit kepala itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu.

Baekhyun yang tengah membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya diguyur air dingin dari _shower_ yang terus menyala di kamar mandi juga tidak tahu akan hal itu. Karena yang ia tahu hanyalah menangis dan terus menangis meski air itu perlahan membuat kulit-kulitnya mengkerut.

"Cha-Chanyeol—Chanyeol…"

Jelas saja Chanyeol tak tahu Baekhyun memanggil-manggil namanya di antara tangisan. Lelaki itu masih tak sadarkan diri dan beberapa orang tengah sibuk menggotong tubuhnya ke klinik terdekat. Kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang pantas dimintai pertanggungjawaban?

Chanyeol yang tengah terbaring di brankar dengan dua orang dokter yang mencoba membuatnya tersadar kembali, kah?

Baekhyun yang kini tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi dengan air yang masih mengalir di atasnya, kah?

Hm, atau mungkin Kai dan Sehun yang berada di tempat berbeda namun sama-sama tengah menatap sendu pada potret Luhan.

Tunggu. Mama Park di atas kursi PresDir yang ia duduki tampaknya baru saja menandatangani sesuatu—kontrak baru yang akan ia kirimkan untuk Baekhyun sebentar lagi. Apakah dia orang yang tepat untuk disalahkan?

Entahlah.

Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu.

* * *

Bergen, 15th of October, 2018


End file.
